A Camelot Courtship
by lordtrayus
Summary: Sequel to A Camelot Christmas! A courter is coming to try to win Morgana's hand, much to her and Merlin's disgust. But, while they worry about the suitor, a dark threat is rising, uniting with one purpose in mind: the destruction of Camelot. Revelation!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A Camelot Courtship

Christmas left the land, the air becoming bright and crisp, and the mood of Camelot took a greater turn for the better. Arthur and Gwen were ruling well and fairly, there had been no major threats to the kingdom and all was going well. Morgana was becoming more accepted into society, and her friendship with Gwen had resumed, and the two of them were going on as if nothing had happened. People no longer shirked her in the corridors, and even Elyan and Leon, the two knights most hostile to her, were treating her with the respect her position demanded. As a result, the mood of Camelot was generally upbeat.

Following the events of the Christmas ball, and also in part due to Arthur's own marriage, the surrounding kingdoms had all been requesting permission to send suitors to Camelot to seek Morgana's hand in marriage. Being the sister of the king, and as such the princess of Camelot, she too was expected to marry for political gain, as Arthur had been meant to do with Mithian. Reports of Morgana attending the ball had filtered out from Camelot, and many young male nobles were eager to see the former 'Wicked Witch of Camelot' themselves and make her their wife. As a result, lords were sending their credentials to Camelot to have Arthur read over to see which lord would best suit being married to his sister. Camelot was as such abuzz with rumour and gossip, all speculating as to who would win the hand of Morgana.

However, two people within the city were rather opposed to the ongoing courtships. Morgana was one of them.

The last two suitors had been handsome, charming, funny and had even been willing to overlook the whole witch thing, but Morgana had declined them. It wasn't as if she didn't want to spend her life with someone, she did, just like anyone would. However, she wanted to choose for herself who she wanted to be with, not have the person chosen for her. And there was only one person on her mind, ever since Christmas. The first person in Camelot to actually bother to treat her with kindness, to encourage her to stop locking herself away from everyone and face her detractors with her head held high, the kind, sweet, innocent person who also happened to be quite good looking, the one who's kisses had set her imagination off every night with the sort of dream she preferred rather than her dangerous old premonitions, the one person in Camelot, if not the world she could never have, not truly.

The other person disenchanted with the continuing courtship was Merlin. The last two suitors for Morgana had instantly earned his dislike. He just couldn't see Morgana with either of them. At least that's what he kept telling himself. The truth was, that ever since the two of them had rekindled their friendship, his heart had been yearning for something more with her. The beautiful Morgana, who he had always had strong feelings for, ever since he had first arrived in Camelot. The one who he had accompanied to the ball, and ever since his mind had been wandering on to her, the strong, proud, alluring, mystical, beautiful woman she had become since her return to Camelot. He was in love with her. A small part of him had always been, unable to act on it for so many different reasons. And now, here he was again, his burning love for her reawakened, and as before, he was unable to do anything about it, for so many reasons.

And yet, despite what the two of them truly felt, how they both felt about one another, the courtships continued.

XX

Merlin was valiantly trying to force Arthur's fifth suit of armour into the closet. What he needed five different suits of armour for, god only knew. To Merlin, all he needed was one set of armour for actually fighting in, and the one Gwen had given him for Christmas would more than do for the ceremonial one, so why he wanted his old ceremonial armour he had no idea. On top of that was the first suit of armour he had ever worn, so why he wanted to keep that was also beyond him, and the other suit of armour had been a gift from Agravaine when he had first arrived in Camelot, which he said he was keeping because it acted as a reminder not to trust people who are meant to love him (in other words a reminder of why he should listen to Merlin). However, aside from trying to shut the closet door, his mind was on the long, sun filled afternoon he had spent with Arthur, Gwen and Morgana the day before. The four of them had gone on a tour of the small towns around Camelot, to check on all the people, and they had all enjoyed each other's company, just as they had used to do, all those years ago, when the four of them had been firm friends running around under Uther's nose. It had been fun, the four of them being together once again, the four friends they had become. Gwen and Morgana were chatting away as if nothing had ever happened between them, and Arthur and Merlin were the same as ever, playfully arguing and insulting one another. But it was only since they had returned that Merlin's spirits had taken a nosedive, and he had been in high dudgeon.

Firstly, for the first time ever since Morgana had come back, it had dawned on him that out of the four friends, he was the only one who wasn't of the nobility. And with marriage on the cards for Morgana, and Arthur and Gwen both royalty and happily married, it occurred to him that eventually he would probably be left behind. Morgana would get married off to some far away noble, and with Arthur and Gwen together, it would inevitably mean that he would be the one who would be the least out of the lot of them, the one who would be sidelined. If Morgana was away, and as his duties as king increased along with his power, what use would Arthur have for Merlin as time went on? He knew, on some level, that Arthur wouldn't leave him behind but he couldn't help but feel that eventually he would be the one who would be cast aside and that primal fear was doing something to his spirits, making him seem down and miserable.

And then there was Morgana herself. He didn't want her to go off and marry some noble from a far off land, when he could never see her. Ever since her return, and more so since Christmas, he had been spending more and more time among her company, laughing at her jokes, relaxing with her, abusing Arthur behind his back, just enjoying being with her more and more. But the suitors continued to come, and though Merlin knew there was no future in it for either of them, there was too much standing in their way, and he did want her to be happy, he didn't want her to marry any of them. He just couldn't see her with the self absorbed lords who were coming to court her, and couldn't bear the thought that she wouldn't be in Camelot once she got married. They had lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again, especially considering how strong his feelings for her were becoming, spending his days imagining being only hers...

"Are you even listening to me Merlin?" Arthur asked from his desk, and Merlin gave a start and turned to look at his friend, but rather the expression of annoyance he had expected, Arthur's face was a mask of concern in the evening lit room.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, his hand still clutched on the closet door.

"Are you ok? Ever since we got back yesterday you've been acting weird." Arthur said, his eyes narrowed in concern, but Merlin gave a half hearted shrug.

"I'm fine. What were you saying?" he asked, and after giving him a lingering look, Arthur looked down at the letter he was reading.

"A Lord Madvedor is coming tomorrow to offer his courtship to Morgana." He said, but his last few words were drowned out by a loud clattering and a yelp from the closet.

Arthur looked up and had to suppress a laugh as he saw an arm sticking up from beneath the five suits of armour that had just fallen out of the closet on top of his poor servant.

"Oh Merlin." He moaned in amusement, and taking the arm pulled Merlin out from under the pile, revealing his servant, who had a helmet stuck on his head.

After helping him out of his predicament, determinedly keeping a straight face, Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who began shoving the armour back into the closet.

"Another one?" he demanded, shoving the helmets onto the shelf.

Arthur sent him an odd look.

"Well yes. What, are you implying that because of what she used to be, she should never get married?" he asked, and Merlin scowled angrily.

"Of course not. But it hasn't been that long since the last one, couldn't she have a bit of a break first?" Merlin asked defensively, and Arthur cocked his head at his friend.

"Merlin, you do know I'm the king right? And as she's my sister, she's a princess." He began.

"Yeah, I noticed." Merlin mumbled angrily, his fears preying on the side of his brain.

"Well I can hardly get old and grey and still have an unmarried sister could I? Marriage is very important, both to show the other kingdoms she has reformed and also to improve Camelot's standing." He explained patiently.

"I get that but it just seems..." Merlin began, looking distasteful, and Arthur thought he understood.

"Oh, you don't like the idea of arranged marriages? Well I do sort of agree with you," he admitted, earning him a look of shock from Merlin, which he promptly ignored, "but Morgana did agree to it, and I won't let her marry anyone who won't treat her well, but you know as well as I do that she's more than capable of looking after herself. But by princess standards she's quite old not to be married and even though I don't really like it, we need to let her be courted, both for her own sake and for the kingdom. How are we meant to let her know she's really accepted if we don't try to make her everything a princess is meant to be?" he asked, and Merlin turned away from him.

"I get that. But still..." he began, wanting to voice what was really going on inside his heart and head but not daring to.

"Besides, it's really thanks to you that anyone is even considering making her their wife. If you hadn't taken her to the ball during Christmas, no one would even be considering courting her for marriage, so really it's all thanks to you!" Arthur said brightly, trying to cheer his friend up.

But far from the look of cheering him up as he had expected, he instead got a grimace from Merlin, his eyes downcast and looking miserable.

"I know all that." He retorted, slamming the closet door shut before anything else fell out and proceeding to strip the bed as if it had done him a great wrong.

Now, many, including Merlin, have said that Arthur is an insensitive idiot. However, all the years with Merlin had let him understand his moods, and as he was usually always so cheerful any deviation from that automatically put him on guard, and he had become particularly alert to when he was upset. The first time he had truly seen that mood, he was ashamed to admit it had been him who had caused it, not believing Merlin's warnings about Cedric, who had proceeded, with Arthur's help, to force Merlin out of his job before revealing himself to be a sorcerer. The second time was after his major falling out with Gaius. Another time had been just after the incident with the lamia, the sheer mention of which still made Arthur's blood boil. And he could tell now that something was once more bothering Merlin.

Thinking back, Merlin had been in an odd mood since the four of them had come back from their tour of the outlying villages. Were the four of them had been together, just like old times. That's what was bothering him. He was worried about Morgana getting married; it meant that the four of them wouldn't be together anymore. Typically sweet and naive of him, trying to keep all of them together, trying desperately to keep everyone he liked in one place. But sweet though it was, he did have to face facts that they all had their own paths to follow, they could hardly all stay together until they were all old and grey. It did suck, but that was the truth of it. And he did sympathise, he would rather keep the four of them together too, but the realities of being a king and a royal were more important sadly. But no wonder Merlin was feeling down, he was so happy to have the four of them back together that he didn't want them all to get split up again. And being Merlin he probably hadn't wanted to admit to himself that they would all get split apart again.

"Hey, Merlin, you do know-?" Arthur began gently, and Merlin glowered at him angrily.

"I know. I know. There's no need to rub it in." Merlin snapped angrily, but with a little bit of sadness in his voice, and with that, he turned, determinedly avoiding Arthur's gaze, bundling the bedclothes in his arms and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Arthur sat back in his chair, taken aback. It wasn't Merlin's abrupt departure, after all he let Merlin away with murder, no one else would let their servant talk to him the way he did. No, it was how angry and down Merlin seemed, he had never reacted like that before. So what was bothering him so much?

The door opened to reveal his wife, fresh from visiting the people in the city and helping out with the poor. She came in, taking off her gloves and cloak, then turned to look at Arthur, an expectant look on her face.

"Alright, Merlin just went past and he looked really miserable. What did you do this time?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Why does everyone always assume it's something I've done?" he asked, and she shot him a patient look, which he grumbled in response to.

"Alright, fine, it usually is me who's upset him, but this time it isn't I swear! I don't know, he's been weird ever since we got back a few days ago." He said, his eyes on the door where his servant had vanished.

"Yeah he has been a bit weird hasn't he? What do you reckon's up with him?" she asked, though she had a shrewd suspicion she knew something of what was bothering Merlin.

"I reckon it's just because he likes having the four of us all together again, you know, how we used to be. The four of us against everything else. I'm not targeted for assassination as far as we know, you aren't, you know, in exile," he said sheepishly, but she didn't seem to notice, "he's not helping clean up my messes and Morgana isn't trying to kill us all, so he's actually the happiest he's been in a while. And now he's got used to us all being together again I think he's just sad that the four of us will eventually all split up."

Gwen looked at him in surprise, and he smiled inwardly. He was occasionally capable of a clever thought, and of actually understanding Merlin.

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. You might be right actually. I mean, it wasn't so bad before because I was a servant too. But now, you're king, I'm queen and Morgana's a princess. Maybe he's afraid of being left behind, left out." She theorised, her face a beautiful look of concern.

Arthur looked at her in surprise, a slightly sick feeling rising in his stomach.

"Why would he think that? He must know by now that if I haven't already gotten rid of him, I actually do like having him around and wouldn't do that to him...right?" he asked, unable to figure out the look she had on her face.

"It might not be his fault." She said softly, and now the sick feeling was getting worse, and he could feel anger boiling within him, as he felt he knew where she was going with this.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his fist clenching.

"Well, I still don't think he's really gotten over the lamia incident. All the hurtful stuff they said to him and did to him, I think it still plays on his mind a lot. I mean, he forgave them and everything, but I think it still bothers him, you know, being a servant, who by all rights most of them would never admit to being friends with. Maybe he's scared that one day you'll just freeze him out, just like the servant he thinks he is, someone unimportant." She said, her tone gentle, making sure her husband knew that she was in no way implying that to be true.

Arthur thought about it. The lamia incident. Merlin had been miserable for days afterward, not teasing him or even retaliating when Arthur baited him, and it had begun to worry him immensely, especially when every time a knight, who had blissfully forgotten, went past he always darted to Arthur's other side so he wouldn't have to talk to them. It had taken him days to find out what had truly happened out there, and when Gwen, not Merlin, had told him everything the knights had done, he'd been beside himself with fury. He'd been furious with the knights for days, and had warned them that the next time any of them so much as pulled a hair from Merlin's head their lives would be forfeit. And it did still make sense that he was dealing with that. He didn't appear to be, but according to Gaius (who Arthur had asked in secret afterwards) Merlin had always thought that he was worth nothing, and people who were meant to be his friends telling him he was couldn't have helped. But even so, afraid if he was that all the nobles he knew, which admittedly were basically everyone now aside from Gaius, that still didn't quite explain it.

"Well, I'll just have to go and talk to him then." He said, getting to his feet, but Gwen then took his arm, her face pensive.

"It might not just be him being afraid that we're going to forget about him." She said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What else would it be?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Well, it might be to do with Morgana." She said, smiling suggestively, but being married as she was to Arthur, her husband didn't get the reference.

"I know he doesn't approve of people coming to court her." He said dismissively, and Gwen suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, but only with difficulty.

"Sort of right. He doesn't approve of _anyone_ coming to court her." She hinted, but Arthur just looked at her as if she were mad.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Isn't it obvious? He doesn't want anyone to court her because _he's _in love with her!" she shouted in exasperation.

Arthur at first looked at her as if she were insane. And then, as he began to think about it, it did begin to make sense. Ever since Christmas, Merlin and Morgana had both been in incredibly good moods, in fact Merlin's was so good it was slightly annoying at times. It was like he was on euphoria ever since Christmas, and come to think of it, when he hadn't been arguing with Arthur during the last few weeks, he had been spending his time with Morgana. Indeed, he actually saw more of her than even Arthur did, and he saw her nearly every day.

"No, he would tell me...wouldn't he?" he asked, but he had never had any experience of this before.

True he had always teased Merlin for fancying Morgana but now he apparently did love her, at least according to Gwen and realistically she would probably know better than he would anyway. He had attended the ball with her, and they had kissed, but Morgana and he had both claimed that that was as friends. Looking back on it, he'd been stupid to listen to them.

Gwen looked at him kindly but patiently, as though she were helping a child with their studies.

"Well firstly, like we think is still bugging him, he's just a servant. Half of the nobles at court went crazy when you married me, marrying outside your class boundary, so he probably thinks Morgana wouldn't be interested in him. He'll also be worried she would just see him as the same boy who always had a crush on her rather than what he is now, but that's just silly if you ask me. Morgana is also your sister, so he'd be afraid of asking you or saying anything to you because of how you might react, he'd be afraid of damaging his friendship with you, he loves you too much to do that. And sweetie, realising that someone is in love with someone is actually technically the best friends job." She said sheepishly, and that just made Arthur feel worse.

Great. His best friend was in love with his sister, and he'd been clueless. What was more, Merlin was also scared that one day all his friends would just up and abandon him. That needed fixed, and quickly. How could he be so blind?

"Alright, I'm away to find Merlin. You could slip into something more comfortable for when I get back." He said in a husky voice, and she smiled slightly.

"It all depends on the manner of your return." She whispered seductively, kissing him deeply, while shoving him towards the door.

XX

Arrows spattered into the ground around him as he dashed through the darkened, misty forest. His hair long and curled, hanging down to his shoulders, his bright blue eyes squinting through the night, clad in dirty robes, tall and gangly but still well built, Mordred dashed down a slope, splashing into a small, shallow estuary, and laid in wait, waiting for his pursuers to come closer, so he could finish them.

The bandits had been chasing him for ages, seeking to sell him into slavery most likely. But now, the hunters were about to become the hunted.

The group came into view, eight of them, and Mordred grinned, his teeth flashing in the dim forest. Years had passed since he had needed the help of the treacherous Emrys and his friends. Now he was more than capable of looking after himself. Feeling the magic, his eyes flashed amber, and he struck.

The first slaver was yanked into the tree by a branch, snapping his neck as he was hauled upwards. As the others turned, roots leapt from the ground, wrapped around another and dragged him beneath the earth with a muffled scream. Another root then darted through the chest of another slaver, before a young tree bent itself in half and crushed two more into the ground. The remaining three were now screaming with terror, running for the estuary Mordred had hidden himself in. Allowing himself a cruel smile, he sprang out of the estuary, a feral grin on his face, and several stones from the riverbed bored through the skull of another slaver. The last two drew swords and ran at him, but he was more than confident of his ability to stop them.

Gesturing with his hand, a serpent made of water sprang from the river, going into one slaver's mouth and nose, and with a gargle, he fell, and that left Mordred alone with the last of the slavers. Hissing in glee, he waved his hands, and the swords of each dead slaver burst from their sheaths and sliced the last slaver to ribbons with a cry of pain and terror, blood soaking the leaf covered ground.

Mordred stood panting, pleased with his work. His powers were growing every day, that much was clear. However, he had to find a use for his powers, and he had to do so quickly. For the last few years, he had been constantly on the run, ever since Merlin's betrayal of him. Filled with hatred, resentment and abandonment, Mordred had initially sought Morgana, seeking the one who had been so kind to him when he had been hiding from Uther. Milling about from place to place, he had once caught up with her and her sister, Morgause, but the elder witch had warded him off with her powers, and he hadn't been able to contact Morgana. Ever since then, and the death of her sister, he had been trying all the harder to find her so as to avenge himself on Uther, Arthur and Merlin. However, all this time later, he had still had not found her, but he had learnt of the death of Uther and Morgause. While the two had gotten what they had deserved, Arthur and Merlin were still out there, and filled with raging hatred for Emrys, his spinelessness, his cowardice and his betrayal, he had dedicated himself to taking everything he held dear, and that included his precious King Arthur. And he would not stop until he had his revenge on the coward and left him with nothing, as he had with Mordred.

After stripping the dead of anything useful, the teenager looked around the dark forest, a chill in the back of his mind. Like a dark cave you yearned to explore but dared not to. Looking around the misty clearing, he saw folds of mist roll away from a specific road.

Mordred hadn't survived for so long on his own by being stupid. Since he had last left Camelot, he had had to rely on only himself to survive, and his magic. Why had this path opened before him? Looking at it suspiciously, fearing a trap, he began to edge away from it when a voice entered into his mind. It was not a brutal intrusion, but not a gentle one either, like something large trying to fit into an opening too small for it.

"_Do not shirk away. This way lies your destiny, your revenge, and your victory_."

The voice was strange. Soft and melodic, like a womans, but also deep and snarling, like some great beasts. However, he felt with some degree of certainty, perhaps stemming from magic, that this was what he was supposed to do. Smiling sinisterly, feeling that soon he would crush Merlin and Arthur beneath his boot, he headed in the direction of the road.

XX

_It was the marketplace, and Merlin was heading back towards the castle, his arms filled with items for Gaius. Suddenly, Merlin doubled over, the victim of a fist to the stomach, the items falling from his hands. Invisible hands and feet continued to pound into him, ignoring his cries of pain, and then a dagger, silver and wicked, lanced into his gut. A weakened, feeble and bloodied Merlin gasped, holding his hand to the wound as his life bled out of him...Cries of sorrow and dismay as Merlin was found, long dead...a howling Gwen shivering beside a funeral pyre while Arthur looked on at the flames in heartbroken horror, a mad fire glinting in his eyes...and Merlin's body consumed by flames...Camelot ablaze with dark fire, a burnt out, ruined husk, and Arthur and Gwen's body, butchered in the tombs, right beside the one bearing Merlin, all the while a black knight and a red robed woman laughing evilly while a dark shadow eclipsed the two of them..._

"NO!" Morgana gasped, sitting bolt upright, her breath heavy.

Looking around her tower room, she quickly began to get her breathing back under control. As her breathing went back to normal, she flicked a finger at the torches, lighting the room up as she climbed out of her chair, where she had fallen asleep knitting. To her surprise, the blanket she had started knitting for Gaius was complete, neatly rolled up on the floor, and her needles were still clacking away in thin air. Picking the blanket up, she set it around her shoulders against the chill of her room, frowning out of the window.

It had been so long since she had had a dream like that, a prophetic one involving the death of someone she cared about. In fact, it hadn't been since she had left Camelot with Morgause that she had last had such a dream, back when she still cared for everyone other than Uther. And now, here she was again, and because of her ongoing reformation and her deepening love and care for Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Gaius and the knights, once more she was beset with these nighttime visions. But that one had been different. Never before had she had one about Merlin.

Ones about Arthur, check, like the one when he was drowned by that lady Sophia. Ones about Gwen, good and bad depending on what side she was on at the time, she'd had. But Merlin was a new one on her. And that was not the sort of dream she would like to be having about Merlin. No she'd rather have dreams where he was alive, with her...

Shaking her head to get it away from the very interesting place it had taken her, she pondered why she was suddenly having dreams about Merlin. Well, some dreams of him she'd been having ever since Christmas, and she didn't mind them at all. However, the dreams foretelling his death were new. And problem was, she was worried. She knew how much the leadership of Camelot cared about and depended on Merlin. She, Arthur, Gwen, the majority of the knights, most of them would be devastated if something happened to Merlin. But was her dream an actual vision of the future, or just an indicator of things to come?

With this distasteful thought on her mind, she left her room, seeking to clear her head out on the battlements. Now that she thought of it, all her dreams had been darker lately, involving death and destruction. And while a few months ago, Camelot dying a fiery death would have appealed to her, now it didn't in the slightest. Morgause had used her, she knew that now. She had used her to exact revenge on Uther, and as Merlin said she had allowed herself to become bitter and vengeful, not noticing or believing that unlike Uther, he, Arthur and Gwen did like her and would do so no matter what. Morgause, the feeling of abandonment by her friends, and Merlin's much regretted betrayal when he had poisoned her had turned her against Camelot and her friends, made her bitter and eager for power. But Arthur, showing a length of care and compassion their father never would have shown, pardoned her, freeing her from her belief that all of them would gladly have her killed, and her entire outlook had begun to change. And after everything Merlin had done for her at Christmas, she also had her friendship with Gwen back, their attempts to kill each other aside, suitors were coming for her, and there was also of course Merlin.

No wonder her dreams were so dark. She had a hell of a lot more to lose now she was back with the ones who she loved, rather than when she had lived alone in her shack plotting in the dark.

As she stepped out onto the battlements, deciding to go by Gaius' room and deliver his blanket, and with a bit of luck, see Merlin, she was surprised to see him already standing at the overlook, his face troubled. Smiling, she sidled alongside him, leaning on her wrists as the two of them looked out over Camelot.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly, turning his head to study her.

"Vision." She said in distaste, and Merlin turned to face her fully, his eyes narrowed in worry.

Right there was one of the reasons she was so fond of Merlin. During her childhood and before her betrayal, any mention of her visions had freaked Arthur out, frightened Gwen, had made Gaius clam up, and of course carried a risk of execution with it with Uther. Merlin on the other hand had always been the one who would seek her out, try to cheer her up, check she wasn't freaking out, and above all make sure she was alright, and would do so unflinchingly.

"I thought they had stopped?" he asked worriedly, his eyes full of concern as he stooped his head to look right into her own eyes, taking in the bracelet Morgause had given her to ward off the visions.

"Well they had, at least while I was with Morgause or on the run. Basically when I had nothing to care about aside from myself." She said, and he looked at her with sympathy.

"What was it about?" he asked after a minute, during which time Morgana had been wondering just when he felt the way she had, and she had to suppress a rueful smile.

"It was you." She said, eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

The blush that appeared on his cheeks was really quite sweet. Deciding to tease him a little later, she kept her silence, while he asked in a mock-casual voice,

"You were dreaming about me?"

"Nothing good though." She said regretfully, and he looked at her, his face a mask of concern for her, but also looking slightly put out.

"What was it?" he asked after a minute.

Morgana sighed, and pulled the blanket further around herself, and then felt Merlin's arm wrap around her shoulders, tentatively at first, further insulating her against the cold. Sidling up to him so he didn't have to strain himself, she pursed her lips and began to tell him.

"Fire, death, you getting killed, Gwen and Arthur being devastated and then being killed, and two people, a black knight and a woman in red, neither of whom I recognise while Camelot burned around them."

Merlin looked down at her, his kind face overwhelmingly filled with concern and sympathy for her, and she smiled a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Is this where you tell me it's probably nothing?" she asked, and he snorted and shook his head.

"No, because we both know that's not true. But, don't worry about it. We've averted your visions before haven't we? We can do it again." He said, though she could hear a little flicker of fear in his voice.

"True." She admitted, after all it had been him who had averted the one when Arthur was drowning.

They stood together on the rampart, his arm around her shoulders, gently, not trying anything like most men in her experience (and after a couple of years on the run she'd had a bit, like that perv Agravaine, and Helios' had tried to get a little _too _friendly at times too), he was just there, being there for her. However, she so wished he would do something, something for her to react to. While she did value him very highly as a friend, her heart yearned for something more. A few more minutes passed, the two of them looking out at the dark city, feeling warm beside Merlin, safe, comforted, and then she looked up at him, his eyes set in the distance.

"What's wrong Merlin? Has Arthur annoyed you again?" she asked softly, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not him. It's just me being stupid." He said sadly.

She looked up at him, seeing the grim set to his mouth and eyes and her heart panged for him. Merlin yearned to tell her how he felt about her. But he couldn't do that. She was Arthur's sister, and he didn't want to get in the way of her getting married to whatever noble caught her fancy. Better they remained friends. And besides, how could he tell her how he felt when his best friend was her brother? How would he react to the news that Merlin was in love with Morgana? He could envisage Uther's reaction to such news, he just hoped that Arthur would take it slightly better if he found out. Better for all of them if they remained friends, even if he did want something more.

"I'm going in Merlin, I'll see you later." She said after a while, and acting on impulse, kissed his cheek.

He gave her a small grin, and she turned away from him, heading back inside. Merlin fought down the impulse to blurt out that he loved her, instead settling to say something else as he watched her head inside.

"Morgana?" he asked softly.

"Yes Merlin?" she asked, her long black hair glinting in the moonlight as she turned to face him.

"Enjoy meeting your suitor tomorrow." He said quietly, his voice not betraying the disdain and resentment for the situation he felt, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Hmm. I'll try." She said regretfully, giving him a slightly sad smile and, wishing he was the one courting her tomorrow, and with a last longing look that he didn't notice, she headed inside to deliver the blanket to Gaius.

Merlin looked out over the overlook, down at the dark city below. His mood recently had been bad, he knew that. Part of it was that he was afraid that his friends wouldn't want to basically be friends with him anymore. It was an irrational fear, with very little basis in reality (lamia and Arthur's insults aside) but he couldn't overcome it. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he just didn't react well to change, and the thought of all of his closest friends going off and doing their own thing was quite a considerable change, and maybe he was just reacting badly to that. All his life in Ealdor, people who had been friends with him were few and far between, not wanting to be associated with the freak with magical powers. Will had been one of the few who had actually taken the risk in order to become his friend. And here he had Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, the knights, all of whom were his friends. So why was he suddenly afraid of losing them all of a sudden? The only thing he could think of that might turn them against him was finding out about his magic. Either that or they would just drift off...

Shaking his head, he cursed himself for his stupidity. He knew these people, his friends. They wouldn't let him just vanish into the ether while went off to do their own thing. But the question still remained, why was he feeling like this?

Maybe it was because of how he felt about Morgana, his feelings which were getting stronger by the day for the witch. And the thought of yet another suitor coming to court her, when he was here, feeling as he was, it was driving him insane. And unlike most if not all of the suitors, he actually understood her, understood what had driven her towards evil, and understood her powers. Who else could say that about her? Grunting in annoyance with everything, with the situation, himself, his mood, and everything else he could figure out how to curse, he stood there, feeling further depressed and angry as he looked out at the overhang. And then, to make his mood even worse, he suddenly remembered Gaius had wanted him to clean the floors and his leech tank. Bitterly swearing, his temper close to bursting, he was about to head inside when Arthur suddenly came out onto the battlements and stood beside him, looking out over the city with his friend.

Merlin stood there in mutinous silence. He really needed to go and do his chores for Gaius if he intended to get any sleep tonight, but with Arthur there he didn't want to risk walking out on him twice in one day.

"What's wrong Merlin?" Arthur asked gently, a tone which surprised Merlin.

He looked at his friend, his best friend, and rather seeing annoyance of reluctance, or resentment (which he'd have seen had Gwen made him come), he just saw genuine compassion and concern for his friend.

Merlin sighed and went back to looking out over the city.

"I don't know. I'm sorry I've been such a drag the last few days." He said quietly, and Arthur cocked his head at him.

"Is it to do with Morgana?" he asked hesitantly, and Merlin looked at him in surprise.

"How do you know about that?" he asked, put out, and Arthur gave him a rueful smile.

"The perils of having a wife smarter than you are. And don't you dare tell her I said that." He warned, and Merlin laughed a little.

"Ok, I won't. Well, yeah, partly, it's about, you know, Morgana." He admitted, realising he was talking about his feelings for the others sister.

"You love her don't you?" Arthur asked suddenly and Merlin thought about denying it, then decided against it, nodding slightly.

"Yeah. I do." He said, sending a fearful look at Arthur, and stepping away from him a little.

"Oh Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded in annoyance, further confusing Merlin.

Why wasn't Arthur yelling at him, or laughing mockingly at him, saying it could and would never happen? It just didn't add up.

"I don't know. You've got enough to worry about without worrying about your lovesick best friend who has the hots for your sister. And besides, its not exactly what you say to her brother is it? 'Oh by the way I'm in love with your sister'." Merlin said sadly, and Arthur looked at him with an odd expression on his face.

"Well that wasn't very bright of you was it? After all, who do you know who fell in love with a girl by all rights they could never really have? Oh yeah that would be me." He said, and the absurdity of the situation suddenly hit Merlin and he burst out laughing, joined a second later by Arthur.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would tell me off for being an idiot and actually be right to do it." Merlin admitted with a snigger, and Arthur grinned.

"Me neither. But seriously, why didn't you tell me? Did you think I'd be mad or something?" he asked, and Merlin shrugged.

"Well partly. She is your sister after all. And it's pathetic. I know I could never be with her, so why bother you with it?" he asked softly, his voice low and dejected.

Arthur looked at his friend, feeling a strange sensation in his throat, and he reached out a hand and turned Merlin around to face him.

"Merlin...I'm your best friend right?" he asked, and Merlin nodded without hesitation.

"I know there's been times I've not listened to you. You know, with Cedric, Morgana, Gwen, Agravaine, and I should have done, look at the messes I got into because I didn't listen to you. But this is different from all those times. You aren't telling me something I'll stick my head into the sand to avoid facing the truth about Merlin. You're telling me something that is affecting you, is important to you. And I won't say I won't tease you, because I probably will, but I also want to help you Merlin, or at least try to make it a little easier for you. And considering everything that happened between me and Gwen, don't you think you might feel a little better if you talk to someone who knows what you're dealing with? If you want to strop and moan about it, fine, I'll listen. If you want to rage about it I'll listen. Merlin, you're my best friend. And I know how much being in love with someone you can't have sucks. So if you want to talk, I'll listen. Provided you do it while you're doing the jobs I give you." He finished with a slight grin, and Merlin smiled.

"Thanks." He said, and he meant it.

"You're welcome." And the two went back to staring out at the city.

"I can't help it. I know I can't do anything about it, but still..." Merlin said, and Arthur looked at him sympathetically.

Merlin really had fallen for Morgana hard this time. But just like it had once been with him and Gwen, there was nothing Merlin could do about his feelings, even if Morgana did reciprocate. She was a princess, he was a servant. He was the king's best friend, she was his sister. The nobles of court would all be opposed to it, so would a few of Merlin's friends. But question was, would he be opposed to it himself? If it came to it, would he allow his best friend and his sister to be together? Did he even want to find out? Part of him was screaming objections from all corners of his brain, but then Merlin had always been there for him and his problems with Gwen. So would he truly be opposed to making his best friend happy?

While Arthur pondered this, he saw the depressed expression on Merlin's face, an expression that had been on his face all too recently lately. Merlin was meant to be happy, cheerful, not verging on depression. Something about Merlin's depression just didn't sit well with him. One he hated seeing his friend so down, but he also found it highly unnatural. Even when Merlin was in the worst of spirits he was never usually this down in the dumps.

"It'll get better Merlin. I promise it will." Arthur said and Merlin gave him a feeble grin, which made Arthur knit his brows together in annoyance.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"What else is bothering you? And don't say nothing, because I know something is." He said, and he was rewarded by the nervous and self condemning look on Merlin's face.

"It's just, well you and Gwen are married now, Morgana is going to get married to some noble who doesn't live near here, and well, I know it's stupid but..."

Arthur arched an eyebrow.

"But you're worried about being left behind, that we won't want you around anymore?" he asked, going with what Gwen had said and trusting his (slightly, not that he'd admit it) more observant wife was right.

"Well...yeah." Merlin admitted with a sigh.

Arthur gave a small smile, resolving not to mention to Gwen that she was right and looked at Merlin.

"Hey. Merlin, we've been friends for about five years. Just because Gwen and I are married now doesn't mean we're going to go and forget about you. None of us are. You're stuck with us until we're all old and grey, understand?" he asked firmly but gently, and Merlin smiled and nodded.

"I know that, I just can't shake the feeling that it'll happen." He said softly, and Arthur looked right into his eyes.

"Well it won't. I won't ever force you away. Ok?" he said firmly, and Merlin nodded meekly, smiling a little bit.

"Thanks Arthur." He said gratefully, and he smiled.

"Come on you, let's get you home before you become any more morbid." He said teasingly and the two friends headed inside.

XX

Gaius was awake, looking ever so slightly grumpy when the king and Merlin entered the room.

"Ah Merlin. I see you finally remembered that I wanted you to clean the floors and mop out my leech tank." Gaius said with a grim smile and Merlin groaned and slouched off up to his room.

"Gaius, maybe give him a bit of a break? He's depressed as it is." Arthur whispered to the physician, and Gaius frowned.

"Have you noticed that too? I thought at first it was because he was getting over his feelings for the lady Morgana, but now I'm not so sure, he isn't usually like this. Well he is when he has to clean the leech tank, but not all day." Gaius said, as Merlin came back down the stairs, looking confused.

"Gaius, what's this?" he asked, indicating the small necklace with a rune on it, which seemed to say fear.

"That's what I was wondering. I found it under your pillow earlier when I was cleaning. I take it it isn't yours?" he asked, and Merlin shook his head.

"Fear..." Arthur muttered, a suspicion growing in his mind, along with his temper.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, cocking his head a little.

Arthur then took it from him, and threw it into the open fire place, where it crackled and burned, then turned back to look at Merlin. And, as Arthur had begun to suspect, a black sort of shroud suddenly left his friend, and Merlin's face brightened considerably, as did his entire demeanour, which made he and Gaius exchange significant glances.

"Feel better?" he asked, and Merlin smiled, not one of his hesitant smiles like from up on the roof but his usual smile, which certainly improved Arthur's mood.

"Yeah actually! Hang on, someone put an enchantment on me!" he moaned, and he sounded so frustrated and wronged by this that Arthur had to suppress a snigger in order to keep his face the same mask of worry that Gaius' was.

"Apparently so Merlin but who?" he asked grimly.

"Morgana?" Arthur ventured hesitantly, earning him a filthy look from Merlin, which he had to admit he deserved. But if news that Merlin had been enchanted to believe all his friends would abandon him, most people would probably look to Morgana as the main culprit first.

"No. It wouldn't be." Merlin said stoutly.

"You sure you're not-" Arthur began, hating himself, but Merlin cut him off.

"Yes I'm sure. First off, what would she have to gain from it? She lives here now, so she could cause a hell of a lot more damage if she just used a spell to trip me down the stairs. Secondly, if you found out it was her who enchanted me, you'd probably banish her or kill her. Thirdly, she has no reason to. And fourthly, why enchant me just to feel miserable? She's already proved that she can be a hell of a lot more effective if I was enchanted to hurt you. It just seems petty, to make me feel miserable." He reasoned, and he did have to admit he had a point.

"Well, who else could it be? Who else could have gotten into your chambers?" Arthur asked Gaius, who shrugged.

"I don't know sire. I suppose anyone could have gotten in but what Merlin says is true. It seems a rather foolish waste of time when another enchantment could have caused a lot more havoc than just making Merlin depressed."

Arthur frowned. Something wasn't right. But, Merlin, while maybe a little down inside, was basically back to his usual cheery self, and for the moment that's all that mattered. Anything else was tomorrow's problem.

"Alright. We'll look into it, but let's keep it quiet. I'll only tell the knights. Night Gaius." He said, turning to leave, and Gaius bowed.

"Arthur?" Merlin spoke up and he turned to look at his friend.

"Thanks." He said, with his usual smile, and Arthur grinned.

"Night Merlin." H said, and left the room, leaving Merlin and Gaius to talk about who may have put the enchantment on Merlin.

XX

She watched in the mirror as Arthur, having destroyed the enchantment on Merlin, strolled off, leaving Merlin and Gaius alone, who immediately began to talk.

"Curse you Arthur Pendragon!" she hissed in vexation, allowing the mirror to return to normal as she strolled to the throne set into the wall, anger simmering in her at the thought that she may have made a mistake with her spy.

"_I take it that means that your plan is not going accordingly?_" a deep, harsh voice asked, and she looked into shadows to where the voice lay, coiled.

She scowled, annoyance coming out of her. After all, it was mostly a test of her spy, which she supposed if she was merciful, he had passed. It wasn't his fault Arthur and Merlin were so damned co-dependent on each other.

"It wasn't a particularly sophisticated plan to begin with." She responded after a minute in which she calmed down, and he made a questioning noise in his throat.

"_It actually seems unworthy of you_."

She laughed slightly, reclining in the stone throne as she heard him shuffling around in the shadows.

"I agree, it was unworthy of me. However, we are playing the long game here. There was a reason for this plan, both to begin to sow mistrust within their ranks and also to check the capabilities and commitment of our spy. And despite Arthur destroying the enchantment, the seeds are still planted within Merlin's mind, a suspicion that when the time comes, Arthur will abandon him. And that will leave Camelot ripe for the pruning." She gloated, visions of that long awaited and delayed day filing her mind's eye.

"_You risk pushing him closer to the traitor_." He warned darkly, and she smiled, her white teeth flashing in the gloom of their lair.

"I know. But that will hardly bother us. After all, I have a plan to deal with the traitor." She promised smugly, and he gave a deep booming laugh, and she could hear his body moving in the shadows as he did so.

"_Good. The flux of destiny and magic are giving us the opening we need. Their weakness will allow us to exploit it to our own ends, and then utilise that to bring about the fall of Camelot, the once and future king and his pet warlock. When will the boy arrive? I seek to avenge myself on the Pendragon line._"

She snorted derisively at his bloodlust, crossing her legs on her throne. For one so old, he really could do with learning patience.

"Who doesn't? The boy is on his way now. I was thinking of sending a few wyvern to see how he fairs against them." She told him, and she could virtually hear his eyebrow rising questioningly.

"_Really? Wasn't his disposal of the slavers enough proof of his power?_"

She glared at the shadows, breath hissing between her teeth.

"Ordinarily, it would be. But these aren't just any people we are trying to destroy. This is the once and future king, his pet warlock Emrys, the traitor, and the knights of Camelot, who are the best in the land. We need to know exactly what the child is capable of if we are to use him against Arthur and Merlin." She explained, and he did have to admit, she had a point.

"_But even if he survives my pets attack, how will he be able to match Arthur and Merlin in combat? He's just a boy, and there's only so much we can do to help him_."

She smiled, getting up from her throne and heading to the altar in the middle of the courtyard, drawing on her reserves of strength. It was time for the Old Religion to do a favour for its most loyal servant.

"I will need your help. The Old Religion does not like to give anything away for free, even now." She said, standing by the altar.

He growled in annoyance, and positioned himself to better help her, allowing her to drain on his vast reserves of magic that surpassed even hers, which alone were outmatched by only Merlin, and perhaps Morgana.

Magic was in flux. The kilter of destiny, the set paths for everything in existence, all were in chaos, due to Morgana's unexpected capture, and ever since then, her inexplicable return to good and all that entailed. No strong evil was left to oppose the creation of Albion, and its creators, Arthur and Merlin, throwing the balance of the world into anarchy, no dark to oppose the two strongest lights in existence. With the set path now up in the air, and all that was meant to be predestined now in doubt, magic was out of control, the Old Religion and hence magic itself were in chaos, trying to make up for the deficit, and as such it was out of control. And so, her erstwhile ally had returned to the land, seeking answers, coming across the chaotic state of magic, known to none at the time. And with his magic to anchor itself to, here at the birthplace of all magic, she, for unknown reasons, had returned to life without having to trade a life for it, showing the chaotic state of magic and of the Old Religion, which for reasons unknown had deemed her the one fit to return to balance out magic, sorting out the balance of the world. And as the world was still unbalanced and was getting more so by the day, it only made sense that they utilised that, in order to bring back the natural order of things. After all, there would soon be more than enough deaths to compensate for those she would resurrect in her desire to destroy Camelot, Arthur and Merlin.

She began to chant, her eyes fixed on the heavens, storm clouds rolling overhead. Wind swept through the ruins, and rain began to plummet, as a chill settled on the area. Magic poured into her from all directions, from below her, from around her, from her ally, and from the sky, adding to her own more than considerable power. Feeling the power of the Old Religion surging through her, growing by the second, she began the incantation, her hands placed above the altar, the lightning sending jagged forks down around the two of them. Magic was already unbalanced, what was tipping the balance a little more going to do? Besides, even if the Callieach responded to what she was doing, between the two of them they should be able to bind her...but that was a plan for another day.

She finished her incantation, and a flash of lightning struck down from the sky, illuminating the entire courtyard, earning a growl from her companion. And as the light faded, a skeleton appeared first, then it was clad in muscle and tissue, then skin, then hair, then clothes, and finally, life breathed out of him once more.

She stood back, her long dress billowing around her as she smiled at her creation. He sat up, beholding himself in awe, then looked around at his surroundings. And when he saw her companion, he bolted off the altar, reaching valiantly for a sword that wasn't there.

"Calm. You are returned to life. Take a moment to get used to it." She said sweetly, sitting back on her throne, while her companion stomped back into the shadows.

"How is this possible?" he asked in awe, striding past the alcove where her companion laired and kneeling at her feet.

"Actually its all thanks to two people: your former employer Morgana, and your killer, Merlin." She said with a sinister smile.

His eyes widened as his memory of his death returned.

"Merlin! The boy, he's Emrys! The one who Morgana is afraid of! I must warn her." He said, and there came a deep, guttural, booming laugh from the alcove.

"_I think not puny human. You now work with us. Morgana has been taken in by her brother, pardoned for her actions. She is now within Camelot, and becomes even less dedicated to taking the throne and killing her brother by the minute. And we already know of the boy's true identity._"

He looked around at them, his face slack with shock.

"However, you are in luck. Because she and Merlin are no longer on the established path, magic is in chaos, hence my return. And now, I will destroy Camelot once and for all, and your dear nephew along with it." She promised, and he smiled.

"If that is your wish, I shall endeavour to help you my lady, as thanks for my resurrection. What do you propose?" he asked, eyeing her appreciatively.

"A partnership between us. Firstly, I want you to tell me everything you know about Arthur, his knights, his queen and most importantly Merlin and Gaius, I have a score to settle with them. Everything, no matter how small must be told. And then, when our guest arrives, your help will be invaluable. The boy will need to understand his enemies if we are to use him to destroy our foes. And that is where you will truly earn your keep." She said smugly, and he bowed.

"As my lady wishes. What of the lady Morgana?" he asked curiously, and not for the first time she wondered about what their relationship had entailed.

"She will be dealt with in due time. Do not fret over her. Your loyalty to her is over. She is now loyal to another," she said, though didn't tell him that it was his killer, "and yours is up for grabs. I assume resurrecting you is a sufficient means of procuring your loyalty?" she asked and he bowed deeply.

"It is indeed my lady." He said, offering his hand to her, and she extended her own, allowing him to rise it to his lips and kiss it.

"Good. Now, tell me everything you know about Arthur Pendragon." She commanded, and he smiled indulgently.

"As my lady commands." Agravaine said smugly and began to talk to his new found allies.

**Hello there!**

**This is the sequel to A Camelot Christmas, apologies it took so long. But here we are, and as this was originally a one shot you're getting the entire story at once, as I thought 77 pages long was a bit extreme.**

**So, schemes are afoot? What has happened with magic? Who are the mysterious people on the Isle of the Blessed? Who is the spy in Camelot? What will Morgana's suitor be like?**

**Time will tell!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A Camelot Courtship

Merlin headed out the next morning, feeling a lot better than he had in days. He had managed to avoid doing his chores last night, as both he and Gaius were a bit more concerned with who could have put that enchantment on him, to make all his negative feelings more powerful. Whoever it was, they were either very overconfident that that would be all it would take to make Merlin lose it, they didn't really put their heart into it, or otherwise this little thing was just a test. Either way, the entire thing didn't make that much sense. Considering the vast majority of evil sorcerers Merlin had encountered, all of them were more than capable of creating a much more dangerous enchantment. Making him miserable for days just seemed petty when it came down to it.

Unknowing as they were of who could have placed the enchantment, he and Gaius had decided to keep a closer eye on things for the time being. After all it had been a while since someone had decided to attack Camelot, the bad guys must be getting restless. But even if that was the case, it still seemed a very silly thing to do, and overall relatively pointless, unless whoever had had it planted hoped he would take Arthur down with him into depression. With that concerning thought on mind, Merlin went about his tasks for Arthur as usual, feeling a lot happier than he had in days. However, as he went through the castle, he saw it being set up for the imminent visit of Lord Madvedor, Morgana's newest suitor. Now, while he had pushed the fears that Arthur and the others would abandon him mostly out of his head, he was still opposed to Morgana meeting a suitor. One he disagreed with it. Two, he didn't want her to get married and sent off to some far away land. And three, he was in love with her, and call him jealous and selfish, but he didn't want to see her with another guy.

However, he knew nothing could ever happen, so he kept his silence. Which would be a lot easier if Arthur wasn't being totally unbearable. He was only trying to help, bless him, but in his own way he was making it worse. After he had told the knights about the enchantment that had been put on Merlin, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Tristan and Leon kept finding excuses to walk down the corridor with him, which had led to several uncomfortable minutes with Leon and Gwaine discussing girls they had recently hooked up with. For Gwaine, this seemed to change with the time of day, however, it seemed Leon was totally besotted with a girl called Cara, and kept trailing off like some love struck idiot, much to Merlin's discomfort. And when he wasn't being escorted around by the knights, he either was with Arthur or Gwen. Now while Arthur knew and was in his own way trying to make him feel better by keeping him away from Morgana, and also wouldn't talk about it unless Merlin brought it up, Gwen however, probably suspecting her husband hadn't done it right, kept trying to persuade him to talk about it. As such, he felt he was slowly going mad, and he heaved a sigh of relief once the two of them were ready to go and greet the suitor.

"You sure you want to come?" Arthur asked as the three of them headed down the stairs, and Merlin stopped himself rolling his eyes, albeit with difficulty.

"Yes I'm sure. Arthur, I'm not going to stop doing my job just because of how I feel about Morgana. I know nothing will ever happen, and that's the end of it. Ok? I'm fine." He whined, and Arthur nodded, clapping him on the shoulder.

"If you're sure." Gwen said, and the two of them hurried down the stairs, as he was just entering the courtyard.

"Ugh, there better be some unknown heir to the throne because if they don't stop, we're going to need one!" Merlin grumbled to himself.

"Aha! Then I'll become queen!" a voice said teasingly, and Merlin looked behind him to see Morgana strolling towards him.

She looked amazing. Clad in a backless dark green dress, with a shawl of see through silk draping around her arms, her hair styled up into a bun and then falling in a drape down one side of her face, as she had had while on the run, her eyes marked with a shimmering blue colour and a small ring of silver with a lilac pendant hanging from it was around her forehead.

"Morgana! You, uh, you look amazing." He said breathlessly, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you. Why you going to kill Arthur and Gwen?" she asked as the two headed down the stairs.

Merlin snorted.

"They're just being a little too helpful today that's all." He said, not wanting her to know what they were really doing.

"Is it to do with the enchantment they found on you?" she asked, her green eyes narrowed, and realising this was better than dancing around the topic of his feelings for her, he seized on it.

"Yeah. They're just being overprotective. They never used to be, and it's not like I was in any danger. But still..."

"Well it is worrying that a sorcerer managed to get into Camelot and enchant you, however poor an enchantment it was, without anyone noticing. They probably feel guilty because they never noticed. I should have noticed." She said as they reached the door, and he held it open for her.

"You weren't to know." He soothed her, and she gave him a small, sad smile as they entered the sunlit courtyard.

"I'm a High Priestess Merlin. If I can't figure out that someone I care about is under an enchantment, a lousy one at that, something is seriously wrong." She said, patting his hand and then she went to stand beside Gwen, before being flanked by the knights.

More to escape Gwen's smug, knowing look as she had seen Morgana pat his hand, Merlin went and stood behind Arthur.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked his friend, and Merlin just shook his head, smiling. Arthur turned and looked at Morgana, rolled his eyes and smiled, and then turned to face the sound of trumpets.

A fanfare then went up through the city, causing Arthur to look at Merlin, bemused. The entourage walked towards the courtyard doors to see three men on horseback, followed by people bearing masses of treasure chests, suits of armour and other items of worth, all singing and laughing jovially. Several happy looking, scantily dressed women danced up and down the oncoming procession, which while it certainly attracted the knights attention, it made Merlin raise his eyebrows at Arthur, who grinned feebly.

"I can already tell he's a pretentious twat." Merlin muttered into his ear, and he could see Arthur forcing down a snigger.

"Even with knowing how you feel about Morgana, I can't disagree with that." He whispered back, making Merlin grin.

"Presenting Lord Madvedor, here to offer his services and press his suit to the Lady Morgana Pendragon!" an announcer called as the three horses rode into the courtyard.

Madvedor himself was in the centre, dressed in armour like navy blue robes of the sort Uther had used to favour. In his right hand was a large staff, with a dark sphere on the top, and his red hair was cut short, with deep grooves of skin cutting through the hair on the back of his head and the sides. He gave a smile, then leapt off his horse, to applause from his followers and another fanfare, and he walked up to Arthur and bowed, then repeated so to Gwen.

"Lord Madvedor, you are welcome to Camelot." Arthur said, shaking his hand.

"I find it invigorating to be here. Thank you for allowing me to come here." He said.

"May I present my wife, Queen Guinevere?" Arthur said, indicating Gwen, and Madvedor favoured her with a smile, before kissing her hand.

"Ah, I heard tales the queen of Camelot was a woman of great beauty, and for once, rumour does not mislead." He said, with a dashing smile, and Gwen arced an eyebrow at her husband, then nodded politely in thanks. When Madvedor was introduced to the knights, Gwen looked at Merlin incredulously, and he had to suppress a laugh, instead consenting to mouth 'sleazebag' at her, and she fought to stop a snigger.

"And may I also present the Lady Morgana?" Arthur said, indicating his sister.

"Ah Lady Morgana. I have travelled far to behold you, and I see now that it was well worth the journey. You are a beauty beyond compare." He said, raising her hand to his lips.

Morgana smiled awkwardly and sent Merlin, Arthur and Gwen a glance that clearly said 'save me', before she smiled graciously at him.

"You are most kind my lord." She said, smiling at him.

Merlin glowered at Madvedor when he failed to let go of Morgana's hand. He came to her side, and with a bow indicated Arthur and Gwen should go in first, which with a slight, reluctant nod of consent from Morgana, they did do. Arthur turned to Merlin and beckoned with his head, and Merlin nodded, scowling after Madvedor. At least he didn't have to take Madvedor's bags to his room, he was afraid all his possessions might not make it there if he did. The knights aside from Elyan all followed. Elyan then fell into step beside Merlin, looking incredulously at where the others had entered.

"God, you can practically see all the grease on that guy." He muttered, and then smiled as he noticed Merlin's clenched fist as Madvedor slink his arm through Morgana's. She glared at him, which he didn't see, then looked back at Merlin with an expression on her face that clearly said 'help me', as he led her inside.

"Too true. And now I get to serve him lunch. Did you see Morgana's face? She can't stand him, and they just met. But that won't stop that slimeball drooling all over her." He ranted, and as he did so, he was suddenly knocked off his feet, falling facefirst onto the steps into the castle.

Turning around, he saw one of Madvedor's two bodyguards glaring down at him. Both of them were large, muscular and bald, and both were glaring at him, their hands on their swords' pommels.

"You got a problem with our master serving boy? Maybe we ought to knock some respect into you?" the one who had knocked him down growled menacingly.

"Hey, back off!" Elyan said, standing in front of Merlin and glowering at the two thugs, his hand on his sword.

The two thugs glared dismissively at Elyan and Merlin and slouched inside after their master.

"Charming." Elyan commented, helping Merlin to his feet.

"Thanks. Hmm. If he's a noble of his own court, why does he have two thugs protecting him? They're clearly not knights like you guys, so where are they?"

Elyan shrugged.

"Maybe they are, they just haven't learnt to behave like them. Look at us. Lancelot was a commoner, Gwaine was a drunk, mind you I suppose he still is," he said with a grin, "I was a blacksmith, Tristan was a smuggler and Percival was a farmer. It's not as if all knights behave how they should all the time." He said, squirming a little, remembering the lamia.

"Maybe. But I've got a bad feeling about this." Merlin muttered, glaring at where the two thugs had disappeared.

Elyan looked at them, and pictured them lingering at court if by some miracle Morgana fell for this guy. He had to admit, it didn't look good. And besides, the two thugs had just demonstrated their contempt of Merlin. They'd have to be kept an eye on. He for one didn't particularly fancy telling his brother-in-law, his sister, and the king's sister that someone they all valued and loved dearly had been attacked by thugs. Frowning slightly, he followed Merlin indoors, vowing to keep an eye on him.

XX

The welcoming feast was in full swing. And being the king's servant, Merlin had to serve the king's table, where Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Madvedor were sitting. As he filled Arthur's goblet, who was in deep conversation with Madvedor, and to Merlin's trained eye was bored rigid, he went over to fill Morgana's goblet, noticing with a small smile that she had drunk it all even though she had only recently had a refill..

"Is it poison?" she muttered to him, and he shot her a regretful look.

During the time she had come back to Camelot before becoming queen, she had never forgiven him, which he supposed he couldn't blame her for, for poisoning her after Morgause attacked the city. A few days after Christmas, she had tracked him down and had actually asked why he had done it, and this time he could see that she truly understood why he had felt like he had no choice when he had poisoned her. Since then, knowing he actually did feel horrible about it, and realising it was partly his fault that Morgause had gotten her talons in so deep to her, she had just accepted it, only using it to wind him up.

"No, and I apologised, and I'll always hate myself for what I did..."

Morgana cut him off.

"You should be apologising if it isn't poisoned. That'll probably be the only way I'll get through this with my sanity intact." She hissed to him, and he stifled a laugh, and topped her up again.

"Well if poisoning isn't open to you, why not just get drunk?" he muttered quietly, crouching down to whisper into her ear.

"I don't think there's enough wine in the castle." She whispered back with a sly smile, and Merlin smiled and stood up, just in time to see Madvedor turn away from Arthur (Arthur looked incredibly relieved) and he turned to look at Merlin in distaste, looking at him if he was something unsavoury on the ground.

"The lady Morgana and I will not be needing any more wine boy." He said curtly, covering his wine goblet, his dark blue eyes glaring at him.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, while Morgana turned and fixed him with an icy glare.

"It's my job to serve the royal table my lord. And lady Morgana is royalty." He said, looking at her for support, hoping Arthur would notice this obnoxious prat and kick him out before he had the chance to make a nuisance of himself.

Madvedor gave him a look of utter contempt, as if nothing he said was worth listening to. He was a lot like Uther. Morgana was _definitely _going to love him.

"I don't care. She and I will not be requiring any more wine." He growled, his fist clenching and moving as if he were about to strike Merlin for daring to answer back.

Merlin looked at her, and saw that blazing expression he loved so much on her face, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Gwen narrow her eyes and try to distract Arthur from his dinner, and hers as he had just stolen a roast potato off her plate.

"You are a guest here, _my lord_, and I will still require wine. And as Arthur has not volunteered Merlin's services to you, you would do well not to order him around like that. After all, half of court is extremely protective of him." She told him bluntly, and Madvedor looked taken aback, then smiled pleasantly.

"Forgive me my lady. But I felt it best that you were not too tipsy. I intended to ask you on a ride with me after dinner." He said, and she gave a false smile.

"And I will be happy to accompany you my lord. If you make sure you treat the servants of Camelot with as much respect as you would seek to receive from them in return." She said, the anger simmering in her voice.

Madvedor smoothed down his hair nervously, clearly seeing he had annoyed Morgana, then inclined his head and turned to Merlin.

"My apologies then. I did not realise how diligent you are in serving the royal household's needs." He said, his teeth slightly clenched as he said it.

"Quite alright..._my lord_." Merlin said, his voice even more sarcastic than Morgana's, bowing slightly and making his way back down the table.

Madvedor waited until Merlin was out of earshot, then favoured Morgana with a smile.

"I'm sorry my lady, I forgot myself. Usually if anyone tells a servant what to do back home, they do not answer back. They simply do as they are told. Perhaps the boy needs to be beaten more often." He commented idly, and Morgana struggled to keep her temper in check, her knuckles whitening on her cutlery. Who the hell did this insufferable toad think he was to tell them how to treat Merlin?

"Arthur!" Gwen hissed.

"What? I was eating with my mouth closed I swear!" he protested, looking for another roast potato he could pinch off her plate when she wasn't looking as he had the last, with a little help from Merlin when he came back down.

"Not that, but unless you do something I'm afraid Morgana is going to turn Madvedor into mince!" she hissed, and Arthur turned around in alarm, just as Morgana's eyes started to turn amber.

"A problem my lord?" he asked politely, glaring at his sister, who's eyes went back to their usual green, and she sat there fuming.

"Just the servant. I gave him an order and he dared to question it. I am just not used to such things." He said simply, smiling smugly.

"Lord Madvedor told Merlin that he and I would not be requiring his services any further, and Merlin simply clarified that he is to serve the royal table, which means he is to serve me unless _I_ give him leave not to." Morgana explained, but Madvedor waved her explanation off dismissively.

Arthur smiled coldly.

"Morgana is quite right. And I would appreciate it my lord if you didn't give orders to Merlin." He said, trying hard to keep civil.

Madvedor chuckled.

"Your family is quite protective of servants. Why may I ask, am I not able to give orders to the boy? I am a noble, he is a servant. Or is there some other system in Camelot I am as yet unaware of?" he asked, his tone grating against Arthur's nerves.

"Because he is my personal manservant." Arthur said coolly.

Madvedor's eyes widened in understanding, and he inclined his head.

"I apologise your majesty, I was unaware. It won't happen again." He said apologetically.

Arthur inclined his head, fixing him with a hard look and the servants began to clean away all the dishes. After they had done, he stood, offering his arm to Gwen and the two swept from the hall, Arthur beckoning Merlin to come with him and he hurried to catch up with his master. Leaving Madvedor alone with Morgana.

"Shall we then my lady?" he asked smoothly, offering his hand.

"Very well." She said, getting to her feet and ignoring his proffered hand.

Not so long ago, she had been the one treating Merlin like that. But she had been captured, Arthur had shown faith in her, and with Gaius' supervision she had become a member of court and society again. And then Merlin, the one who had regretfully poisoned her, the one who had always given her another chance, had come along. Her eyes flashed. No one was going to treat him like that if she could help it. Not her Merlin.

XX

And so the day continued, Morgana and Madvedor returning just before dinner. However, unlike the sarcastic and biting remarks Madvedor had been getting before they had gone out riding, Morgana now seemed to enjoy herself in his company. At the dinner table, he once more apologised for his earlier comments about Merlin (though not to Merlin himself) and was slightly more engaging than he had been at lunch. Morgana and Gwen were sitting on either side of him to spare Arthur having to talk to him again, which suited him. At least it had until both his wife and sister began to found the man engaging.

"You were right, he really is a twat." Arthur muttered to Merlin as he passed.

"How long is he here for?" Merlin muttered, his insides bubbling with jealousy as he saw Madvedor casually lay his hand on Morgana's.

"Five days. God I hope Morgana doesn't actually like this guy, I'd hate to have to reject him on the grounds I can't stand him." He whispered and Merlin snorted in amusement.

"She better not." Merlin whispered to himself as he headed down to the end of the table.

Something just wasn't right. He was sure of it. Now it might just be because he was jealous, but he didn't think so. There was something off about him, and his two thugs, who he was slightly glad to see Elyan and Tristan were keeping an eye on. Looking down the table, he saw Arthur staring off into space, Gwen looking down at her plate to once again find her roast potatoes having gone, and Madvedor and Morgana were deep in conversation, Madvedor shovelling gravy laden chicken onto his plate. Smirking slightly to himself, Merlin muttered a word, and Madvedor's fork wiggled, dropping the chicken all down his robes, making him curse himself in annoyance. Merlin grinned, turning away from the table while another servant went to the visitor with a towel.

A while later, after Merlin saw Madvedor playing footsie with Morgana under the table, had another unfortunate accident which just happened to coincide with Merlin's eyes glowing, and he knocked his goblet of wine into his lap, yelping in shock and embarrassment, and Merlin once more had to hide a grin, as Madvedor's two thugs were scouring the room looking for anyone laughing at their masters misfortune.

After the long night, the various guests at the dinner were heading off, and Merlin was feeling greatly relieved that the next feast would be on the day he was leaving. However, it still didn't soothe the feelings of jealousy that were increasingly growing in him. And he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. A feeling exacerbated when he saw him kiss Morgana's hands before leaving the hall with his thugs in tow.

Merlin headed over to Arthur, Morgana and Gwen, who was talking with Elyan.

"Please tell me you don't like him." Arthur begged, and Morgana smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want to marry him," she said, and Merlin's heart skipped a beat, "however, when he isn't being a total arrogant skid, he is alright to be around. But he is a bit slimy." She said, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"You seemed to enjoy talking with him a minute ago." Percival commented quietly, and she smirked at him.

"Percival, I spent a year convincing Uther I was his doting, loving ward. I think my acting credentials are more than sufficient to fool him." She said, and Percival and Gwaine laughed.

"Those thugs of his don't look the nicest of people." Elyan said, and she frowned.

"I noticed that. Apparently they saved his life once and he made them knights in his court. But I do agree, they look fairly brutal." She said worriedly.

With that thought playing on the knight's minds, they all headed off, Gwaine inviting Merlin to the tavern, but he refused. Gwaine then bid him goodnight and disappeared with Leon and Tristan, while Percival and Elyan went to check everything was alright. Arthur and Gwen headed off, Arthur telling Merlin to bring an extra blanket for the cold, leaving him alone with Morgana.

"What is it Merlin?" she asked, seeing his clouded face, his thoughts filled with Madvedor and the feeling in his gut that something just wasn't right about him.

"Nothing, just, thanks, for taking my side. Not so long ago you'd have thrown me to him." He said ruefully, and she smiled slightly.

"Not so long ago you'd have just have abandoned me without wine to suffer him. But you're welcome. There's no need to be that cruel. Or to tell me what to do." She said, her eyes flashing, and Merlin smiled a little, knowing how she had always loathed Uther telling her what to do.

"He seems quite clumsy. I'm half expecting Arthur to say something about that when I go and tend to him." He said innocently, and she laughed.

"Yes. Dirty midden, can't keep his food where it's meant to be so throws it all down himself. Bit odd though. I mean he can ride a horse no problem, I wouldn't have thought he was clumsy."

Merlin grinned as he looked at her thoughtful face, her brow furrowed.

"Do you like him?" he asked in a teasing voice, and she narrowed her green eyes at him, smiling a little underneath them.

"Like him? I can be around him now without wanting to kill him if that's what you mean. But if you mean do I want to spend my life with him, the answer's no. Anyway, why are you so concerned about him, other than him treating you like trash?" she asked curiously, eyeing him up and down, and unbeknownst to him, appreciatively and with a little thrill of excitement, wanting to know why he didn't want her with Madvedor.

Merlin shrugged, not wanting to let her know why he was really concerned.

"Well he didn't seem that nice, I wouldn't want you to be married to someone like that, you deserve better." He said truthfully, feeling a blush come onto his cheeks.

Morgana smiled at him sweetly, liking the way his blushing highlighted his cheeks.

"Thank you Merlin. That's kinder than I deserve considering everything I've done. Goodnight Merlin." She said fondly, kissing his cheek again, and he grinned as she left the room, not noticing one of Madvedor's thugs standing in the shadows watching the two of them.

XX

"Why are you practically bouncing off the walls?" Gwen asked, a smile on her face as she watched Merlin.

"What, am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" he asked cheerfully, and Gwen mouthed 'Morgana' to Arthur, who frowned a little.

"I don't see what he has to be so happy about, seeing as he still has to muck out the stables, polish my armour, mend my chainmail-"

Gwen glowered at him.

"Just because you're grumpy because Madvedor didn't turn out to be such an idiot after all doesn't mean you should take it out on Merlin. You can go when you're done Merlin." She said, and Arthur turned to her, an expression of mock fury on his face.

"Hey! He's my servant, I'm the one who gets to dismiss him, and I say he still has work to do." He said bossily, and Gwen shook her head, grinning playfully.

"I'm the queen, you're the one who said I should treat him like my own servant so I am, I'm giving him the rest of the night off. So there." She said, sticking her tongue out.

Merlin watched the two of them fighting over him, oblivious to the fact that he was still in the room. Two of his closest friends, who after everything still managed to come together and marry, and find someone they could both be themselves with. Gwen was a good, fair and compassionate queen, a contrast to the dark 'wicked witch of Camelot' during her tenure on the throne, a foil for her, held up as the people as the perfect example of what a queen should be: humble, sweet, caring and a foil to Arthur, the young, powerful, loyal and driven king, who had now more than found his feet as ruler (and it was now much easier to rule without Agravaine muttering in his ear and Morgana causing havoc every other week when she got bored).

"I'll just go shall I?" Merlin called, but as the couple continued to bicker playfully, he rolled his eyes and left the room.

XX

"My lady, a delight and an honour to serve you again." The man said, kneeling at her feet and kissing her hand as the wind whistled through the ruins.

Agravaine was on the mainland, collecting supplies, allowing her to greet her guest. Mordred was still several days out, allowing her to get her business with him done quickly. And they had much business to get down to. After all, he was yet another stone to cast in the direction of Camelot's fall.

"And a pleasure to see you again my dear Davros. It has been much too long." She said fondly, surveying the man as he stood.

He was tall, clad in an armoured set of black hooded robes, a dark blue cape flowing from his shoulders. The right hand side of his face was marked with three raised scars, the consequence of tussling with a cockatrice during his younger days back when he had followed the High Priestesses of the Old Religion. His hair was long and scraggly, a deep violent red, and his black eyes laced empathy or warmth. Lately, he had gathered much that remained of Helios' army and had rallied them in preparation to march back towards the realm of Camelot, sensing the chaos magic was in and seeking to exploit it.

"What can I do for you my lady?" he asked interestedly, eyeing his dark mistress in anticipation, the anticipation of the hunt.

She smiled, knowing full well how fond of her he was, and hence would complete his orders to the letter.

"You can do what you used to do best. I want you to go to Essetir. Start to spread rumours that King Lot may have been a bit pre-emptive in taking the throne for himself, spread the rumour that Cenred was not in fact killed, and that he seeks to reclaim his kingdom." She ordered, and he looked at her curiously.

"To what end my lady?"

"The only end worth pursuing my dear old friend. The end of Camelot, of Arthur and of his pet warlock Merlin." She said with a gloating smile and he laughed.

"Good. And is there any truth to these rumours?" he asked with a knowing grin.

She smiled back.

"There will be by the time you're done." She promised.

With a deep bow, he vanished from sight, and she turned her head to the shadows, where her ally was lying.

"_He seems competent_."

"He is. Before Uther came along, kings would hire his services to weaken cities in preparation for their attacks. In time we will send him on to Camelot, and see what sort of havoc he can wreak there. But until then, we need him elsewhere to prepare for our plan." She said, and her ally grunted in consent.

"_Good. I wonder though, why have you not summoned your Blood Guard?_"

The Blood Guard were the elite bodyguards of the High Priestesses, and true enough she hadn't summoned any yet.

"Do not worry, I'm safe here. But I have a particular bodyguard in mind, and he will come in due course." She assured him, smiling at the thought of having her old bodyguard returned to her.

"_You must preserve your strength. We will need more allies if we are to obliterate Camelot._" He warned.

She did have to admit, resurrecting Agravaine had drained her. While initially it hadn't weakened her, afterwards she had been feeling the effects, it had tired her out, worn her down. It was good that she had resurrected Agravaine, because now he was tending to strenuous duties while she recouped her strength.

"I know. But as magic gets further out of control, here at the birthplace of all magic, my power grows. Soon I will resurrect our newest weapon. But if the boy is getting too close, your wyvern must hold him at bay. I need him to begin training under both him and Agravaine at once. But as Davros is so proficient, I need Cenred back sooner rather than later." She said, and he agreed.

"_I will help you as much as I am able. And I intend to have a little fun with Emrys. I wish to see what our young Dragonlord is made of._" He said with deep laughter and she smiled.

Yes, their plan was going well. Every hour magic got more out of control, strengthening them both. Soon now, all would be in place for their plan. Then Camelot would fall.

XX

Morgana had had another bad night. Once more dreams of Merlin had plagued her. While some were more than welcome, ones were he chased off Madvedor appealing to her greatly, the ones with him being killed by invisible attackers, or worse, one where Arthur attacked him, didn't sit well with her at all. As such, sleep deprived and pale, her hair styled the same way she'd had it for the last year and wearing a black gown as she had been so distracted while dressing, she hadn't realised until she was halfway down towards the king's dining room that she looked just like the evil witch she was when she had taken over last time, and by that time she'd gone too far and couldn't be bothered going back up to change.

Rushing past Leon and Elyan, she turned the corner only to run right into Merlin, knocking the two of them off their feet, and sending the washing Merlin had been carrying all over the place.

"Oh, sorry Merlin." She said meekly, as he helped her to her feet, catching her when she stumbled on the hem of her dress.

"That's ok, it's dirty washing anyway. What's wrong?" he asked her, his blue eyes narrowed in the concern she had felt he had for her so long ago, when Gaius had been unwilling to tell her about her powers, when she had felt he had been the only one who had cared.

"I had another dream last night. Camelot was burning around us, someone was dead, and Arthur was attacking you." She admitted, and she looked to see a curious flicker of fear on his face. Was he afraid of Arthur? And if so, why?

"Well, at least it means I won't die in your other vision." He said with a small smile, and she did have to admit, that thought did cheer her up a bit. She could cope with Arthur attacking him. Merlin dying was something she couldn't comprehend.

She gathered up some of the dresses she had made him drop as he forced them back into the basket Gwen had so often used for her own cleaning duties.

"Unless something is amiss boy, it's your job to pick those up." A voice called out from the end of the corridor, and Merlin turned to see Madvedor strolling towards them, an irked expression on his face as he glared indignantly at what Morgana was doing.

"I'm only giving him a hand." Morgana retorted, bundling the last of the clothes into the basket with a defiant expression on her face as she glared at the snob.

"I meant no disrespect my lord, she was only helping." Merlin said, bowing his head slightly but glaring at Madvedor all the while, his hands tightening around the basket and resisting the urge to incinerate him where he stood. Jealousy aside, the man really was an insufferable pain in the back side.

"Perhaps you ought to remember what it is your job entails, and what someone of the lady Morgana's job entails. It doesn't involve helping servants." He sneered, offered his arm to Morgana which she pointedly ignored after giving him an icy glare, and then entered the dining room without him, the fury radiating off of her as she slammed the door shut.

And then, Madvedor abruptly slammed Merlin into the wall, pinning him in place with his elbow, all the while looking up and down to see if there was anyone about, and once he was confident, he leaned in close to Merlin, sneering at him dangerously.

"You would do well to forget your friendship with the lady Morgana. She is a princess, you are nothing more than a mere servant. It is not her job to help worthless, clumsy servants, even if you are the king's favourite boy. And I would advise you to remain out of my way for the rest of my visit. I would _hate_ for something to happen to you." He sneered, baring his teeth right in front of Merlin's face, spittle showering Merlin's face.

"Yes...my lord." Merlin growled in retort, glaring at Madvedor as he let him go. He then kicked over the basket of clothes, sent Merlin a superior smirk, and entered the king's dining room.

Merlin glowered at where Madvedor had disappeared. The man really was a pain in the backside, and he was more convinced than ever that something wasn't right about him. And if he thought he could get away with treating Morgana like that, he was sorely mistaken. Merlin narrowed his eyes and went about his duties. And something told him Madvedor would have a few accidents today. Smiling bitterly, he picked up the washing and began to plot how to get back at Madvedor.

XX

All through the day, when Merlin just happened to be in the same area as Madvedor was, curious things keep happening to him. He fell down the stairs at one point. His horse did its business on his shoes, making Morgana suppress a giggle as he roared in rage at what had happened to him. He once more dribbled food all down himself during dinner, and his goblet soaked him in a most unfortunate place during lunch. During all these events, the light seemed to be making Merlin's eyes amber. However, Madvedor's misfortunes were of great amusement to Arthur, Gwen and Morgana, who was struggling to remain her unfazed demeanour and it was clear to Merlin that she longed to burst out laughing at her suitors expense.

However, while Madvedor was having the worst luck imaginable all day, his two thugs, who had been asked to join the knights for practice, were making quite the impression. Gwaine already had bruised ribs, though he did admit that he couldn't remember if it was because of them or the tavern, Elyan was walking with a limp and Tristan had a sprained wrist, such was the sheer brute force of the thugs.

Despite the various incidents, Madvedor spent the entire day with Morgana, who, after the way he had treated Merlin that morning and had also presumed to tell her what she should and shouldn't be doing, she was rather opposed to him spending the day with her, but after a stern but sympathetic look from Arthur, she had relented and had spent the day with him once again. However, the behaviour of the thugs was most strange. While on the first day, they had been nigh inseparable, now they kept disappearing at random times, always showing up wherever Merlin seemed to be going, glaring at him and then vanishing again. It was quite strange.

Evening came, Madvedor's misfortune seeming to have lagged off in his and Morgana's ride through the forest, and as they trotted into the courtyard, his eyes narrowed in fury as he saw Merlin attend to Arthur and Gwen's horse, as the two of them had gone for a ride themselves.

"May I ask what your connection is with that boy my lady?" he asked, once more perfectly charming again, though his eyes looked as though they wished to incinerate Merlin.

Morgana sent him a frosty look.

"He is one of my oldest friends, and though he could have, he never once tried to kill me when I was trying to bring down Camelot. He's forgiven me for everything and has been one of my closest friends since I returned." She said defensively, moving her horse in front of him as if to protect him from Madvedor's gaze.

Madvedor smiled cunningly, his eyes on Merlin as he led Arthur's horse to the stables.

"Rumour has it you kissed him my lady." He said, and she met his gaze unflinchingly, her hands tightening on her reins.

"Yes I did, not that it's any business of yours. I can kiss who I want. And that was before my courtship began anyway so it doesn't matter to you." She responded coldly.

"I was just wondering my lady, if my courtship is not a waste of time." He asked mildly, and he finally succeeded in making her blush.

"Of course not my lord. My friendship with Merlin is purely platonic." She assured him, though he noticed the way her eyes travelled over Merlin as he wheedled Gwen's reluctant horse indoors.

"Indeed." He said sardonically, bowing his head to her, and taking note of the look of concern and alarm in her eyes.

"My lady." Merlin said with a smile, helping her down from the horse and taking the reins to lead her grey horse inside.

"Merlin." She said, trying to convey with her eyes that Madvedor for some reason had it in for him.

Merlin grinned at her, and led her horse to the stables, not noticing Madvedor staring after him, a sinister smile on his face.

XX

Madvedor was sat at the other side that night, separated from Morgana by Gwen and Arthur. Morgana had gone to Gwen and had begged to have him moved, citing an uncontrollable urge to turn him into the toad he was if she had to sit with him all through dinner. As such, Madvedor was now separated from the one he was supposed to be courting by her brother and his wife. However it was a useful opportunity to study Morgana's relationship with Merlin. He saw the way the two smiled at each other, the lingering looks the two sent one another, the way she relaxed herself around him, and the way he became more confident, strident around her. That had to stop. One, a person of her standing should not be so close with a mere servant anyway. And secondly, his plan couldn't come to fruition if she was more interested in this boy than in him. Well it could, but he would only rather do that as a last resort.

"I think it's time the lady Morgana learned to stop relying on so much on her precious Merlin." He muttered to one of his companions after a night of watching the two of them.

XX

The dinner was over and done with, and Morgana, Arthur and Gwen had headed for their rooms, and Merlin had quickly escaped the room before Madvedor had turned on him again. He was rude, a bully that made Arthur's bad days look like total bliss. Merlin felt sorry for whatever poor sap had to tend to Madvedor on a weekly basis, the arrogant slimy git would hopefully get home to find his servant had done a runner. And the fact that he spent all day drooling off of Morgana didn't improve his feelings for the man. Morgana, despite having conquered Camelot twice, broke Arthur and Gwen up and tried to make him kill Arthur still deserved a better man than him.

It was obvious that Madvedor didn't appreciate how far Morgana had come in the last few months. After all, when she had been captured, she hadn't even fought, she had been lying on the forest floor looking at the sky in wonder when the knights had brought her before Arthur. When he had bitterly told her he should kill her, she had begged for mercy, it was as if she had had an epiphany, saying she realised now how bitter and twisted and full of hate she had become, because of Uther and Morgause, but she had seen something that had made her realise that despite everything to do with them, there was still good in the world, and cautiously, Arthur had pardoned her and allowed her room in the castle. Madvedor, unlike Merlin, didn't see how far she had come, and what was more, as far as they knew, Madvedor wasn't magical, so would never get that aspect of Morgana's life. And the last thing she, Arthur, Merlin and Camelot needed was for her to marry someone who would repress her magic just like Uther had, and Madvedor seemed more than capable of doing that.

Merlin headed through the corridors of the castle, his mind buzzing with thoughts of Morgana and Madvedor. He was bad news whatever way you looked at it. As he made his way through the corridors, he heard voices coming from a slightly open door. Mostly ignoring them, he slowed when he recognised one of the voices as Madvedor's. Merlin slowed to a stop as he heard what Madvedor was saying, and quickly crouched down by the slightly open door, peering in to see the two guards standing close to the door, with Madvedor standing in front of the fire, holding something in his hands.

"Magic is spiralling out of control. Only the strong will survive the coming storm, and I intend to be the strongest I can be." He said smugly.

"I trust you won't forget all we've done?" one of the guards said in a deep, grunting, slow voice.

Merlin could barely make out Madvedor turning round to face them, but the item in his hands immediately intrigued him. It was a large orb, completely black. Inside however, were vast strains of colour, all swirling in a vortex in the centre of the orb. He had never seen anything like it. In its own way it looked really quite nice, but Merlin also felt a great foreboding looking at it.

"Of course I won't my friends. The anarchy of magic is caused mostly by the lady Morgana. Hence why we are here. Once I get her powers, nothing will stop me weathering this storm. And we will become much stronger as a result. No more will we be forced to hide what we are. Magic will return to the land, and the great threat on the horizon will be our ally rather than our enemy."

"What about the boy?" one of his thugs asked, and Madvedor sneered.

"I suggest you deal with him before he becomes a problem. If anyone will notice my designs for Morgana it will be him. We had best make sure that doesn't happen." He said smugly, and with a thrill of alarm, Merlin saw them turn towards the door.

He was trapped. There was no way to hide in this corridor. He had but one choice. Hoping his spell would work, his eyes flashed gold and he disappeared from his own view, edging out of the way of the door. The door opened and the two thugs strolled out, passing right by Merlin without realising he was there. Madvedor looked around the corridor, saw nothing, and closed the door. When he was sure they were out of sight and hearing range, Merlin took off the spell. His first time using an invisibility spell, and it had worked perfectly. Feeling slightly pleased with himself, he now had proof he had been right about Madvedor all along. Morgana was in danger. Whatever Madvedor had planned involved her and her powers. With a sense of dread growing in his stomach, he rushed to find Arthur. He would put a stop to this.

XX

"Arthur!" Merlin called, distracting his master from the report on the northern borders he was reading.

Gwen had gone down to the kitchens, to apparently chat to some of her friends down there, leaving him in their room dealing with yet more matters of state. And for once, Merlin's interruption was actually well timed. The report was depressing him as it was.

"In here." He called, and Merlin rushed round the corner, out of breath.

Feeling a slight feeling of trepidation, he looked at Merlin expectantly.

"Madvedor's up to something." Merlin panted once he had his breath back.

Arthur looked up at his friend in shock. He didn't quite know what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been that.

"Merlin, what?"

"I just overheard him, he wants something to do with Morgana. I think he wants her powers." He explained, and Arthur began to laugh.

Merlin looked at him, bemused. He had just told him that someone was trying to steal his sisters powers, and he was laughing?

"Um, did I say something funny?" he asked in confusion, and Arthur stopped laughing to look at Merlin.

"Honestly Merlin, I know you don't like him but seriously, you could have come up with something better than that." He said amusedly, and Merlin looked at him imploringly.

"What? I didn't come up with it. I was going past his room and I heard him talking about Morgana. He wants to take her powers." He said, and Arthur fixed him with a pointed look.

"You were spying on Madvedor?" he asked slowly, and Merlin shrugged a little.

"I've spied on most people. In fact Gwen is probably the only person I've never spied on." He admitted, looking sheepish.

Arthur looked at his manservant in astonishment. The sneaky little bugger had been spying on them all had he?

"Merlin, this has got to stop." Arthur said patiently, deciding to disregard the information about him spying on people, and Merlin looked at him in confusion.

"What has? Spying? I don't do it that often now." He said ruefully, but Arthur shook his head.

"Not that. This thing with Morgana. You know it can't happen so why are you doing this?"

That hurt. He knew it was right, but it hurt, Arthur telling him so bluntly. But a second later, his brain caught up with him and he realised what Arthur was implying.

"Wait, you think I'm making this up?" he demanded, his temper rising, and Arthur arced an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"Well what am I meant to think? You have no proof other than your word, he doesn't treat you well, and you like Morgana. It doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out why you're doing this. You're jealous of him." He said simply.

Merlin looked at him, slightly taken aback. His word wasn't good enough, as usual. Fighting the tight feeling in his throat, he swallowed and looked across at him.

"You actually believe I would do that?" he asked softly, feeling the sting of how little his so called friend apparently knew him even after all these years, and Arthur shrugged.

"It would get Madvedor out of the way if I believed you." He said pointedly, his tone implying something very different.

"But you don't? Arthur, I heard him talking about magic!" Merlin shouted, panic flooding him, and Arthur rolled his eyes, making Merlin's temper rise further.

"Merlin, I don't know what you heard while you were spying on him, but whatever it was I couldn't do anything about it anyway. He's a visiting dignitary, I can't just go after him on the love addled advice of my servant who happens to think the one courting the girl he loves is 'up to something', especially when there's no proof." Arthur said plainly.

"Isn't my word enough to at least look into it?" Merlin demanded furiously, praying Arthur wouldn't respond the way he knew he was about to.

Arthur looked at him, not with sympathy, but with pity, as if feeling sorry for him for being in love with someone enough to make up a story, and red hot fury flooded him, and he physically had to rein in his magic before he did something he regretted.

"No. Not when you're in love with Morgana. It's just too convenient Merlin. Your feelings for her, and your fear that she'll go off and live far away are messing with your head." He snapped.

Merlin then shot him a look he had never seen from Merlin directed at him before. Contempt. And it hurt. It stung. The only people Merlin had ever looked at like that were Morgana when she had betrayed them and Uther when he had turned on Gaius.

"I knew you would use that against me. Arthur, he's dangerous and he's threatening Morgana!" Merlin shouted angrily, but Arthur just stared stonily back at him.

"Merlin...enough. Just go. Go and see if Gaius needs help. I don't need you anymore tonight." He said, sounding slightly angry, fed up of this, and keen to get out of the horrible look Merlin was giving him.

Merlin looked at him disbelievingly, then his face turned into one of hurt, one of betrayal.

"I can't believe you actually think I'd make this up. I wouldn't do that." He said, but Arthur just looked back at him, looking slightly bored.

"It was funny at first Merlin. But now your 'spying' is getting out of hand. Go on, go home." He ordered, turning back to his report.

Merlin glared down at Arthur. He should have known Arthur wouldn't listen to him. He'd pass his warning off as him just being afraid that Madvedor would take Morgana away and split them all up. And since when did friendship get in the way of matters of state? Arthur had known how he felt about Morgana and had used that against him. He thought that little of him, after all these years, after the number of times he had proved his loyalty, and proved that he was right when he said someone was up to something. He thought he would make up a story just to try to get rid of Madvedor. Merlin took a step back, glaring down at Arthur in betrayal, anger and contempt, and he knew from Arthur's lack of movement that he felt the glare Merlin was giving him.

"I'm not making this up. But I thought I could rely on my friend to listen to me as a friend first, not a king. But my word still isn't good enough. All that stuff about listening to me next time I told you someone was no good goes out the window just because I'm in love? Wow. And here I thought we were best friends. More fool me." He said, his voice quivering, but with anger or tears, and if they were tears of hurt or frustration he couldn't tell.

That made Arthur look up, hurt in his eyes this time.

"Merlin..."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when your sister is powerless." He snarled, and Merlin turned around, and left the room, slamming the door shut as he went before Arthur could even contemplate stopping him.

Arthur had felt bad before Merlin had stormed out. But when he thought he heard a sniffle as Merlin left, he felt ten times worse.

**Oh Arthur, you really are a prat at times arent you?**

**Anyway, so aside from Arthur being a prat, Madvedor is up to something, but what? And just who is up to what on the Isle of the Blessed?**

**Please read and review, and apologies for the slight ooc of the characters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A Camelot Courtship

Merlin stormed through the castle, equal parts frustration, anger and hurt, fighting the urge to either scream in rage or cry. How could Arthur not listen to him? He had always been proved right about people in the end, and after Agravaine Arthur had promised to listen to Merlin. But no. Because of how he felt about Morgana, he was automatically discounted? Resisting the urge to hit something, Merlin headed for Gaius' chambers, knowing that once again it was up to him to save everyone's skins. All these years of doing it, for virtually no thanks, Arthur still didn't know, it was getting beyond a joke. He wanted nothing more than for Arthur just to know, to accept him for who he was. But the lie had gone on for so long now, and so much had gone wrong over the years, he knew it would be a miracle for Arthur to ever truly understand just how much Merlin had done for him over the years, for him to ever accept him. And he wasn't the only one. What would Gwen think? The knights? Morgana? Merlin's head was pounding. Yet again people he cared about were in danger, Madvedor was trouble, he had to stop it, on his own as usual, before he killed Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, the knights or took over Camelot. Was this all he was? The one who fixed the problems, like a magical handyman called upon time and again to save the day for friends that didn't know or appreciate everything he had already done? He was just so sick of it. And now that snob Madvedor was up to something, his best friend thought he was making the story up and his temper was not in the best of ways.

Furious, he banged open the door to Gaius' chambers, making Gaius leap in fright and drop the vial he was holding.

"Merlin." He scolded, then saw the look on his ward's face, the unshed tears in his eyes.

"Sorry." He snapped, throwing himself down at the table, his head pounding and anger flooding through his veins.

Gaius looked at the mess on the floor, and deciding to clean it up after the immediate problem was over, he walked over to the table and sat down opposite Merlin.

"Merlin what is it?" he asked, his eyes showing his deep concern for the young warlock.

Merlin sighed in irritation.

"Arthur. I overheard Madvedor. He sounds like he's planning to steal Morgana's powers somehow. I tried to warn Arthur but because of how I feel about Morgana he thinks I'm just making it up." He admitted bitterly, his hands shaking in anger.

Gaius saw something then in the young warlock. Something he had never seen before. The possibility for him, when pushed by fate and his loved ones in a certain way, for him to become the thing he's sworn to defend against. Gaius saw the possibility for Merlin to become angry, bitter and vengeful, just as Morgana had. He hoped that when the time came Arthur wouldn't make a dreadful mistake. The thought of an evil Merlin was too much for his heart. But as it was, all he needed was to calm down.

"You think he wants to steal her powers? How?" Gaius asked, choosing to err on the side of caution and not wanting to get in a fight with Merlin by asking if he was sure about what he saw.

"I don't know. He said magic was in chaos, and that Morgana was to blame, and that if he took her power, he would be fine from what's meant to be coming. He had some orb thing as well, with lots of different colours of light in it, swirling around like a whirlpool." He explained, and Gaius frowned.

The orb could be any number of things, he would need to check his books as to what they could be. But if Madvedor believed magic was in chaos, then things were indeed grave. The last time magic had been in chaos, it had been during the purge, with so many being killed and so much being changed by Uther, it had made magic flux up and down, hence why so many more sorcerers and the like had been killed at the time, their powers had either gotten too strong, not done enough, or flared at random times. Magic in flux was a very serious and potentially deadly problem for all concerned.

"He said magic was in chaos?" he asked darkly, and Merlin forgot to be angry for a minute, instead looking warily curious.

"Yeah, why, what does it mean?" he asked, his eyes clouded.

Gaius frowned, fearing that if Madvedor was right, they could all be in danger.

"Magic as you know acts technically as its own being, a living substance that permeates everything around us. Destiny and magic are intermingled. It is possible that someone of Morgana's power could have affected the course of magic without realising what she was doing. When that happens, when it is unable to go the way it was intended to go, magic begins to flux, get stronger, weaker, more unpredictable, to the point where it gets so out of control there is no stopping it. I fear that if magic is indeed in chaos, and if he is right and it is due to Morgana, then this is just the beginning of it all. It means you in particular could be in severe danger Merlin. The magic you wield is the strongest in the land. If magic is spiralling out of control, the usual rules don't apply, and anything could happen." Gaius warned, and Merlin had the good sense to look worried.

"Well, what's Morgana doing? Does she know she's doing it?" Merlin asked, hoping against hope that she didn't.

Gaius stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I doubt it. You said the Great Dragon believed she would one day enter into an evil alliance with Mordred. As she has now come back to our side, she is subverting the destiny that was laid down for her. But that could just be the tip of the iceberg. Every destiny that was linked in with that one: yours, Arthur's, Gwen's, Mordred's, all of them will now also be off kilter. We are in severe danger Merlin." He said worriedly, and Merlin closed his eyes wearily.

"So what, Morgana turns good and everything goes to hell? How does that work? How is that even fair?" Merlin demanded angrily, and Gaius laid a hand on his wrist, attempting to calm him.

"I know Merlin. It isn't, there's no need to tell me that. But if Madvedor knows that magic is spiralling out of control, then that must mean he's a sorcerer or a seer of some sort. Any ideas?" Gaius asked, but Merlin shook his head.

"No, all I know is that he's bad news and that he doesn't treat servants well. So what do we do?" he asked, and Gaius frowned.

If Madvedor knew this, he was definitely worthy of investigation, but because of how Merlin felt about Morgana they would need definite proof in order to move against him. Perhaps it was time he paid him a little complimentary visit as the kindly court physician.

"Hmm. We need to convince Arthur..."

"And as he's a royal jerk he won't listen to me." Merlin muttered bitterly.

"And so we need proof." Gaius concluded, ignoring Merlin's dark rant.

"Alright. We need proof, before he strips Morgana of her powers. But how will he do it? It isn't as if he can stick a poppet under her bed and do it that way, that would strip her of her powers, but it wouldn't give them to him. So how could he do it?" Merlin asked, looking around at Gaius' books, pondering which one the answer might be in.

"I will go and pay a visit to Madvedor." Gaius announced, getting to his feet.

"Gaius, no!" Merlin protested looking worried.

Gaius smiled affectionately at the boy, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Merlin, I'll be fine, I make sure someone sees me going in and out of his chambers. And besides, if as we suspect he is a sorcerer or a seer, he can hardly kill me without setting any alarm bells off."

"But-" Merlin began, but Gaius cut him off.

"I'll be fine Merlin. However, run down to the inn with this remedy for me would you? I missed it on my rounds." He asked, giving Merlin a bottle.

"Gaius." Merlin said, his eyebrow raised, and he smiled a little.

"Alright, I do want you to calm down. I'll go and check on Madvedor, see if I can't discover anything. I need you calm, and sitting here muttering about Arthur won't help us. So cool off and then we'll see what's going on when I get back." He promised, and Merlin smiled a little.

"Alright, I suppose you're right. But don't go and get possessed by a goblin, or fall in love with an old flame or get kidnapped on the way alright?" he asked, and Gaius looked at him, feeling most affronted.

"What cheek, how dare you. I never did any of those things." He said defensively, and he was sure he heard Merlin give a sarcastic 'right' and a snigger as he left the room.

XX

Madvedor was looking out of the window, pondering on the state of magic, his plan, and the great tide of change that was rising in the dark. Soon now it would hit, and he didn't intend to be anywhere near powerless when it did. And that's what he needed Morgana for. Why marry her when he could control her powers anyway? He smiled, casting a glance at where he had hidden the orb. Magic was getting more out of control by the hour, and it would only get worse. It was coming. He just didn't know what it was. Either way, he wouldn't allow it to get the better of him. He'd been through far too much for that.

"My lord." One of his companions said, and he turned to him.

"What is it?" he asked in a bored voice, eager for when he could be rid of the two dimwits once he drained them of their magic and killed them.

"The boy has left the castle. Shall we deal with him?" he asked excitedly, and Madvedor smiled.

"Yes, I think we shall. Time to wipe that layer of dirt called Merlin out from under my boots." He said sinisterly, and followed his thug from the room.

XX

Merlin had delivered the potion to the inn keeper's wife, as she had come down with a nasty cold, and was on his way back to the castle. He did understand why Arthur didn't believe him, he truly did. He had no proof, and considering his feelings for Morgana, he was trying to implicate someone who could be seen as a rival for her affections. But still. Arthur was professedly his best friend. Didn't that mean he should at least hear Merlin out before deciding he was making things up? And since when had Merlin ever been wrong? Valiant, Catrina, Agravaine, all of them proved him right in the end, so why wouldn't he listen to him now? Kicking at the dirt miserably, he thought about the fight with Arthur. When he had been hurting over Gwen, Merlin had been there for him and he had never used it against him. Merlin had feelings for Morgana and Arthur used them against him. And it hurt, Arthur thinking he would make something up. He wasn't like that. How many times had he told something only to be proven right eventually anyway? He wouldn't make a story up with no proof. But he did regret what he had said about Arthur being his best friend. That had been a little harsh. He would apologise to him in the morning, provided he had calmed down and Madvedor hadn't stolen Morgana's powers and killed them all.

The gatehouse of the castle was in sight when he heard a sort of whooshing noise. Merlin stopped, looking around the dimly lit street. There was nothing there, aside from the flickering of the shadows in the late night. But he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him, dogging his footsteps. Merlin considered using magic to light the area up, but immediately discounted it. There was no telling if there was actually something out there, and knowing his luck it would be a guard and there was no way they could mistake him for Morgana. Merlin looked around, saw nothing and headed towards the castle gate. Feeling a sense of trepidation rising within him, his heart pounding quickly, and he began hurrying towards the gatehouse, where he felt he would be safe.

He was just about to leave the street and enter the outer reaches of the citadel when a fist slammed into his stomach. Merlin wheezed, staggering backwards and looking around wildly for whoever had attacked him, seeing nothing. He staggered slowly backwards, while he looked, a fist slammed into his back, making him drop to the ground, groaning weakly, spitting mud and blood from his mouth. Merlin rolled, trying to get away from the assault, trying desperately to call on his magic to see his assailants, but the magic wouldn't come as a burning sensation seemed to be blocking his powers. The invisible attackers punched and kicked him while he lay on the ground, and he could feel blood rising in his stomach, and he began coughing some out onto the dirty ground where he lay. Another foot slammed into his chest, making him cry out in pain, just as another punch slammed into his gut, making him curl into a ball to try and stop them from hurting him. Merlin wailed, trying desperately to use his magic to save his life, but the beating was coming too quickly, assaulted by assassins he couldn't see, their feet slamming into his body. Cracking noises emitted from his chest and he continued to flail feebly, trying to ward off his unseen attackers without magic but to no avail, and he began to cough as well as cry as the attack persisted. He could hear rushing noises as the pummelling continued, the darkness surrounding him as his invisible enemies continued their violent assault. His magic wasn't coming, blocked by the fiery darkness that was settling in on him, and just as he was struggling to stay conscious, as the rushing sounds stopped. Merlin looked up, to try and see who had attacked him but there was still no sign of his assailant, all there was, was the sound of heavy, exhilarated breathing, his own pained gasps, the drip of blood and tears onto the ground, and a slow, steady pace. And Merlin knew who the gait belonged to without even looking up, not that he could see anything anyway.

"You're more resilient than I thought you would be. Few can resist my powers. My kind are renowned for being able to incinerate someone's mind, but it seemed not to bother you. No matter. I can only imagine how devastated Morgana and Arthur will be when they learn that their precious Merlin was beat to death on the way home from the tavern. So sad. Goodbye Merlin." Madvedor sneered, and a dagger, sharp, wicked and lethal plunged into Merlin's gut, while he looked down at the bleeding and beaten Merlin with contempt.

With a laugh Madvedor was gone, leaving a broken Merlin whimpering on the ground, blood gushing from the wound in his gut, shaking and shivering in the cold night air, his entire body aflame from the attack. Why hadn't he been able to summon his magic? Madvedor, it must have been. Which meant that Morgana was in severe danger. Merlin desperately tried to use magic, but the darkness was closing in on him, the cold making him shiver, his face stained with tears as he lay there in the gloom of the street. He had to warn Arthur. A curious thought went across his mind

'_Hey, maybe he'll believe me now_', he thought with something akin to amusement.

Trying to move, he only succeeded in pulling himself closer to the wall but it was too painful to move much closer. Merlin fought back a groan, and his weak, shaking and broken form huddled in on itself as he fought against the cold, and his eyes closed, letting darkness claim him.

XX

Gaius knocked, and when he received no reply, he edged open the door, entering Madvedor's chambers. No sign of the arrogant berk at any rate. Gaius frowned. For Madvedor to know that something was wrong with magic, he had to be fairly powerful. After all, Merlin and Morgana, who were arguably the two strongest sorcerers in the land, hadn't yet discovered that magic was out of sync, so how did Madvedor know? And there was the case of the orb Merlin had seen him with. What was it? Gaius had several suspicions, but he would actually need to see the item before he would be sure. But firstly, they had to figure out what Madvedor's deal was. If he could indeed drain Morgana's powers, even Merlin would be hard pressed to stop him. But how did he intend to do it?

Gaius continued to look around, afraid Madvedor could come back at any second. However, a cupboard door was ajar, so taking another look around to check he was safe, Gaius peered into it. Two items immediately drew his gaze.

The first was a large black orb, with various swirls of light, a multitude of colours, all swirling around inside it like a tempest.

"Impossible..." Gaius breathed, beholding the strange beauty of the orb.

Having a suspicion of what they were dealing with, Gaius looked at the ring that was in front of the orb. Quickly pulling out a piece of paper from his robe, he etched over the design with his quill, getting a faint impression of it. Hearing a noise, Gaius replaced the ring, shut the door to, and hurried out of the chamber, his mind abuzz with what he had seen.

XX

"Something makes me think Arthur and Gwen won't want to be related to Madvedor." Elyan commented dryly as he and Percival headed back up to the castle after their patrol.

"I can hardly blame them, arrogant git. Did you see the way he treated Merlin the first day he was here? Is he trying to get himself killed?" Percival asked.

Elyan smiled.

"I can't see Morgana being too happy about it either. I mean, I'm not her biggest fan, but even she doesn't deserve to be married to that guy." He said, and Percival looked at him curiously.

"That's what I don't get. Why is Arthur so keen to marry her off? I mean, fair enough before Christmas he didn't see much of her, she was just sulking in her room, but since then she's been going round the castle, helping the poor, hanging out with him, Gwen and Merlin, and she's even helped Gaius a few times. Why does Arthur suddenly want rid of her? If anything's going to make her turn dark and evil again, surely it's trying to get rid of her?" he mused, and Elyan pursed his lips.

"I actually don't think Arthur is behind it, especially considering her and Gwen are friends again. I think the council is the problem." He said quietly, and Percival looked at him worriedly.

"But surely as Arthur is the king, he can do what he wants?"

"Within reason. The vast majority of them were opposed to him marrying Gwen in the first place, simply because she's a servant. He forced that through, but that's because they were thankful to him for rescuing them from Morgana and Helios, and they felt ashamed because of Agravaine. But marrying Gwen and allowing Morgana back into the city used up all his goodwill points, so the council can block things he wants done, either that or force him to concede to their demands." He explained, and Percival grinned a little.

"Wow, you are getting good with this politics stuff. Gwen must be rubbing off on you. But why should Arthur listen to them?"

Elyan frowned bitterly, hunching his shoulders against the cold feeling he was getting.

"Well part of the problem is Uther. When he was alive, the council was little more than a talking shop who could suggest ideas but generally had to do what the old tyrant wanted. But after Morgana betrayed him and he lost his marbles, Arthur wasn't quite ready to be king, even with Agravaine muttering in his ear and with Merlin's help. The council increased their power while Arthur was regent to fill the void, becoming a hell of a lot stronger than Uther would have allowed them to be. That's one of the reasons Arthur appointed Gaius to it, so he could have allies on the council other than old Geoffrey who would support him rather than their own ends. And as Arthur's had more problems than most new kings, they're still too powerful for him to confront at the moment, he needs to build up his support base again before he can get round the council. But that means he has to compromise, and they must have remained unmoving on that point. They want Morgana far away from Camelot where she can't harm us anymore. What they don't realise is that if they marry her off, there's nothing to stop her using whoever she marries' army to attack us, and also that the king and queen would prefer she stays here, where they can at least keep an eye on her and make sure she stays good." Elyan explained and smiled a little as Percival stopped, looking amazed.

"Wow. Arthur should get you in on council meetings. You probably know more than he does." He said with a grin, and Elyan winked.

"Nah, I just understand what Gwen tells me, she has to break it down and figure it all out the poor thing. She said he was going to get Morgana to help out in a few sessions, try and scare the council into behaving themselves. And besides, she probably knows more than Arthur does anyway." He said with a grin, and Percival laughed.

"You ever going to forgive her?" Percival asked quietly, and Elyan shrugged.

"I don't know. She did so much harm to Camelot, to Arthur and Gwen, not to mention torturing me and nearly letting Gaius starve. But he seems to have forgiven her, or at least moved on from it, so has Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Gwaine,"

"Only because she bribed him with ale." Percival interrupted with a grin.

"But I don't know. I mean she did apologise and everything, and I could tell she meant it, but there's so much she did...for myself, probably yes, but for what she's done to everyone else, probably not." Elyan considered, and Percival shrugged in response to his questioning look.

"I don't have the history with her you lot do. I know Leon will never like or trust her again, but Gwaine doesn't seem to mind her, and Tristan doesn't really seem to care either way. Arthur and Gwen are getting on with her, and poor Merlin has it bad for her, so I reckon if they think she's alright she must be in some way. And she does seem nice enough to me when she's going round the castle, and don't forget, she did technically kill Uther." He added in an undertone.

"Best thing she ever did." Elyan muttered darkly, suddenly stopping as they reached the gatehouse, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" Percival asked, following his gaze, and then his breath hitched in his throat.

A small, thin, beaten body was lying curled in a ball beside the gatehouse. And the two of them knew without approaching just who it was, clad in a bloodied red tunic, blue scarf and brown jacket.

"Merlin!" Percival roared in shock as he and Elyan dashed forward.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Elyan said darkly, looking at the blood and the bruises on the poor young boy.

Percival looked at the frail young boy. He was bruised and bloody, curled into himself, an expression of pain on his face, but it was the small, wicked dagger wound that worried him the most. How long had he been like this? Ever since he had met Merlin, the boy had been kind and loyal, serving the knights, helping them, caring for them, and had forgiven them all after the incident with the lamia without hesitation despite how much their actions had hurt him. He was like the youngest brother of their little group, and as with Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot, the urge to protect Merlin was deeply ingrained in all of them. After all, it wasn't every servant who would follow their master and his knights out into every dangerous mission, cook and clean for them, and never expect a word of thanks in return. And now, someone had brutally attacked him, and if they didn't get him help soon, perhaps even killed him.

When they found out who had done this, they were in for a world of pain.

"Come on." Percival said, gently scooping the unconscious Merlin into his arms and the two ran for the castle.

"Go and tell Arthur what's happened." Percival ordered as they headed up the stairs, and Elyan after giving Merlin a worried look and also giving Percival a pleading look, he nodded grimly and broke off from Percival, hoping the large man would get Merlin to Gaius in time.

And while Percival tended to Merlin, Elyan had the incredibly unenviable task of telling the king and queen one of their best friends had just been brutally attacked, which was a job no one would relish.

XX

"So, because he's in love with Morgana he can't be trusted?" Gwen demanded angrily, and Arthur winced.

"I never said that. Think about how it looks from my point of view!" he wheedled, but Gwen was having none of it.

"A servant who isn't thinking clearly because he has feelings for the one Madvedor's courting, how funny! When has Merlin ever been wrong? He warned you about Valiant, the troll, he knew about Morgana before the rest of us, and he told you about Agravaine! And each and every time he was right! But you ignored him, a servant accusing a noble, because of no proof, without even considering he might not be making it up, because when has he ever done that? You're as bad as your father." She snapped, and Arthur looked up at her, hurt. After all, for her, Morgana, Gwaine and Merlin, that was the worst condemnation of him they had.

Arthur looked miserably up at her, feeling thoroughly and justifiably miserable with himself.

"I know, you're right. I shouldn't have dismissed him like that. And knowing my luck, he probably will be right about Madvedor. But I am king Gwen, the council are virtually rebelling as it is, how would it be if I accused a visiting noble on the word of a servant?"

Gwen glowered at him.

"Maybe he didn't come to you as a servant. Maybe he came to you as a best friend, who's meant to help, who he can rely on to listen to him and support him, just like he does for you." She grumbled scathingly, and Arthur felt even worse than he already did.

Ever since they had married months ago, they had been perfect foils for each other. However, she was also very vocal about Merlin, as he was her friend too, and when she felt he was mistreating him, she let him know it. As such, when he had told her of his fight with her, she had taken Merlin's side, not that he blamed her. If the roles were reversed he probably would have too. He should have listened to Merlin. His cheerful, insolent, brave, loyal, self-sacrificing servant, his best friend, his wise counsellor, in some ways his moral compass, and he had come to him, genuinely scared and fearful, trusting his friend to do the right thing, to listen to him as he had promised to do after the last disaster, and Arthur had sent him away, scorning him and calling him a liar.

"I know I did wrong. I'll apologise to him in the morning." Arthur said, and then saw his wife's icy look.

"Look, I don't think he'll want to see me at the moment, I basically just accused him of making stuff up just so he could be with Morgana. I used his feelings against him. Going to see him now wouldn't be a good idea." He reasoned, and she did have to admit, he had a point. Merlin never bore a grudge, and usually just needed time to simmer down. But if Arthur thought he was getting his way tonight he was barking up the wrong tree.

Just as she was about to tell him as such, the door burst open and Elyan skidded into the room, his eyes wide, looking out of breath.

"Elyan have you forgotten how to knock?" Gwen demanded irritably, but Elyan ignored her, looking straight at Arthur.

"You need to come to Gaius' chambers. Both of you." He said weakly.

Arthur looked at the expression on his brother-in-laws face, and a cold feeling of dread settled around his heart, squeezing it tight, an icy wave of horror was rising in him. There was no other reason they would both be needed in Gaius' chambers. Dread filling him, he nodded to Elyan, who breathed,

"Merlin's been attacked. He's been stabbed." He said grimly.

Gwen sent a horrified look at Arthur, but he was already on the move, heading towards the door.

"Elyan, go and fetch Morgana as well." He ordered, then virtually flew down the corridor, Gwen right behind him, headed for Merlin's side.

XX

Gaius was on the case in an instant, hurriedly tending to Merlin's wounds. Percival kept back, wondering just how long Merlin had been lying like that before he and Elyan had found him.

Gaius immediately began tending to Merlin's wounds, his main priority stopping the bleeding from the knife wound. Gaius' face was a mask of controlled terror as he tended to his young ward. Using various potions, pastes and poultices, Gaius tended to the boy's bruised torso, while also dealing with the stab wound. Percival watched on in fear. Why would someone want to hurt Merlin? He was meant to be safe in Camelot for goodness sake.

Gaius continued to tend to Merlin, cradling the young man with Percival's help and wrapping a large bandage around Merlin's stomach. Gaius continued to fuss, but with less urgency, just as the door banged open to reveal Arthur and Gwen, both looking scared.

"Merlin-" Arthur breathed, looking at Gaius urgently.

Gaius was about to respond, when Gwen froze and pointed at the bandage, which was already soaking up masses of blood, as Merlin suddenly began to jerk uncontrollably, his fingers shaking and his breath coming in ragged gasps. Gaius swore, a rare occurrence for the physician, and began to administer aid once more, this time aided by Gwen, who had helped him with wounded many times before, while Arthur and Percival fetched various things that Gaius needed to try and stop the bleeding.

XX

Elyan dashed up to Morgana's chambers, and knowing how much more volatile her temper could be than Arthur and Gwen's, he at least knocked urgently on her door lest she think she was under attack and blast him with a spell.

"Hang on, my foot's stuck in my dress!" she called, and with a grunt, he heard her come to the door, opening it with an expression of surprise as she saw the worried look on Elyan's face.

"Elyan, what is it?" she asked in concern, seeing how out of sorts he looked, and knowing he wasn't exactly on his list of favourite people to visit.

"It's Merlin. He's been attacked. Arthur thought-" he began, but she had already left her room, heading down the stairs, her expression frantic.

"-you ought to know." He finished, then followed her.

XX

Arthur watched on in fear as Gaius tried to stop Merlin haemorrhaging, as he was losing far too much blood, which was soaking the bed. Fear, tenfold of what it had been when Elyan had told them Merlin had been stabbed, was now coursing through him, as he watched his best friend bleed out far more blood than he should be doing. This was all his fault. If he hadn't argued with Merlin, sent him away so early, this never would have happened. All the times he had come close to losing Merlin before, the poisoning, the dorocha, the bandits...none of them had been like this. This time, he hadn't been attacked by some magical creature, or have some miracle cure, or only been hit by something that wouldn't be life threatening unless he was very unlucky, this time the danger of him dying was all too real. This time Merlin had been stabbed, was losing far too much blood, and it was all his fault.

It was funny. Never, in all the times Merlin had been close to death before had he considered that he might _actually _die. It just hadn't occurred to him, he hadn't allowed himself to think about it, there was always something they could do. But now, here he was, blood soaking the sheets beneath his increasingly pale body, all because he had sent him away.

The door banged open, revealing a stricken Morgana, followed by Elyan, who had picked up a worried looking Gwaine.

"Will the rest of you step back and allow Morgana through please, I need her help." Gaius said, and she dashed to his side, her eyes frantically scanning Merlin.

"You know the spell to thicken the blood?" he asked urgently, as he and Gwen held a towel to Merlin's gushing wound, her face determined.

"Yes, it was in the book Merlin gave me for Christmas."

"Well use it, while Gwen and I attempt to stem the blood flow."

Arthur watched, panic gripping his heart as Morgana began to use the spell, while Gaius and Gwen stanched the blood flow. Gwaine gave him a nervous glance as they worked, and none of them moved for fear of disturbing Gaius and the others, working valiantly to save Merlin's life. After a few minutes of tense, heart pounding silence, Merlin had finally stopped convulsing, and blood was no longer gushing from him, and Gaius finally breathed an audible sigh of relief. Arthur could have whooped for joy. Relief from Gaius must mean that Merlin would be alright. He would be fine. His friend would be fine. He could feel the horrible feeling inside him receding as he looked at Merlin, now out of it and silent, still pale, but his chest rising and falling slowly, sleeping soundly, and he had to suppress a smile.

"I think now he will be alright. However, he was very lucky. If you hadn't found him when you had..." Gaius said, jerking Arthur from his reverie, and Elyan frowned.

"It just doesn't make sense. Who would want to hurt Merlin?" he demanded, as Gwen tucked him in to the bed fussily, blinking frightened tears from her eyes as she made sure he was warm.

"I have an idea." Morgana said, kneeling on the floor beside Merlin, holding his hand and looking slightly dangerous, though her eyes were looking at Merlin with tenderness.

"Who?" Gwaine growled, looking deadly at the thought of someone deliberately hurting his friend.

"The only person in Camelot who would think they have something to gain from Merlin dying. Madvedor." She scowled darkly, as she took Merlin's hand and squeezed it slightly.

Gwaine looked at her in surprise, then drew his sword and headed for the door. Percival however, who was generally a lot cooler in such situations, simply stood in his way and shook his head, and Gwaine stopped, seething, though Percival had to admit, if it was Madvedor he was in for a world of pain, visiting dignitary or not.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked in a soft voice, sitting at Merlin's head, his face studying his much paler than usual servant worriedly.

Morgana scowled, and Gaius looked down at Merlin. With what he had found in Madvedor's chambers, if Madvedor had suspected Merlin had seen him earlier, it would make sense that he would try to silence Merlin. He got a glass of water for Merlin, setting it down at the table where Gwen was sitting, her face concerned for the boy she had just helped save the life of.

"He treats Merlin horribly, treating him like dirt, and any time he sees me with Merlin he automatically gets possessive of me, reminding him of his place. He seems to really have it in for Merlin, he gets jealous when I talk about him and he didn't seem too enthused to learn I'd kissed him either." She said darkly.

Arthur said nothing, but was gently stroking Merlin's hair, though he was hidden from the other's view.

"But it's still ridiculous, trying to kill Merlin just to try and have his way with you. What, you think he thinks you would thank him for killing one of your friends?" Elyan demanded irritably.

"Elyan, look around. Who do you see?" Percival asked quietly.

"Everyone aside from Leon and Tristan." He snapped, failing to see how that would help find out why Merlin was attacked.

"That's his point I think. The three royal rulers of Camelot, and the knights, all hold Merlin dear to them. Killing him would be a very good way to undermine all of us at once." Gwen said softly, putting another blanket on top of Merlin to keep him warm. He groaned a little then curled further up in the blankets and was silent again.

"And in his own twisted view it might help him get his mitts on Morgana." Gwaine growled darkly, eyeing his pale young friend protectively.

The room was silent, until Elyan spoke up.

"While all that does sound likely, we can't go against him without proof. The council would have a fit." He said dully, looking at Gwen apologetically, who had just glowered at him.

"Unfortunately, Elyan is right about that. We have no proof to implicate Madvedor." Gaius summed up, but sent a significant glance at Morgana, who smiled.

"But we do have enough to investigate." She said with relish, grinning slightly.

"Exactly." Gaius said with a smile.

Arthur looked up at them, his eyes blazing with fury.

"Alright, it could be Madvedor. And his treatment of Merlin, and of servant's in general, when you add it to the fact that he's here to try and win Morgana's hand, he might, for his own _mad _reasons, see Merlin as a rival for them." He said, but it didn't feel the same without Merlin to answer back.

"So what do we do then? Because whoever did this, can't get away with it." Gwaine snarled, and Arthur whole heartedly agreed.

"Agreed. Firstly, if it was someone in Camelot, they just tried to assassinate the king's best friend, which isn't a good move if you like your head where it is. And secondly, if it was Madvedor, I'll skin him alive." Arthur vowed viciously, looking at his sleeping friend.

"So then, what do we do?" Gwen asked, eager to do something to help find whoever did this. And besides, if it turned out to be Madvedor, getting rid of him a little earlier wouldn't exactly bother her.

"Firstly, we need to see if anyone saw anything. Percival, Elyan, go down to the town and see if anyone saw or heard anything from when Merlin was attacked." Arthur ordered.

The two nodded, and with a last worried glance at Merlin, left the room, their faces set with determination.

"We also need to make sure Madvedor is where he's meant to be. Gwaine, you deal with that." He said.

Gwaine gave him a reluctant look, the meaning behind which he could well understand. His friend was injured, and he could sympathise with the desire to stay with him, rather than go and do something else. Merely months earlier, rather than save himself like Merlin had kept insisting, Arthur had stayed with him all night rather than get to safety. As such he could sympathise with Gwaine's reluctance to leave. Gwaine finally left, and Arthur turned to Morgana.

"Don't worry, if Madvedor is up to something I'll find out. I'll take him on a hunt tomorrow and see what I can get out of him." She said.

She then took one last concerned and slightly longing look at Merlin, kissed his forehead, and then left. That left Gwen, Gaius, Arthur and the sleeping Merlin.

"I will stay awake and keep an eye on Merlin. I think he is out of danger but best to be on the safe side. And tomorrow..." he said, then looked furtively at Arthur.

"Merlin told me about his suspicions of Madvedor, so when I sent him out," he said, his voice breaking in distaste considering how that had ended, "I went to have a look in Madvedor's chambers." He said innocently.

Arthur hung his head. Gaius made no mention of the fact that he hadn't believed Merlin, but his silence was condemnation enough.

"What did you find?" Gwen asked, eyeing Merlin as he stirred a little, but then went back to sleep soundly.

"Something that looks like a magical object, I have suspicions as to what it is but I need to confirm it. And a ring with a crest on it that I vaguely recognise. So tomorrow I'll spend researching that." He said.

Gwen nodded.

"That's settled then. I'll help Gaius after my morning duties." She said, and Arthur nodded.

"Alright good."

"Sire, you know the council will be opposed to causing this much fuss over a servant, even if he is your one." Gaius said in concern, and Arthur smiled grimly.

"I'll deal with the council. It's time I put them in their place." He said dangerously, and Gaius smiled.

"Good. Now, I'll need to get some blankets from Merlin's room to make sure he's warm enough with the amount of blood he's lost, and I'll need some water. Good night sires." Gaius said as the both stood.

Gwen kissed Merlin's cold cheek.

"There are easier ways to get a day off you know." She whispered into his ear, then headed for the door.

Arthur looked down at his friend.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I should have listened to you, and I'm sorry. Don't you dare die, not because of me. Ok cabbage-head? You wake up, or you are so fired." He said jokingly, then fussed over the blankets and laid his hand on Merlin's head, before leaving the room, and his sleeping and weakened friend stirring in the bed.

XX

The news that Merlin had been attacked had spread through the castle like wildfire. Leon and Tristan were predictably furious with the attack on their friend, and readily helped Percival and Elyan investigate what had happened. Various other servants and others who knew Merlin continued to stream into Gaius' chambers, encouraging the young warlock to keep strong, watched by Gaius as they came and went. However despite that, Merlin had still not woken up, and Gaius was beginning to get worried. While he was reasonably confident his young charge was out of danger, the fact that he had not woken yet, even briefly, was beginning to worry him slightly. Despite all the well-wishers, Merlin was still no closer to waking up. However, seeing so many people who were all concerned about Merlin had heartened Gaius, and he made sure to tell the boy once he woke up. After all he could do with a confidence boost.

Merlin however was no closer to waking up than he had been when he had been attacked. In the dark recesses of his mind, he was drifting. He knew he wasn't dead, but something had gone wrong. Madvedor's attack, his blocking of his magic, had in some ways separated him from his body. However, he was struggling to return to it, but was having no luck. It was as if he were a ship, close to the shore, but not close enough to tie him to port. What had Madvedor done to him? He knew he had stabbed him, and that his thugs had beat him up, but it was whatever Madvedor had done, knowingly or not, that had blocked him from his powers that had set him adrift from his own body. Merlin had called for help, but had gotten nowhere fast, and was now going through every spell he could think of to try and fix himself. If he didn't find a way back to his body, the others would think he was brain dead when his body actually woke up. He could feel his body stirring, but not actually moving or reacting. He needed to do something.

"Alright, Madvedor is a sorcerer, and I've no way of warning anyone. What the hell was he? Why couldn't I use my powers? Morgana and Arthur are in trouble and I'm stuck inside my own body!" he raged, and tried once more to use a spell, but nothing happened once again.

He was trapped in the darkness of his own mind, and he knew that if he didn't get out of here soon, not only would Madvedor be able to hurt the people he cared about, but he would also himself go mad.

And then, a comforting light, a presence, appeared in his mind, not the needle like pain of the formorroh but a pleasant one, one that felt vaguely familiar.

"Emrys..." a deep gravelly voice said.

Merlin cast his mind back, suddenly remembering who he was talking to.

"Alator?" he asked in astonishment.

Alator was a member of the priesthood known as the Catha. Second only to the High Priestesses in terms of power, they had acted as the warrior monks of the Old Religion, acting as Inquisitors who dealt with both internal and external matters, while also dealing with those who threatened the Priestesses. They were the highest rank males could attain in the old order, and many had gone on to become Blood Guards, the elite bodyguards of the Priestesses. The last time Merlin had encountered the man, he had been torturing Gaius on the orders of Morgana, however he had turned on her in order to protect Merlin, going on to pledge his life to him.

"Yes Emrys, it is I. I sensed your peril, and I offer my aid. You and your friends are in grave danger." He said, and Merlin smiled wryly.

"I would never have guessed seeing as how I was recently stabbed by Morgana's suitor. And he has some way to drain her of her magic and mess up my own."

Alator's voice sounded worried.

"He probably isn't even aware of who you are, hence his attack on you. If he had known he would have kept well clear. He fears what is to come, and fears it centres on the High Priestess. He does not know that she is not the only one the future is depending upon. Though you must not allow him to drain the powers of the High Priestess, else he will be too strong even for you to defeat, and whatever future now awaits will not come to pass, and all will be lost to shadow and defeat. To that end Emrys, I seek to aid you, as I vowed." He explained.

"Aid me? I don't even know what he did to me." Merlin said, put out.

"Much the same as I did to Gaius, only with greater power and more lasting effect. However, to aid you will use up a lot of strength. However, I can and will aid you Emrys, but you must make sure that he is stopped."

"Of course I will, I would have ended up fighting him anyway. What is he?" he asked, but received no answer, as Alator had begun to chant, glowing swirling orbs of energy appearing in the darkness of his mind, strengthening him.

Merlin reached into himself, sending Alator some of his own inaccessible power so that he could use it back again, to help him. First order of business was to fix himself. Once that was done, he could worry about stopping Madvedor.

XX

"So Merlin told Arthur he thought Madvedor was up to something?" Morgana asked, as the busy morning rush through the castle commenced, servants running up and down the corridors, while the other knights who weren't part of the round table headed onto patrol duty or to training.

"Yeah, but Arthur didn't believe him." Gwen said tiredly, looking at the passing servants and heartily wishing one was Merlin.

"Why didn't he?" Morgana asked curiously. After all, Merlin had given Arthur more than enough reason to listen to him over anyone else, particularly family.

"Because of how he feels about you." Gwen answered absently, not really recognising what she was saying until it suddenly clicked and she span to face Morgana, her face horrified.

Morgana's face was a mix of different emotions. Expectation, annoyance, there was fury burning in her eyes (though Gwen was reasonably confident that would be directed at Arthur rather than her) and also a hint of delight.

"Excuse me?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and looking at her friend expectantly, tapping her foot.

Gwen groaned inwardly. It wasn't that she was against Merlin and Morgana being together, far from it. She actually thought they would make quite a good couple, if they could get round the council, and Arthur, who did seem relatively against it. However, she hadn't wanted Morgana to feel conflicted about her own feelings for Merlin, which Gwen knew definitely existed, she also didn't want to be the reason for a source of conflict for Arthur, Morgana and Merlin, and what was more, considering what Arthur had done the night before, she could well anticipate Morgana's reaction and it wouldn't be pretty.

"There's no chance of you forgetting what I just said is there?" she asked hopefully, but couldn't stand the steely glare Morgana was giving her, so gave in, sighing as she did so.

"Alright fine. Well, you see, Arthur knows how Merlin feels about you. So, he acted like a normal king would have, and sort of accused Merlin of making things up just to try and get rid of Madvedor, because he was afraid Madvedor would take you away..." she finished, tailing off towards the end, looking anywhere but her friend.

However, when she looked up from her shoes, she saw that Morgana had gone. Looking curiously around her, she saw Morgana blazing towards the council chamber, and Gwen could practically feel her fury.

"Oh dear not good!" she exclaimed and hurried after her.

XX

The council really were an irritating lot. He knew part of it was his own doing, after all, when he had been regent he had relied on them and Agravaine too much for advice. As a result, the council, led by the ambitious Lord Carrigan, had become much more powerful than they ever had been under his father's reign, blocking him in some things he wanted done, proposing their own laws and taxes that he was generally hard pressed to prevent, causing difficulties in other areas, looking down on Gwen, excluding Morgana and treating the knights with contempt due to them all bar Leon being commoners. It had gotten so bad that Arthur felt that the only two allies he had on the council were Gaius and Geoffrey, and as Gaius was watching Merlin, he only had Geoffrey for support in this session.

"The people make more under you than they ever did under your royal father. As such, they can afford to contribute more back to Camelot." Carrigan said vehemently, a smug grin on his face as he did so.

Arthur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes with effort. Carrigan had always been a staunch supporter of Uther, approving of his ruthless, imperial style. However, as Arthur was a much more lenient king than Uther had been, Carrigan was eager to undermine him at every opportunity, pushing the boundaries of his own power and trying to encroach on Arthur's own power. He was also always eager to increase his own wealth, more often than not at the expense of the people in Camelot. However, due to his wealth being the greatest out of all of the lords he was also the unofficial leader of the council, and the one who posed the biggest threat to anything Arthur wanted done in the city. His superiority complex made him unpopular with most of Arthur's friends, and he had an unfortunate habit of dismissing the queen and going behind the king's back. It was also him who had initially proposed the idea to marry Morgana off, and had received nearly the unanimous backing of the other nobles, it was clear that the entire thing had been his idea all along, and he was the most ardent supporter of getting rid of Morgana. Arthur knew why he was so opposed to Morgana. During her first reign of Camelot, Morgause had stripped him of his holdings and had taken them into the treasury of Camelot. While he had gotten them back, the loss of his power and his station had made him incredibly bitter and possessive of his wealth and status. Ever since then he had had a deep animosity towards Morgana, and remained one of the greatest enemies of magic being used in Camelot.

"We've been through this. After everything to do with Morgana, we need the people to trust us again, and adding another tax will only make them trust us even less. And despite everything, Camelot is still one of the richest kingdoms. We don't have any need to tax the people further." Arthur said flatly.

Carrigan gave a smirk.

"The council is also determined to marry your sister to Lord Madvedor. An alliance between our kingdom's would be most beneficial." He said, and Arthur's temper flared.

"No." He ground out, trying desperately to keep control.

"And why not?" Carrigan asked politely, his face the very picture of arrogance.

"Because Morgana doesn't like him, because I don't want him in court, and he's also under suspicion for the attack on Merlin." Arthur snarled, and Carrigan raised an eyebrow.

"Your sister remains in Camelot at out pleasure sire," he said with a hint of warning, "and the fate of the serving boy is of no importance to us."

Arthur sought to retain control, and was still winning...but his temper, already roiled because of what had happened to Merlin was not going to let this overambitious snob tell him that his best friend was of no importance.

"Morgana will never marry Madvedor. Though you're welcome to try and force the last of the High Priestesses to do what you want, see how well she takes it." Arthur said with a cold smile.

"She will do as we tell her, or else she will be banished." Carrigan sneered, and Arthur smiled, the smile of a predator. He finally had him.

"No she won't. I'm the one who pardoned her, and if she is to be cast out, the decision must be made by me and me alone." He snarled viciously.

Carrigan smiled, showing his teeth as he leaned across the table to give Arthur a maddening look of superiority.

"Unfortunately sire, the council does not share your view. We have agreed to put through this tax. After all, we grant them a place to live, we protect them, the least they could do is show their appreciation. I have already taken the liberty of beginning to put the plan into effect. And your sister, after all the trouble she has called, remains here on our well wishes. You would do well to remember that sire." He said in an oily voice, giving Arthur a self satisfied smirk.

Arthur abruptly decided he had had enough and stood up, glaring furiously at the council, with the exception of Geoffrey, who had something like a smile on his face.

"No. You forget your place, _my lord_. I am the king, you are the council. You are meant to advise and guide, not dictate policy. While I am thankful for the help you all gave me after my father had his breakdown, that time is now over. I am the king, and you will do as I say, not as you see fit. Morgana will remain in Camelot as long as she desires, unmarried if she so chooses. I don't care how strategic Madvedor is, Morgana will never marry him and I won't let her. What's more, Merlin is not of no importance, and as Madvedor is suspected of being the one behind the attack on him I refuse to allow him to marry my sister on that reason alone. We also do not need your proposed tax, so that will be scrapped. The people pay us enough without you extorting everything you can out of them. The problem with this council is that it got too powerful, filling the gulf between me and my father before I became king, and because of Agravaine, I got too used to depending on your input. No longer. I am the king now, you will address me with the proper respect that deserves, and from now on you will only _advise_, you will not enact, and if you cannot cope with that my lords, then I suggest you leave the council. I am the king, you are my council, and I will not be dictated to by the likes of you Carrigan, you would do well to remember that." Arthur finished with a snarl, and looked around at the faces.

Geoffrey looked fairly pleased, and gave Arthur a proud look. The others however were varying from shock to outrage. Carrigan in particular looked very displeased with this turn of events, and he stood, a furious expression on his face, and he was about to say something when the doors burst open, revealing a furious looking Morgana, her hair wild, her eyes golden, clad in a deep purple, as she stormed into the chamber.

"You have blood on your hands Arthur Pendragon!" she roared, her eyes still glowing, and Arthur could see Gwen hurrying to catch up with her friend.

The lords all looked at her in shock, and Arthur noted the expression of distaste that appeared on Carrigan's face. Making a mental note to keep an eye on the arrogant fool, he looked at Morgana, and the expression on her face showed that she was in no mood for games.

"Out! Get out!" she barked, turning her gaze onto the lords.

They all looked at Arthur, who nodded towards the door, and they shot out of the chamber as fast as their legs could carry them, Geoffrey closing the door behind him.

"Thanks. If Carrigan said anything I was going to take his head off." He said, scowling darkly as he sat down in his throne.

"I ought to take your head off. Why on earth didn't you listen to Merlin?" she demanded angrily, and Arthur shot a dirty look at his wife, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry, it slipped out." She said meekly, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Morgana, don't you think I feel awful? It's my fault Merlin nearly died, and if I had listened to him he wouldn't be in this mess."

"But why on earth wouldn't you listen to him? After all, he's always been right before!" she stormed, her eyes still glowing amber, making Arthur flinch.

"Because..." Arthur began hesitantly, but Morgana knew where he was going and scowled.

"Whatever feelings Merlin and I have for each other are none of your damn business Arthur Pendragon, and you know it. You're Merlin's best friend, not his keeper, yet I don't see Gaius automatically dismissing him just because of how he feels." She snapped, and Arthur did have to admit, she had a special talent for making king's regret their decisions.

"Morgana, I feel awful! It's my fault Merlin nearly died, regardless of what Gaius thinks that it was his fault, it was all my fault, if I'd just listened..." he protested.

"Yes, you should have listened. Perhaps this will be a reminder to listen in future." She said scathingly, and flicked a finger at him, her eyes flashing back to normal.

"Hey! What did you just do to me?" Arthur demanded angrily, getting to his feet, and she sent him a superior smirk.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. The best part is, you can't even go to Gaius for help, because he'll just tell Merlin and you'll never live it down. Now, I'm off to see if I can find anything out from Madvedor for the day. Byee!" she called cheerily, turning on her heel and billowing out of the room.

"What did she do to me?" Arthur asked worriedly, and Gwen shrugged.

"I don't know. So you put the council in their place?" she asked, going up beside him.

He nodded.

"Yeah. Which means two things." He said grimly, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Firstly, Carrigan will be out to get back at me, he won't appreciate being told what to do like that. And secondly, Merlin will be hell to live with when he wakes up, he's been telling me to knock them on the head for weeks." He said, and Gwen gave him a small smile.

"You miss him, I know you do." She said, giving him the smile he loved, and his face turned into a mask of incredulity.

"I do not miss him." He insisted, but Gwen's expression let him know she believed that as much as he did.

"Sure you don't. Right, the knights are still looking round the lower town. I'm going to go and help Gaius after I do my daily tour. What about you?" she asked, and he frowned.

"I suppose I'll need to go and talk to the council members individually, or otherwise they might become too strong an enemy. And while I'm at it, I better find out what Morgana did to me." He said, kissing her cheek.

It wasn't until later, when he went to relieve himself, that he discovered just what his sister had done, leading to a cry of pain that could be heard throughout the castle.

XX

Carrigan was furious. He wondered when and if Arthur would ever challenge the council, but up till now he had been reluctant to do so, even with that annoying pest Merlin muttering in his ear. Carrigan was one of the select few that thought the king would be a much better one if Merlin wasn't around to keep him right. The irritating servant, with his unique position in relation to Arthur, was determined to make Arthur a strong, wise and good king. However, that did not suit many on the council's aims, Carrigan's in particular. After Uther's breakdown, the council had filled the void between the regent and the king, and many had acquired a taste for power. And what was more, their coffers would inevitably suffer if Arthur became the sort of king the mewling brat wanted his master to be. Arthur was far too close to the boy. And it wasn't just the kingdom at stake, it was their own power and prestige. And after so long working with that insufferable fool Uther he was not about to lose everything he had worked so hard for now, not because the king had finally decided to challenge his ministers just because his friend was hurt.

And how dare that witch dismiss them so readily? Whatever Arthur thought about the council, it was up to them if she stayed in Camelot. The king could delude himself if he wanted, but they were the _true _power in Camelot, not the new relatively untested king relying on the advice of his servant. It was they who controlled the day to day operations of the city. Despite both the king and queen's attempts to be hands on, which basically meant interfere with the usual running of the kingdom, the council were still the ones in charge. The council were the ones who directed the laws, and if Arthur really thought he could rule without them, he was sorely mistaken. He needed them to ensure everything ticked over, while all he did was host state events and deal with threats to the kingdom. That was why Uther's bloody vendetta against all magic users had been so useful, it had allowed him to be distracted while the council did what they wished.

And that was not going to change now. They had come too far to allow some gung-ho king, his treacherous witch sister, his serving girl wife and his all too infuriating servant to ruin things now. Carrigan had power now. And that power of his was centred directly beside the throne. And nothing would prevent him from making sure that he remained in the position to best enjoy his power. After all, he had far too much power and wealth to lose just because of the king and his pet Merlin.

Smiling smugly as he thought of the rumours that were flying around, he decided if he shouldn't perhaps visit the guest quarters. He did know, and readily admitted defeat on the subject, that Morgana would never be married off to Madvedor, and hence gotten out of Camelot, never to be a threat to his wealth again. The rest of the council (aside from that pompous old so Geoffrey and that near sighted old fool Gaius) had jumped at the idea of marrying Morgana off, sending her off with her husband somewhere that she could never threaten their power or prestige again.

He bitterly remembered that day. Being hauled in front of that hag Morgause, stripped of his title, land, and funds, to fund her brat sister's takeover of Camelot...the injustice of it stung. After all he was nobility. How dare that mere mystic challenge that? He wasn't a fool, he knew he could do nothing to stop Morgause or Morgana, but the injustice of it rankled, these witches (who if that fool Uther had done the thing properly should have died long before) taking over and taking their holdings for themselves.

However, he did have an opportunity to deal with that pest Merlin. And if Madvedor was indeed behind the attack on the brat, then perhaps he could be persuaded to remove the witch as well. Smiling to himself, he headed for the guest chambers.

XX

Morgana stalked away fuming, muttering bitterly under her breath. While Madvedor had promised to aid her in any way possible while she was worried about her friend, her spending the day with him had not improved her mood. Despite promising to aid her, and hinting that if anything changed with Merlin for the worse he may stay more days (which obviously did not endear him to her), he had spent the day pondering who could have wanted to hurt Merlin, and as such she was no closer to finding out if he was indeed behind the attack on Merlin. Her suspicions would get them nowhere.

Madvedor smiled as he watched Morgana storm away, knowing he had infuriated her by not letting anything slip. However, the news that the boy was going to live had not put him in a good mood. If he was indeed to isolate Morgana, he had to make sure Merlin did not wake up before he had made his move...either that or make sure he didn't wake up at all. However something still puzzled him. Why had Merlin not been howling in pain when he had applied his powers? Most would be screaming in pain and begging for mercy, their mind burning within their own skulls, but it hadn't affected Merlin. Most strange.

"Boss." One of his guards said, coming up to him, and Madvedor turned to hear what he had to say.

And it turned out the news that the oaf had brought him was quite interesting, quite interesting indeed.

XX

Arthur winced as he moved towards Gaius' chambers. Pride and the teasing he would get from Merlin when he woke up be damned, this hurt like hell. He could only hope that Gaius would have a treatment for it, because if he kept on like this he was going to go mad. And somehow he didn't think his sister, who's mood with him hadn't improved after hours with Madvedor, would be inclined to lift the problem from him. So, that left him with Gaius, even if it did mean Merlin would be insufferable for days, and as for the knights if they found out...

He was just contemplating the merits of forbidding Gaius from talking about it when he saw Gaius' door was open. Relief flooding him, he entered the chambers.

"Gaius, I really need-" he began, then stopped short as he saw Madvedor, his expression alarmed, drawing his hand away from the table where Gaius kept many of his potions.

"Lord Madvedor, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked, striding into the room as straight and as fast as his condition would allow.

Madvedor put on a smile, and inclined his head to Arthur.

"I fear I am beginning to come down with something, so I was seeking out the physician." He assured him, not liking how Arthur's eyes were running over Merlin protectively.

Arthur looked at Merlin, and after being assured he was still breathing and sleeping peacefully, he forced his face into a pleasant expression.

"Well as you can see, he isn't here. I'll tell him you're looking for him shall I?" he said, indicating the door.

Madvedor bowed, and swept from the room, his expression irritable. Arthur breathed a small sigh of relief. What had Madvedor been doing in here? Looking at the table where he had found him, he noticed that hemlock, one of Gaius' strongest poisons, was out of alignment with the other bottles. Arthur frowned. Madvedor wouldn't dare try to poison Merlin would he? What was the point? Merlin was no threat to him, especially in his current state. And even if he did wake up before Madvedor left, they could hardly arrest Madvedor on Merlin's word, Madvedor's own kingdom wouldn't stand for it, they might see it as enough of an insult to declare war. But, then again, why would Madvedor try to kill Merlin anyway? Trying to hurt him in the first place made no sense, but now actively trying to kill him when Merlin couldn't even try to defend himself? Unless...Madvedor's game was bigger than Morgana. Frowning to himself, Arthur headed over to Merlin's bedside, where the younger man lay sleeping peacefully. Arthur frowned, nudging Merlin's shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry I got you into this Merlin. Only you would try to get yourself killed when you've barely escaped from death's door." He said fondly, ruffling Merlin's hair a little.

Merlin had been right. Madvedor was up to something, and if, as they all but knew, he was behind the attack on Merlin, then he had something up his sleeve, and it probably wasn't just to do with Morgana. It was to do with all of them, if not to do with the city itself, then all of them could be in danger of the worst kind. Frowning he sat beside Merlin, squirming uncomfortably, deciding to await Gaius.

And after he saw him, his first order of business would be to get someone down here to protect Merlin. Madvedor might not be behind the stabbing (though he doubted it) but he was certainly not going to finish off his best friend if he could help it.

XX

With Gwaine standing guard over Merlin and Gaius, Arthur still very uncomfortable , Carrigan raging and Madvedor infuriated, the castle was incredibly tense that night. The knights investigations hadn't yielded anything, and without any form of proof they could not accuse Madvedor. However, while the knights had made no progress, and were restricted by the fact that Arthur had now ordered them to protect both Merlin and Morgana, Gaius, who had spent the day going over his books with Gwen and Geoffrey, had made a little bit more progress.

"I believe what Merlin and I saw was an Orb of Methir." Gaius had said, only to earn a stupefied look from the queen and the chronicler.

Gaius had explained. An Orb of Methir was generally used to sense magic within someone, see if they had the ability to use magic in its varying degrees. However, three had been made that gave, in some ways, more vague, but in some ways a lot more detailed. They sensed magic in general, identifying places of great magic, such as the Isle of the Blessed, or in this one's case, sensing the state of magic itself. And if, as Merlin had overheard, magic was indeed in chaos, that would certainly explain why there were swirls of colour within the orb.

"But that doesn't do us much good." Morgana said, sitting at the table in Arthur's room later that night, the only one of them not present being Percival, who was watching Merlin.

"How come? If he had a magical artefact surely that's grounds for arrest?" Tristan asked, but Morgana shook her head.

"No. That would have been more than enough in Uther's day, if you so much as said 'sorcerer' the evil old butcher would have you killed, but Arthur, for all his failings is a far better king than his father was." Morgana said, and while Arthur looked irritated at her less than complimentary remarks about their father, he did look heartened to hear that from her.

"If you think I'm a good king, couldn't you fix me?" he asked, squirming, to the suppressed grins and looks of sympathy from his knights.

She smiled slightly.

"You're not that good, I'm still mad at you. Besides, I can't figure out how to fix it, you'll just need to wear it out." She muttered apologetically, earning her a furious scowl from her brother.

"So once again we have no evidence other than he has a shiny magic ball?" Elyan asked in a defeated voice.

"Seeing as how we didn't find anything earlier, yeah, you're right." Leon said in distaste.

"Well, why else would anyone but a sorcerer have the orb? Surely that means he's magic of some description." Gwaine reasoned.

"That would stand to reason sire." Gaius agreed, making Arthur frown in thought.

"Yeah but we need to catch him in the act. And besides, for all we know, magic is legal in his kingdom. It'd be a poor lookout if we invite him, then turn on him for being a sorcerer. We need actual proof that he's up to something, and despite me putting them in their place, Carrigan won't allow a noble to be arrested on the word of any servant, even if it is Merlin." He said worriedly.

Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"How can you stand all this? Having to watch who you say what to, not risk offending anyone, it'd drive me mad!" he groaned, and Arthur smiled.

"Tell me about it. But that's why I keep you around Gwaine, so you can offend the people I don't like." He said with a small grin, and the others laughed.

"So what do we do then? If you're right and he was trying to finish Merlin off, he must be afraid that Merlin can tie him to the attack on him." Elyan said.

"Either that or he'll get in the way of whatever he has planned for me." Morgana said in distaste, wrinkling her nose.

Tristan's eyes suddenly lit up.

"She's the way to get him." He stated, as though it were obvious.

To the others however it was far from obvious, as they were all staring at him blankly.

"Well, why do we really need Madvedor? What is his kingdom offering if Morgana marries him?" he asked, and they looked at Arthur.

"Protection, trade benefits, land, wealth, the usual sort of thing, why?" he asked, not seeing where his newest knight was going with this.

"Well why do we need them? One of our greatest threats is back within the walls," he said, bowing his head to Morgana, "we're one of the best armies in the land, and your new treaties with Bayard and Mithian are bearing fruit. So why do we need to marry Morgana off to Madvedor?" he asked, and from the other knights point of view it did make sense.

"It's more to do with me being inside the walls. The council, the ones behind it, want me as far away from Camelot as possible if not further, to make sure I never threaten Camelot, or more specifically their wealth and power, ever again." Morgana sneered derisively.

"Well what land is Madvedor from? I mean, I can see the benefits politically, but why would any right minded king want to make Morgana their wife? No offence my lady." Tristan added hastily.

"Offence taken!" she responded indignantly and Gwen giggled.

"So what, you reckon Merlin might have been right and someone's after her powers?" Arthur asked, feeling even worse than he already did thanks to his sister.

"Well, Morgana is the strongest witch in the land. Anyone gaining access to her powers in any way would be a considerable threat." Gaius said.

"Exactly. Considering she's conquered Camelot twice, she is a bit of an occupational hazard if you marry her." Tristan said.

"Too right she is." Arthur grumbled as he once more tried to get comfy.

"I am still in the room you know." She said waspishly.

"So we need to find out what Madvedor wants with her?" Gwaine asked, and Tristan nodded.

"And a little more information on him wouldn't go amiss either. I think it's time I look up a few friends." He said, then gave a small bow and left the room.

"Eh? Where's he going?" Gwaine asked in confusion as Tristan shut the door, and Leon shrugged.

"So what do you want us to do?" Leon then asked Arthur, who frowned.

"Well, the main problem is we only have circumstantial stuff to get Madvedor with. And while, as Morgana might have been right to say," he said reluctantly, ignoring the smug grin she gave him, "that might have been enough with my father, I'm not him and I don't want to risk further alienating other kingdoms by arresting him without any proper proof...even if he was the one who attacked Merlin." He said in distaste.

"So we do nothing?" Gwaine asked crestfallen.

"Exactly. But, if we're right about Madvedor, we better be on our guard, or else there's no telling how much damage he can cause." Gwen said worriedly, as they all left their chambers.

XX

Alator used one last burst of strength, and finally the dark walls around Merlin's mind came down, and he could feel himself connecting with his body again. Relief flushed through him as he could feel how warm and snug he was, and his relief quickly turned to pain as he felt the sharp pain where Madvedor had stabbed him.

"Ah, son of a-" he exclaimed in pain, but then he noticed that Alator's presence was diminishing.

"Alator!" he called worriedly.

"Do not fear Emrys, I'm alright, just exhausted. Beware Madvedor. He is not an enemy to trifle with lightly, the fact that he immobilised you is proof of that. He is like me, do not underestimate him! Be wary of yourself, and protect the lady Morgana. If she is lost, all magic will be irreparably damaged. You must save yourself!" he said, and then his voice was gone.

Merlin frowned. Both Alator and Madvedor seemed very concerned about the state of magic. Could Morgana have caused so much damage just by turning good? Whatever was going on, magic was out of control and it was beginning to pose a serious threat, making magic users desperate, fearful and more desperate. It also couldn't bode well for Camelot if magic was out of control, because it would mean that the city would be a prime target for whatever forces were out there. Which was worrying to the extreme. Whatever was happening, powerful beings like Alator, and wise ones like Gaius were both terrified, and that could only mean something bad was going to happen soon. But for now he had other things to do. Firstly, he had to convince himself to wake up, and once he had done that, he would need to try to get rid of Madvedor. Grunting, to himself, he slipped fully back into his own body and hoped for the best.

**Poor Merlin! But he's on his way back now.**

**Alator made a slight visit this chapter too, he has a larger role to play in the final story of the lot, but only cameos for now. And Carrigan also becomes something of a nuisance in his quest for wealth and power. **

**Just what is happening with magic? Will our heroes be able to stop Madvedor? And what will happen next? Read on to find out!**

**Please read and review**

**P.S I reused the scene from series 1 when Morgana storms in saying Uther has blood on his hands, I thought she was marvellous doing that**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A Camelot Courtship

Arthur grunted on the bed as the curtains were dragged open, and he turned his face away from the light so rudely disturbing him and pressed his face into Gwen's neck, who also gave a grunt and bowed her head around his to hide her from the suns glare. They could hear the servant bustling about, setting their breakfast on the table and humming to themselves, and frankly, Arthur found that happy morning attitude annoying in anyone, but that was Merlin's thing, and frankly, as far as he was concerned no one else but him had any business doing it. Besides, no one else other than Merlin would be happy with the prospect of waking up the king and queen, especially when the two of them were a little overly fond of the comfy bed. Arthur had always been like that but Gwen had been getting into bad habits recently too. But a servant whistling happily when the king was uncomfortable due to his sisters sabotage, that could be seen as bad for their health.

"Please don't let it be George." He whispered into Gwen's ear miserably.

"He has a girlfriend now apparently." She muttered sleepily.

"Great. Some poor girl he can bore to death with long winded talks about brass and polishing. He'll bore the poor thing to death." He groaned, and she sniggered slightly.

"He isn't that bad. And you said yourself, he cleans your armour and shoes better than Merlin does." She pointed out in a whisper.

Yeah, George did clean better than Merlin did. But, he wasn't Merlin. Not being able to clean to save himself was one of (not that he planned to tell him that) Merlin's most amusing features. While he was probably one of the worst servants in the castle, he was his servant, his best friend, and the most loyal friend you could ever ask for. It was Merlin who had been with him through thick and thin, when he hadn't needed to be there, recklessly risking his life time and again and had stood beside him against every threat that had threatened Camelot since he had arrived, something none of his knights could even claim. And Merlin's cleaning work was alright, it just wasn't brilliant. Besides, it gave them something to bicker about, which last time had resulted (in no small part due to Gwaine taking Merlin's side and helping him outwit his master) in Arthur cleaning all the knights' boots to prove a point, and he only realised much later that his servant had conned him into doing them.

"Yeah, so what? Merlin can't clean for toffee, but he's my best friend, and I'd much rather have him here than George. Merlin isn't a bootlicker, and he keeps me going straight even if I don't listen to him as much as I should, and I sort of like having him around." He admitted, and Gwen smiled, her eyes basically saying 'then why the hell don't you tell him that'.

"Aww, I didn't know you cared!" said a cheerful voice from beside the bed, and Gwen darted her head up, crashing it into Arthur's jaw in the process. He rolled with the momentum onto his back and looked up to see Merlin, clad in blue with his green scarf Morgana had made for him, grinning down at him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in delighted shock, while Gwen climbed over Arthur, making him even more uncomfortable as she did so and enveloping Merlin in a hug.

"How much of that did you hear?" Arthur demanded as he climbed out of bed, wincing as he did so.

"All of it." He said with a grin.

Arthur glowered at him.

"I should hit you for eavesdropping on the king. But I won't." He said, and with a grin hugged Merlin too, delighted to see his friend, until he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh sorry." Arthur said lamely as Merlin clutched his side, wincing in pain.

"You shouldn't be back at work if you're hurting." Gwen said reprovingly, and Merlin grinned.

"I had to promise Gaius I wouldn't do a lot of bending or heavy lifting but he said I could come back if I took it easy. Good thing too." He said with his usual smile, eyeing the clothes the two of them had dropped the night before, before Gwen had remembered her husband was a no-go area.

"You sure you're ok?" Arthur asked, scanning his friend as he held his side, and he nodded.

"Yeah you just put pressure on it, I didn't think it would hurt as bad as that did. Rumour has it you aren't ok either? You been doing things you ought not to be doing?" he asked in a teasing voice and Arthur gave a scowl, secretly to hide his smile, and threw the covers on top of Merlin.

"He looks better like that don't you think?" he asked Gwen with a smile as they watched Merlin struggle to get out from under the covers.

"I'm just glad he's back. Maybe now you'll stop moping." She said gleefully, and her glared at her.

"I was not moping." He said tartly, and she just smiled.

"Aww, were you worried about me?" Merlin asked as he got himself out of the covers.

"Of course I wasn't. Why would I be, you only got stabbed?" he said, determinedly not looking Merlin in the eye. However that didn't mean he missed Merlin's self-satisfied grin.

"Right, I'm going through for a bath before you get in and infect it." She said teasingly, kissing him and Merlin on the cheek before going into the next room.

"Merlin-" Arthur said.

"Arthur-" Merlin said at exactly the same time.

They grinned at each other, then Arthur sat down, wincing uncomfortably as he did so.

"Merlin, I'm sorry. You needed my help, and you didn't get it, and then you got hurt, because of me. I never meant for any of that to happen." Arthur said softly, his eyes scouring his friend's face for forgiveness.

"Arthur..." Merlin moaned in exasperation, sitting down tenderly.

"It wasn't your fault. You did what a king would do." Merlin said simply, but Arthur shook his head.

"Yeah. But not what your friend would do. And that's why I'm sorry." He said, and Merlin gave a small smile.

"It's ok. I suppose I was pretty worked up."

"Yeah, and you were right to be. We think you're right, Madvedor is up to something. So, I should have listened to you. Go on, just this once I'll let you say it, you deserve to." Arthur said, smiling a little and looking away from Merlin.

Merlin grinned and nudged him with his shoulder.

"I won't do that. And, what I said about you being my best friend, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." He said meekly, and Arthur clapped Merlin's shoulder.

"I know you didn't. But I did sort of deserve it." He admitted, and Merlin grinned.

"So you reckon Madvedor is up to something?" Merlin asked, trying and failing not to sound smug.

Arthur shot him a dirty look because of the tone of his voice, but answered anyway.

"Yeah, not helped by the fact that I think he was trying to kill you." Arthur said grimly, and Merlin's hand subconsciously went to his wounded side.

"Yeah, he did." Merlin muttered, and Arthur frowned.

"I know he was the one who stabbed you. Problem is we can't prove it, otherwise he'd be dead already. What I meant was he tried to finish the job. He tried to poison you too." Arthur said, a little trace of fear in his voice.

"Nice. So how do we get rid of him?" Merlin asked, looking at Arthur curiously.

"You implicating him will only make matters worse, Carrigan would probably launch a coup if I arrested him on your word. That's not to say I don't believe you," he assured Merlin, who was sending him a sceptical glance, "but after I put the council in their place the other day Carrigan will be looking for me to mess up so he can get back at me. So, we wait. Madvedor leaves the day after tomorrow anyway, so provided he doesn't try anything with Morgana or try to finish you off, we should be fine. And if he does try anything, then we can get rid of him for good." He said with a tight smile.

Merlin smiled. So, all they had to do was hope that he didn't attack Morgana or try to kill him, and then take over Camelot. Nothing new there then. Getting gingerly to his feet, Merlin picked up some of the clothes draped around the room, and was surprised when Arthur picked up the ones on the floor for him, even helpfully putting them into the basket.

"Wow, you are house trained. Gwen and I are good." He said with a smile, and ducked when Arthur threw some underwear at him.

Sticking his tongue out, Merlin headed for the door.

"Merlin-" Arthur called.

Merlin turned around, fearful of having more underwear thrown at him.

"I'm glad you're back." He said with a smile, and threw the underwear into the basket.

"Yeah, me too." Merlin said, and left the king smiling in his room, while Gwen sang to herself in the bathtub.

XX

"Merlin!" Morgana cried happily, wrapping him in a hug, and Merlin grinned into her shoulder as he saw the furious expression on Madvedor's face.

"Ow." Merlin squeaked a little as he pulled away from her at an awkward angle.

"You shouldn't be back at work." She said, sounding much more scornful and condemning than Gwen had, and he smiled weakly.

"What and leave Arthur to his own devices for another day? I was out a day and there were clothes all over the floor. He obviously can't look after himself, and he's having a bad influence on Gwen too." He said, and she smiled.

"True. I'm glad you're alright. Aren't you glad he's alright Lord Madvedor?" Morgana asked, smiling at Merlin.

"Ecstatic." Madvedor muttered, forcing his face into a painful smile.

"We're going hunting. Take it easy." She said, kissing his cheek and following after Madvedor, who looked even madder than he had a minute ago.

Merlin grinned. But, he couldn't help but shake the fact that while Madvedor had lost a round, he wasn't quite ready to concede the war quite yet. The sooner he left the better. Then Morgana would be fine, Camelot would be safe and everything could go back to normal again. But for now, he needed to help Gaius and Gwen find out exactly what Madvedor was up to.

Merlin pondered as he headed back to Gaius' chambers. This time had been close. Not since he had been poisoned by Nimueh had he come so close to dying. He'd be lying if he said it hadn't shaken him. How had Madvedor blocked his powers? Not since the Dorocha had he been rendered so powerless. But, now at least he supposed, they were forewarned. Morgana turning back to good had destabilised magic, sending that and destiny out of control. And that was something worth worrying about. Merlin frowned. Perhaps it was because he now knew about it, but he could feel something coming, an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, a sense of approaching doom. Something would soon happen, he was sure. Perhaps he was just imagining it, but he didn't think so. Something dark was coming. Darkness would soon descend on Camelot. Shivering at the thought of that point in the future, Merlin headed to Gaius' chambers. Whatever was coming would come. He would deal with it when it did. But for now, they had to deal with Madvedor.

Grinning at the image of fury Morgana had put on his face, and also at the fact that she had kissed him on the cheek, he bounced into the room.

XX

Carrigan frowned. The annoying brat had survived Madvedor's stabbing, and the incompetent visitor had failed to silence him for good. Which meant the king would still benefit from his advice, and the king wouldn't be devastated by the loss of his best friend. As such, the council would continue to go about in their reduced state and not be able to take advantage of a weakened Arthur. However it was no great loss. Anyway, it would perhaps be best if he distanced himself from their esteemed visitor for a while. Now that Merlin was awake, he was sure Arthur and his band of merry men would go about trying to get rid of Madvedor. And if Carrigan, who Arthur was known to loathe, was found to be in any way linked to the one who had tried to kill his best friend, then he too could be in the firing line.

Yes, Arthur knocking back the council was a nuisance, however it was not the end of the world. True, Arthur was now running things more fully than he had done, and he had firmly whacked the council on the head. But, eventually things would turn back to his advantage. And once they did, Carrigan would once again fill the void left absent by a king not performing his duties. Yes, no situation lasted forever. Not even Merlin and Arthur's friendship could. And when it did falter, Carrigan would be there for his king...in order to take advantage of his devastation.

Smiling tightly to himself, he deliberately changed direction, away from Madvedor's two thugs who were strolling towards him, looking eager to speak to him. Yes, the sooner they were gone the better. And perhaps, helping the king may have some advantages. Smiling to himself, he pondered how he could possibly incriminate Madvedor and get him out of here all the quicker.

XX

"What's he doing with this orb thing though?" Gwen asked, looking at the books the three of them were studying.

"I think he might be trying to view the overall state of magic. However, as we saw loads of different colours in it, I think we can assume all is not well with magic. Which would make sense if Merlin's right, and he's here to steal Morgana's powers." Gaius reasoned, peering at a book worriedly.

"Begging the question, how does he plan to steal Morgana's powers? He can steal them from her temporarily, but the way he was talking he seemed to want to do it permanently." Merlin said, flinching as he stretched too far and had to stop for a second before he could pick up the book he was after.

"There are ways, but none that I can think of Madvedor having access to." Gaius said, frowning.

Gwen shot Merlin a concerned glance, which he waved off, and she turned to Gaius.

"But what's the point in taking Morgana's powers?" she asked, flicking through the book as if the answer would just leap out at her.

Merlin suppressed a moan as he turned to face her. Maybe he should still be taking it easy.

"He reckons magic is out of control. Which means that the stronger you are, the less likely you are to get bit on the behind by it." He explained, and she frowned in thought, then started flicking back through the book.

"I saw something in here..." she said ponderingly, flicking furiously through the pages.

"What about the crest? Can we get anything out of that?" Merlin asked, and Gaius stroked his chin in annoyance.

"It looks vaguely familiar, but I can't place it." He said irritably.

"Could he be using this?" Gwen asked, turning the book towards them.

"The Jewel of Tempestra?" Merlin asked curiously, and Gaius frowned.

"The Jewel of Tempestra was created by the High Priestesses of the Old Religion, designed after one of their own went rogue. She caused all sorts of damage before the dragons helped kill her, so they made this to prevent it ever happening again, one zap and your powers were gone, enclosed within the jewel, and then, once the threat was done, the victor would take in the loser's powers. It could be the jewel, but I don't see how. It was stolen not long before the purge, I'll need to check up on the information, but when it was stolen it was never seen again."

"Could Carrigan have it?" Merlin asked, and Gaius pondered.

"Doubtful, but you never can tell. It would certainly explain how he thinks he will be able to deal with what's coming."

"See, this is the one time I actually miss Uther. He'd have had him killed days ago. And I would rather get him out of Camelot before he causes any more damage." Gwen said, and Merlin rolled his eyes in exasperation as he saw the worried look she gave him.

"Yeah but we're trying to make Arthur go forwards, not back. And anyway, he leaves the day after tomorrow, what more harm can he do?" Merlin asked, knowing he was being far too optimistic.

"If we're right about Morgana's powers, a lot." Gwen said miserably.

Merlin frowned. All they had to do was get through the next couple of days, and then Madvedor would have to go. But he couldn't help but shake the feeling that Madvedor hadn't even begun to make his move yet. Stabbing him had been to get him out of the way, to act as a distraction for Arthur and the others. Which meant, his overall aim was still to be achieved. Which, as Gwen probably rightly believed, wasn't good.

XX

Amazingly, the rest of the day passed without incident. Madvedor perhaps could have told that the entire high table was watching him, and that the knights were on alert for any mischief on the part of his thugs. But he just went on ignoring it, and he was even minding his tongue when speaking to Merlin (probably fearing what was rumoured to have happened to Arthur would happen to him too). But, far from reassuring him, it just made Merlin more suspicious. What was he up to? He seemed supremely unconcerned that virtually the entire leadership of Camelot were treating him with suspicion, and he hadn't seemed to notice the fact that Merlin was virtually flanked everywhere he went by at least two knights (whether or not Arthur was behind it he couldn't tell). So either, he was totally oblivious, he didn't think it was worth his attention, or he knew something they didn't, and he had a horrible feeling it was the latter.

To add to the mystery, Tristan hadn't been seen all day. Arthur had told him that he had upped and left, apparently to try and discover something about Madvedor, and he hadn't been seen since. What was he up to? What did it have to do with Madvedor? However, other than Tristan being in absentia, and the entire court being wary of Madvedor things continued much as they had done. Merlin was watching him, his interactions with Morgana. On the outside he remained as charming towards her as he had ever been. What exactly was he up to? Did he have the jewel thing? And when would he make his move?

Until he did, all they could do was watch.

XX

It had taken Tristan the better part of the day to travel around all the taverns. While such an undertaking would usually be performed by Gwaine, who would drink them try on route, Tristan wasn't there for drinking, but for information. However, other than the news that Madvedor would be visiting Camelot, he had heard nothing of interest. Still no indication as to why Madvedor would be so interested in courting Morgana, unless of course Gaius was right.

He may now be a knight of Camelot, but he still knew where to get information. And that was what had brought him here. The tavern that Gwaine fondly recalled first meeting Merlin and Arthur in. It was on the border of Lot's kingdom, a sort of halfway house between the two. And being on the border, it was where one often struck gold when looking for information. Today was no exception.

He had entered the tavern, to find Mary, the buxom bar tender, throwing out some revellers, and her face broke into a smile when she saw him.

"Tristan, welcome back! It's been a while, I heard what happened to poor Isolde, I am sorry." She said sadly, beckoning him inside and giving him a flagon of mead.

"Thanks Mary. It's good to see you." He said, glossing over the mention of his beloved Isolde. The memory of what had happened to her and ended their happiness still hurt far too much.

"Well, look at you, a knight now. The only other one of you lot I see is Gwaine when he appears to drink me dry. Pity. I liked the one who came with the prince when he was here." She said wistfully, polishing a glass.

"The one with the prince? A knight aside from Gwaine?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Oh I don't think he was a knight, too thin and reedy poor little thing. I think he might have been a servant though." She said musingly.

"Ah you mean Merlin. Sorry Merlin, his heart belongs to someone else." Tristan said with a slight smile, and also resolved not to tell her Merlin had recently been stabbed.

"Pity, he looks like he could do with a good woman." She said to herself, and he smiled.

"Nah, I reckon he might like a little bit of danger." Tristan said with a smile.

"It's always the quite ones," she lamented, filled up his flagon, then gave him a smile, "so what brings you back then Tristan?"

"What else but information Mary? You always were one of my best." He said with a grin, and she leaned in conspirationally.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Lord Madvedor. Heard of him?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, he died a couple of months back, why?" she asked interestedly, then noticed he wasn't drinking.

"Died? Are you sure?" he demanded. After all, Madvedor was living and breathing and trying to kill one of his friends, how could be dead? But Mary had never been wrong before.

"Yes, he was taxing his people too much and they revolted, burnt him at the stake. I did wonder when I heard a Madvedor was courting the princess." She said musingly.

"Madvedor, tallish guy, grooves cut into his hair?" Tristan asked urgently, and she shook her head.

"Oh no, he had long hair. The guy we had in here, a member of the militia, said they could smell the oils he put on it burning. You look white as a ghost." She said in concern.

"You're sure about this Mary?" Tristan asked hurriedly, and she nodded.

"Yep, the guy told me it all. Madvedor's dead."

Tristan slammed his flagon down in exasperation.

"No wonder Camelot keeps getting conquered! We routinely let enemies inside the walls! For God sake!" he said, rushing for the door.

"Good luck, be safe and come back soon!" she called after him as he dashed for his horse.

Tristan waved to her in thanks. If Madvedor was dead as Mary thought (and he never had any reason to doubt her before), then Gaius was almost certainly right. Whoever was posing as Madvedor wasn't actually Madvedor. And he was after Morgana's powers, which could only mean one thing: he wanted Camelot.

Leaping onto his horse, he lashed the reins and the horse bolted, bound for Camelot, hoping he wasn't too late.

XX

Merlin was worried. Gaius hadn't been in his chambers all night, and while the knights and the others were on alert, that didn't mean Madvedor couldn't have done something to him. The fear he had felt after Agravaine had accused Gaius of treachery while he had been kidnapped by Alator was coming back in full force. He had nearly lost Gaius then, and if Madvedor had done something...

He was just about to go to Arthur and tell him that Gaius was missing when Elyan entered the room, grinning.

"Have you seen Gaius?" Merlin asked him before he could get a word out.

"Yeah, that's why I came to find you. You need to see this." Elyan said with a small smile, and led Merlin to the library, ignoring Geoffrey, who was asleep at his desk, and heading to a small table beside the window.

Gaius was there, snoring loudly, his face pressed into one book among the many that were spread out over the table. Merlin grinned and poked him awake, making Gaius jump up, looking at Merlin blearily, the ink having marked imprinted on his face.

"Merlin!"

"You've been here all night?" he asked, and after a look with Elyan decided not to tell Gaius about the writing on his face.

"Yes, I know I'm close to figuring out that crest, it's in one of these books...but I fell asleep before I found it." He finished lamely, and Merlin grinned.

"Great. Why not go home Gaius, and work from there? Before you fall asleep again." He said with a grin and Gaius shot him a dirty look, but consented, and bustled out of the library gingerly.

"Well he'll be feeling that for the rest of the day." Elyan said sympathetically.

"Silly old goat, I thought he'd been kidnapped again." Merlin grumbled, and Elyan smiled.

"You should be so lucky. Never mind though eh? Madvedor leaves in the morning." Elyan said brightly.

Merlin narrowed his eyes. He knew the thought of Madvedor leaving should be one to make him happy, however it was only filling him with a sense of trepidation. Madvedor had spent a week here, had nearly killed Merlin and was clearly trying to steal Morgana's powers. As he hadn't made his move yet, he had to make it today. And that was what was worrying him. He had to have something up his sleeve. The question was what?

"Yeah I know. Meaning that whatever he's up to will happen today." Merlin said grimly, while Elyan looked at his friend fearfully.

XX

Mordred snarled as he used magic to break the neck of the remaining wyvern. They had come out of nowhere, the three of them swooping down on him, talons glinting. He had barely survived, and had had to use a tempest to hold them back while he killed them individually. But now that they were gone, he could see clearly where he was meant to be going. The fog, which had followed him ever since it had first appeared, had now cleared, and was overlooking an island, populated by a ruined castle in the middle of the lake.

The Isle of the Blessed.

Mordred smiled evilly and headed on towards his destiny.

XX

Tristan was riding hard and fast, when suddenly an arrow lanced out of nowhere, landing right in front of the horse. The horse gave a whinny and reared on it's hind legs, knocking Tristan off before he could stop it, and before he could get a grip on the reins, it bolted into the trees. Cursing, Tristan got to his feet and drew his sword, focused on the spot in the trees where the arrow had come from. He had a suspicion of who was attacking him, which meant that Madvedor had to be about to make his move. Clutching his sword tightly, Tristan heard the noise, and span just in time to block one of Madvedor's thugs cutting down at him from behind him. Tristan blocked the heavy attack, twirling away from the strike and brought the flat of his blade down on the thug's shoulder, making him howl in pain.

"So, I wondered if you would notice I had left. What, you think to ambush me and prevent Arthur from finding out? Word of advice...if you're trying to take over Camelot, don't attract the king's attention by being thugs and an even better idea, don't try to kill his best friend." Tristan snarled, blocking the thug's swing, and he lunged forward, nicking the other's leg.

"You don't know what's coming. Any of you. Magic is returning, stronger than ever. Camelot will burn, and your king will die." The thug spat, lunging at Tristan, but he was already turning away from the attack.

"Idiot, we're on to you. We know Madvedor's after Morgana's powers, and we'll stop him."

And to Tristan's great surprise, his opponent laughed.

"You're the fool. You think I don't know what's coming? Madvedor's just trying desperately to save his own skin. There's much more dangerous and powerful beings out there, more powerful than you can possibly imagine. Madvedor's deluded, thinking he can escape what is to come. There's no stopping it. Magic is returning, and you can't stop it! None of you can! And what will become of your friends then?" he demanded, shunting his blade towards Tristan.

Tristan blocked the attack, shoving him away with his shield, before kicking the thug in the chest and darting forward, slicing a chunk out of his foe's side. The thug gave a wounded bellow and hammered his sword down at Tristan, but Tristan was already on the move, climbing up the embankment and into the tree line. The thug turned to face him, and Tristan sprang at him, his heavy blows coming from above the thug's height, forcing the heavier set man back. Tristan grinned, sensing victory, and pushed onwards, his sword work pushing the man back and with a feint to the side, he brought his sword flying up, cutting through sinew and bone, right under the armpit, and slicing right through the man's heart. Tristan sighed in relief as the man gave a wet gurgle and collapsed to the floor, blood pooling from his mouth.

"Great. So Madvedor's a small fry? Just what we need." He grumbled, sheathing his sword.

Firstly, he had to find his horse. Then, get back to Camelot and tell Arthur about Madvedor, ideally before he tried to take Morgana's powers. And then they could focus on whatever the future would bring. Grumbling bitterly about his horse, he went to find the silly animal, hoping that by the time he got home he wasn't too late.

XX

"I want nothing more to do with you." Carrigan said levelly as he and Madvedor strolled down the corridor.

"You forget yourself my lord. I am a guest here." Madvedor sneered angrily, glowering at the lord. After all, it was Carrigan who had come to him and had told him Merlin had somehow survived his attack, and that if he wanted to do them both a favour he should finish the job.

Carrigan scanned the corridor, then shoved Madvedor up against the wall, his dagger flashing into his hand and pointing at Madvedor's throat.

"Not for much longer. Everyone knows it was you who tried to kill the boy, and the fact that you bungled the thing twice has made them very suspicious of you, and only because you are from another kingdom are you still walking around freely. The king suspects you of sorcery, which has a death sentence here. So you would do well to keep your head down. If you had killed the boy, fair enough. But you failed to do so, and I have lost too much to your ilk to risk consorting with you now." He snarled.

Madvedor glowered at him as Carrigan released his throat.

"You would do well my lord to remember that there are many infinitely more powerful than you." Madvedor sneered.

Carrigan inclined his head mockingly.

"Indeed there are. But here, they don't last very long. Powerful beings stupid enough to draw attention to their magic last longer than they did under Uther, but still die. Especially when they attack someone the king is very fond of, for reasons best known to himself. Good day my lord." Carrigan said, smiling smugly, and turned away heading away from the seething noble.

Carrigan smiled to himself. Yes Merlin was alive and would continue to advise the king. But no situation would last forever. And the council's reduced state also wouldn't last, he would see to that. After all there were many paths to power. He just had to find the right one.

XX

Madvedor was fuming. One of his guards had gone after the knight who had disappeared, and had not returned, which could only mean that the fool had bungled the entire affair. And now Carrigan, the arrogant, power hungry fool, wanted nothing more to do with him. Madvedor sneered. He would dearly love to be rid of them all now, but he daren't risk it. After all, all the other sorcerers he had consumed with the jewel didn't afford him nearly enough power to hold them all off, undoubtedly someone would get through. However, once he had the power of Morgana, he would be all but unstoppable. After all, she was the strongest magic user in the land. His own powers weren't inconsiderable, and he had the other powers he had drained. Only a few hours more and then all of them, the butcher's son, the blacksmith's daughter, the bumbling servant and the bitter princess would all be brought to heel. Madvedor smiled as he opened the cabinet, revealing the Jewel of Tempestra.

In the final days before the purge, when he had warned the high priestesses that something was coming for them and they had refused to believe him, the night he had chosen to leave he had taken the jewel to prevent any of his cohorts being sent to hunt him down. Ever since then, and Uther's purge of the rest of his kind, he had been milling around the lands, getting close to magic users, and when he was in their confidence, he would drain them of their powers and kill them. However, this time was different. While Uther had been on the throne there had been no way to amass enough power to get revenge on the one who had decimated magic, as all the truly powerful magic users had been killed or had gone so deep into hiding no one would ever find them. However, in the latter years of Uther's reign, when his powers had been slipping, and the high priestesses had come out of the woodwork, setting themselves against Camelot, the time had finally come. Sadly, by the time he felt confident enough to try anything, it was too late, as Uther had died. However, he could avenge himself on the butcher's son, then destroy everything Uther had built.

Soon now, it would be time. But first...

"You sent for me my lord?" his remaining bodyguard asked as he entered the room behind him.

"Yes. You've been a faithful servant, and I promised to see you through the troubling times to come." He said softly, and picked up the jewel.

"Yes you did master." The man said excitedly.

"Sadly though, I lied." He said, turned, and muttering a word that made his eyes flash amber, a burst of purple energy leapt from the jewel and collided with the man.

The man shot him a look of horrified dismay, and then his body started to decay rapidly as the life force of the man was sucked into the jewel. His body slouched and shrank, his skin wasted and withered back, while his eyes melted and he gave a weak groan, before his shrivelled corpse fell to the ground and dissolved into dust. Madvedor snorted in disgust. The amount of magic in the man was negligible to say the least, hence the jewel had just sucked his life force instead. Not to worry. It gave him a longer life, barring mishap, and it was a little bit of a power boost. Madvedor smiled and put the jewel away. Soon now, he would take Camelot. He only had to play the charade for a little while longer.

XX

"Will you relax Merlin? It's not as if you can do much if he tries anything anyway." Arthur said patiently.

Merlin glowered at him. If Madvedor tried anything, he would be the only one who could do anything if he got Morgana. And if that was the case he wasn't entirely sure he would win anyway, especially since he couldn't move much without hurting himself.

"I don't like sitting here just waiting for him to make a move. Can't we do anything about him now? We know he tried to kill me, twice according to you, and we know he's a sorcerer and that he means to hurt Morgana. Why can't we do anything now?" he asked, and Arthur sighed.

"I know it stinks Merlin, I don't like it either. But you, Gwen and Morgana all want to stop me being like my father, which means we actually need to prove he's a sorcerer before we move against him. And besides, he's a visiting dignitary, and if we attack and kill him without proof that he's actually done the things we know he has, it could lead to complications, if not war. And I know he's the one who attacked you," he said soothingly, patting the air to calm the furious expression on Merlin's face, "but another kingdom won't accept the word of a servant. Even if I will." He finished softly, and Merlin did smile a little at that.

"Aww now you're just grovelling to get back in my good books because you didn't believe me in the first place." Merlin said, grinning widely.

Arthur ignored him and looked down at the document he was reading.

"Am not." Arthur muttered defensively, and Merlin grinned as he forced the armour back into the cupboard again.

"Are so." Merlin teased, shunting the armour in with his shoulder.

"Am not." Arthur said, more loudly.

"Are so!" Merlin called back, and Arthur cleared his throat, making Merlin turn to look at him.

"I am the king and I say I'm not, so there." He said with an air of finality, but he was smiling.

"And I'm your servant and I rarely listen to you anyway so I say you are." He said, and had to duck as Arthur threw a cushion at him.

"It's just weird sitting here when we know he's up to no good." Merlin complained, throwing it back to Arthur.

"It's a strategy of war. You leave yourself open to attack and hope to hell you can meet it when it comes along, else you're in trouble." Arthur explained.

"Does it work?" Merlin asked sceptically.

"It will this time. Don't worry, we won't let him get her. We've gone through too much to get her back to where she belongs to lose her again." Arthur said reassuringly.

Merlin frowned, pondering the situation. And while he did so, Arthur was surveying his friend, and he had to admit he was just as worried. It was obvious Madvedor wasn't going to leave, so they would need to confront him, but he didn't particularly like the thought of everyone he cared about being here just because they couldn't prove he was up to something. But he was also certain he wasn't going to lose his sister. They'd lost too much because of Uther and Morgause, he wasn't going to lose her again, not without a fight. And, smiling slightly, he figured Merlin wouldn't let that happen either. And that was a problem for another day.

XX

She collapsed into her stone chair, panting with the effort. But now, all was in readiness. The two teachers for the boy were ready, even if one was very unwilling, and her most recent resurrection was on the stone altar, frozen in time ready for them to adjust so as to fit in with the tales Davros was now peddling around Essetir.

"_I warned you. Just because magic is out of control and is getting worse by the day, do not assume you can rewrite its rules._" Her companion warned.

She hissed slightly as she sat up straight.

"The rules are rewritten! Morgana has seen to that. And with us resurrecting Agravaine and the others, magic is further out of control, and with them in the world magic will continue to spiral further out of control. In the original destiny, the great evil has turned, leaving the other half of the great threat abandoned. Now there are two high priestesses at one time which is sending things further out of control, if our information is right Emrys is in love with what should be his arch enemy and she is the same with him, and to top it all off, I'm resurrecting people and taking advantage of the disruption, and because I haven't paid for the ones I've resurrected, magic is further destabilised. Rewriting the rules isn't the problem, the problem is because Merlin and Morgana are both good and both so powerful, the world is out of balance in the wrong way, I can't use the dark magic aspects as well as I would like to. Once the boy joins us it will be fine but until then, I'm at a disadvantage. However, it won't be long now. The boy will arrive soon?" she asked, and he nodded, looking distasteful.

"_Either late tonight or early tomorrow if he stops. I wish we hadn't sent my pets to test the boy though. He was quite rough with them_." He grumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

"You can create as many as you wish, you are their progenitor after all. Besides, there's still at least a dozen in the highest battlements." She said tartly.

"_That isn't the point. I have need of them for what I plan to do later._" He said, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, the testing of Emrys. Well make some more until then. After all, he has his hands full with Madvedor at the moment. I thought he had died during the purge." She moaned, and he looked at her sceptically.

"_I take it that means he can't be of use then?_"

She frowned.

"Not really. He always was rather self absorbed, even for a member of the Catha. The main problem is that he has the Jewel of Tempestra, I thought that had been destroyed. It certainly explains how he isn't long dead. The only way he can be of any use is if Merlin kills him and destroys the Jewel. But I won't deny it isn't good having him distracting Merlin from what is going on with magic." She said with a smile, and he nodded.

"_Very well. I trust we are past the straining of your capabilities? You're no good to me dead_."

She glowered at the dismissive tone in his voice.

"Thank you for your concern. Yes I have everyone I need. My spy in Camelot is foolishly keeping me abreast of developments, and very soon I will have him eating out of the palm of my hand. Everyone is resurrected. Merlin and his little friends are distracted. Davros is making headway in Essetir. Our power grows daily, and Agravaine has already sounded out potential support. And the last piece of the puzzle, the boy, arrives soon to begin his training. Yes, all is going exactly to plan. Soon now, Camelot will fall."

**The plot thickens!**

**Mordred is getting closer to these dark beings on the Isle of the Blessed, but who are they? Who is the spy in Camelot?**

**So, Madvedor isnt Madvedor! He is however bad news. Will Morgana escape with her powers intact? Arthur is playing a risky game indeed with this, will it all transpire?**

**Read on for the final battle, a duel or two, a revelation and answers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

A Camelot Courtship

The castle was preparing for the final dinner of Madvedor's stay. He and Morgana had gone for a walk in the grounds, though it was clear to her that his mind wasn't on the matter at hand, he was busy thinking about other things. Which more than suited her, it meant she could prattle inanely to keep him distracted and meanwhile her thoughts kept drifting to Merlin. While she did that, Tristan was hurtling back to Camelot, hoping he wasn't too late. Elyan and Gwaine, concerned that no one had seen Madvedor's goons all day and assuming they could only be up to no good, were searching for the two, fearing what trouble they could be causing. Gaius was continuing to pore through books, trying determinedly to identify Madvedor's crest, while Arthur trained with Leon and Percival. Gwen was in the town, going around the people, getting their opinions and thoughts and seeing that they wanted for nothing. And Merlin was going about his chores, which were taking ten times longer due to his side still paining him.

"Enough!" Madvedor snapped, turning to Morgana, who had unintentionally started to talk about Merlin, and she had to hide a smile.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to make you jealous." She said, suppressing a grin.

Madvedor's eyes widened in a comical mix of surprise and fury.

"Jealous? Of a serving boy who can't look after himself? Hardly." He sneered, and she cocked her head to the side.

"You seem very out of sorts this afternoon my lord. I trust everything is all right?" she asked politely, inwardly condemning the man. After she had returned to Camelot after Merlin had poisoned her, she had been planning to betray everyone she saw and cared about on a daily basis and only the one person had ever truly suspected, at least until much later when Gwen had started to get suspicious. Madvedor clearly hated Merlin, thought little of her, and was only civil to Gwen and Arthur because etiquette demanded it. As someone planning an eventual betrayal, he really was quite feeble at it.

"Yes fine, I'm just a little sad to be leaving that is all. If you'll excuse me." He said, bowing to her reluctantly and he swept inside, leaving Morgana smiling behind him.

Only a few more hours left, and he would be gone. However, she too was slightly concerned that he hadn't made whatever move he planned to make yet. It was making her uneasy. Just waiting for him to act up was straining all of their nerves. Smiling, and wishing Merlin was here in order to continue on her walk, she headed to where Arthur was practicing with Leon and Percival. After all, it had been a while since she had outdueled her little brother, and she wanted to see if she still could.

XX

Merlin was heading back to Gaius' chambers, his side throbbing horribly. Maybe he should have taken some time off. But he couldn't. Not with Madvedor threatening Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and everyone else he cared about. They knew what he intended to do, it was just a case of catching him in the act. But that presented another problem. If they confronted Madvedor and he retaliated with magic, there was a good chance his own magic might be exposed. While Morgana should be able to deal with Madvedor on her own, if Madvedor got the jump on them, it would be up to Merlin. And that thought didn't make him feel any better.

For a while now, he had considered just coming out and telling Arthur who he really was. After all, he had forgiven Morgana, who had conquered Camelot twice, indirectly killed his father and had betrayed him utterly, and he hadn't killed her when he had her at his mercy. But, somehow Merlin thought he wouldn't be quite so lenient with him. He had known about his magic all this time, and he had kept it quiet, hiding it from his best friend, despite never trying to hurt him with it. But one thing Arthur couldn't cope with was betrayal. Would he think Merlin had betrayed him by being a sorcerer in secret all these years?

Merlin feared one thing above all others: Arthur turning on him as soon as he found out what he was. He had quickly learned to hate Morgana after she had been revealed as a witch, but that was different. Merlin had never tried to hurt him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Arthur would react to the truth very badly, and it was that thought, that primal fear that had made him keep silent all these years. But Merlin knew one thing in his heart: very soon now he would have to tell Arthur. He was running out of excuses. And hadn't Arthur proved himself open to the possibility of magic? He wasn't keeping Morgana prisoner and Merlin knew a small part of the king quite enjoyed watching Morgana perform magic (except when she was using it against him). But Merlin still couldn't shake the feeling that when the truth came out, it would only end badly. He knew he should think better of Arthur, and he did, but he couldn't shake the primordial fear that the truth would destroy the two of them.

Merlin was distracted from his musings as he passed Madvedor's chambers. The door was slightly open, and something caught Merlin's eye. Looking curiously up and down the corridor, he gently opened the door, and crouched down to the pile of dust that was on the floor. It was a large heap of dust, with a funny smell coming from it. Merlin dipped his fingers in it, brought them to his nose and gave a hesitant sniff. And almost boked. He recognised that smell. He had smelt it when the black knight had been set loose on Camelot, in the tombs where he had first tried to stop Morgana turning evil. Bone dust. Decayed bone. Merlin looked at the pile in confusion, then his mind began to work, and he realised what this was. This was the reason no one could find any of Madvedor's thugs. He had killed them. Standing up and shaking himself off in disgust, he was about to turn around and run to inform Arthur when he was suddenly blasted over the room, his head slamming hard into the stone wall. His eyes rolled in his head, he slid down the wall in a head, and the world went black.

XX

Arthur was scanning the room intently. Merlin had disappeared. Again. And he wasn't the only one who had noticed. The knights were all edgy, scanning the room for any sign of their friend. Gwen had gone the scenic route to the hall to try and find hide or hair of him and she'd appeared a while earlier, unsuccessful. Morgana was also fervently seeking Merlin, and not even engaging a jovial Madvedor in conversation.

"Alright, where could he be?" Arthur hissed, and Gwen smiled a little.

"Is this because you're annoyed I had to get you dressed, or because you're actually genuinely worried about him?" she asked teasingly.

He glowered at her.

"Fine you win! I'm a little annoyed, but I'm mostly worried, he's nearly died once already this week, and I'm worried Madvedor might have finished the job ok?" he said, and made a mental note to swear her to secrecy later.

"For what it's worth, I'm worried too. You don't think Madvedor-?" she asked worriedly, looking at the noble who was all too happy.

"If he has..." Arthur said, glaring down at Madvedor, who was back to his witty and charming self once more. However beside him Morgana sent him a worried look, and when he shook his head, her face became more troubled.

Arthur frowned. His friend was missing again, and Madvedor was all too cheerful. They had to be connected. And if Merlin was gone...well he supposed Gwen and Morgana would forgive him for becoming like his father just the once.

XX

Merlin groaned as he woke up, his head throbbing and his side wet with blood. Madvedor had thrown him hard into the opposite wall, and as it was now dark outside, he must have been unconscious for hours. Merlin winced as he got back to his feet, his head pounding. The chamber was completely dark, his head was throbbing where it had hit the wall, he was a little dizzy, and his stab wound had opened up again as a result of being blasted across the room. All in all, not one of his better days. And worse, Arthur would moan and nag him for being late and be insufferable to live with...provided he wasn't freaking out.

Merlin started across the room, wincing as he did so, as his side was wet with blood and painful again, and what was more the room was spinning around him. He hadn't had a good week. Hobbling to the door and shaking his head slightly to clear it, or at the very least, stop it spinning, he pondered why Madvedor hadn't killed him. He supposed a dead body would be harder to get rid of than someone who was just unconscious, and also Arthur and the others would probably suspect him first of all.

Merlin closed his eyes, his head still pounding, and his body still warm with blood. He had torn open the wound again, but it was starting to stop now. Merlin pulled at the door, only to find it locked. Which meant Madvedor intended to keep him here until he did whatever it was he was up to. Merlin frowned, then with a well chosen word the doors banged open, his eyes flashing amber.

Stepping into the warm, light corridor, he swayed, his vision blurring. He must have hit the wall harder than he thought. Gasping a little, he leaned against the wall and decided what he was going to do. Madvedor had to be stopped. Now. They couldn't wait. And killing someone in a way that they turned into dust, and attacking him yet again, more than proved his less than good intentions. He had to be stopped. Steeling himself, and taking a deep breath, Merlin ignored the pain in his side and his head, and ran for the main hall.

XX

Tristan leapt off his horse, passing the reins to the stable boy and hurrying for the castle. After killing the thug, he had lost precious time trying to capture his horse again, which seemed reluctant to go home and kept trotting off whenever he had gotten close. By the time he had finally outwitted the animal and had gotten himself back on it, he was very behind schedule and he had pushed the horse hard to reach Camelot. Arthur had to know the truth about Madvedor. Dashing up the stairs, he headed for the hall.

XX

Dessert was being served, and Madvedor had been prattling cheerfully all night. Which was making Morgana uneasy. Well, more uneasy than she was already, and she could see that the others were all just as worried as she was about Merlin. Madvedor was markedly happier than he had been earlier, and she had a horrid feeling his good mood was something to do with Merlin. Had he hurt him? Or had he finished the job he had started the other day and killed him?

"Have you seen Merlin?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes still scanning the door.

Madvedor rolled his eyes.

"Princess I have better things to worry about than absent servants. Lost him have you?" he asked curtly, though there was a tinge of smugness to his answer which worried her.

Just as she was about to respond, the doors banged open, and Merlin, to her great relief, rushed in. Or at least that was until she got a proper look at him. Blood was soaking his side, he was even paler than he usually was, his hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily, and there looked to be blood in his hair as well.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried out, his voice a mix of relief and alarm at his friend's appearance as his servant shakily made his way to their table.

Percival and Elyan were by his side in an instant, supporting him, both of them looking just as alarmed as they felt at Merlin's appearance. Morgana however was only watching the man she loved with one eye. Her other was fixed on Madvedor, who was looking at Merlin with an expression of uncomprehending, furious horror.

"Madvedor...attacked me. He's killed one of the guys working for him, they're just a pile of dust. And he blasted me across the room with magic." Merlin said as he reached Arthur, looking as if he were about to faint.

Arthur stood at once, supporting Merlin with one hand, while turning to Madvedor, his face expectant, though his blood was boiling and crying out for his blood. Meanwhile Gwaine went to the end of the table, blocking Madvedor should he try to escape.

"Preposterous! I have never been so insulted in my life. Sire, I strongly recommend you beat some respect into this boy, at once, or I'm afraid I shall have to ask permission to do it myself. I will not stand to be insulted by a mere servant!" he growled furiously.

Arthur looked at him, his face as cold as ice, and he drew his sword and advanced along the line to where Madvedor sat, while Morgana and Gwen got to their feet, and Leon blocked the other end.

"No Madvedor. You see, my best friend, who we know full well you have already tried to kill, has just come in here, bleeding from the waist where he was stabbed and also bleeding from the head. There is also a strange dust on his clothes, which oddly enough smells of decaying bodies and tombs. Now, Merlin won't have done anything himself to open his wound again, there's no way his head could be bleeding other than through being assaulted, and there's no way he could be covered in bone dust unless he had indeed found some poor unfortunate who had been turned into that. So Madvedor, that puts you rather firmly in the frame. Also, your disdain for servants in general, your particular hatred for Merlin, and the fact that we know you're trying to steal Morgana's powers all point to your guilt. So please, tell me where Merlin is lying and I will punish him. Otherwise, you have a lot of explaining to do." Arthur said, Excalibur pointing to Madvedor's throat.

Madvedor looked at Arthur furiously, at the looks of hatred and anger he was getting from Gwen and Morgana, and the slightly unfocused glare he was getting from Merlin.

"Look at him, he can barely stand, he's concussed..." Madvedor said, trying to divert attention away from him. Things had taken a turn for the worst. How had the insolent brat gotten out of the room? He had locked the door, it should have been impossible for him to break out from the inside.

"Yet he ran all the way here to tell me what you have done. So Madvedor, my lord, where are your bodyguards and are you a sorcerer, yes or no?" Arthur thundered.

The doors banged open again, revealing an out of breath Tristan.

"Sire...that man is not Lord Madvedor. Madvedor is dead, his kingdom is in flames. That man is an imposter!" Tristan crowed triumphantly, and a cold, vicious smile appeared on Arthur's face as he turned to a furious and disbelieving Madvedor.

"Seize him!" he yelled, and Gwaine, Percival and Leon surrounded the imposter, drawing their swords and keeping him covered, while Madvedor looked furiously at Arthur.

"Take this traitor to the dungeons. And prepare for an execution first thing tomorrow. Madvedor, for treason, attempted murder and for practicing sorcery, you are condemned to death. Take him away!" Arthur said, and the knights jostled Madvedor down the high table, to the cheers of the other attending nobles and guards.

"You will pay for this Arthur Pendragon!" Madvedor swore as they led him down the hall, his face turning into a predatory smile as Arthur headed round to check on Merlin.

"Look out!" Gwen yelled suddenly as Arthur reached Merlin and Elyan.

Madvedor spun, and gesturing with his hand, send the three knights crashing to the floor, his eyes glowing amber. He then turned to face Arthur, Merlin and Elyan, grinning widely as the other guards rushed forward, led by Tristan while the other knights tried to get back to their feet.

"You insolent, interfering servant! Why won't you just die?" he screamed, throwing a flare of fire right for the three of them.

Merlin gasped. His head was throbbing, he couldn't deflect the attack in time, they couldn't avoid it...

The fire suddenly directed itself into the floor, crashing there. There were gasps of surprise, and Madvedor looked on in shock, until there was an excited murmur as Morgana climbed onto the table, firing a jet of flame down at Madvedor. Merlin watched as the witch, her black dress billowing, her black hair flowing behind her, her face furious, her eyes flashing amber jumped down off the table, sending all the forks in the room hurtling at the other sorcerer. Madvedor raised a shield to block the attack, but before he even considered attacking again, there was another blast from Morgana, this time of green energy which forced him back. Morgana then unleashed herself upon him, the very definition of fury and magic, streams of fire, lightning and shining magical energy erupting from her hands every second, continuing to keep Madvedor on the defensive, with him only able to conjure a shield to protect himself. She advanced, the entire room watching with rapt attention as the witch of Camelot blasted a burst of freezing cold air at him, turning his black spherical shield to ice. She gave a small smirk of triumph, then sent a jagged blast of electricity into it, shattering the icy globe, and Madvedor looked at her in terror. She then flicked her two fingers with a single gesture, and he was blown off his feet, hurtling through the air out of the hall and crashing into the wall outside the room, where he toppled to the ground, defeated.

Cheers erupted in the hall as someone applauded the defeat of the sorcerer, while Morgana looked on furiously. The knights rushed to seize him.

"Take him to the dungeons!" Arthur ordered, and they hauled an unconscious Madvedor away.

Arthur smiled at Morgana, her expression blazing.

"Impressive." He said, as people continued to clap and whistle.

"Oh I've been wanting to do that all week, you have no idea of how much better I feel." She said ecstatically.

Arthur grinned and turned to Merlin and barely caught him as he swayed.

"Merlin!" he scolded, sitting him on the edge of the table.

"I don't feel so good." He said weakly as the entire hall bustled around, chatting and patting Morgana on the back. She had certainly just won a lot of goodwill points forcing Madvedor off.

"I'm not surprised, you probably have a concussion and your side has reopened again." Gwen fretted as she came around to their side, putting her hand to his forehead.

Morgana broke away from her new admirers and smiled at Merlin, who looked blearily up at her, his eyes a little unfocused.

"That was amazing." He said weakly, and her cheeks went pink, which her brother thankfully didn't see. She wasn't so sure about her sister in law though, as she suddenly had a smile on her face despite the state Merlin was in.

"Thank you. Come here, I did some reading, I should be able to fix your side at least." She said, her eyes flashing amber, and the blood stopped, the wound healed with a shimmer and the blood on his clothes vanished.

"Hey, I am pretty amazing aren't I?" Morgana asked, impressed with her own handiwork.

"Also so modest." Arthur said with a grin, as Merlin shook his head to try and clear it.

"You ok?" Gwen asked, helping him to his feet.

Merlin wavered a little, making Arthur support him, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little woozy." He said, steadying himself and then letting go of Arthur.

The hall was returning to normal, people happily gossiping about everything that had happened as the dinner resumed, the meal going back to normal, the fight nothing more than an interesting interlude.

"Alright, just this once you can say it." Arthur said reluctantly to Merlin, who grinned.

"Alright. I told you so! I told you he was up to no good and you didn't believe me!" he crowed triumphantly.

Arthur smiled and shook his head as Gwaine approached, looking around incredulously at the bustling hall.

"He's locked in the dungeon and still out of it. Leon is away to look in his room as well." He reported, casting a critical eye over Merlin.

"Good. Now brother dear, I assume he will be the last suitor I need to put up with for a while?" Morgana asked peevishly, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I suppose so, we don't have much choice in the matter anyway. You attacking them even for the right reasons will tend to scare people off of wanting to marry you I reckon." He lamented, and she and Merlin grinned widely.

"Good. Now, I'm off to bask in my brilliance in peace. Night." She said cheerfully, kissing Merlin's cheek and earning her a shy smile as she practically skipped off out of the hall.

"Hmm, maybe we should invite suitors for her more often. Taking them out seems to do her mood a hell of a lot of good." Gwen commented dryly.

"So it does. You ok to get back to Gaius on your own?" Arthur asked Merlin, who was still very pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Merlin said, and promptly staggered after taking two steps.

"Sure you are. Gwaine take him back to Gaius. And Merlin, take it easy. You earned it." Arthur said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought, I'm sure you just told me to take it easy. Clearly I'm brain damaged." Merlin said with a grin as Gwaine put his arm around his shoulders to support him.

"No more so than usual. Get out of here." Arthur said with a grin and watched as his friends vanished into the corridor.

"Not a bad week all in all. A potentially deadly enemy nullified, Morgana happy and a hero, Merlin alive...we did quite well." Gwen said, kissing Arthur softly.

"True. Now, what do you say to an early night?" he asked mischievously, and she shook her head.

"No way, not with what Morgana did to you." She said, and he grinned all the wider.

"Oh yes way. She figured out how to fix it. Someone gave her an anonymous tip, and she tried it, and its gone. So, bed my dear?" he asked, offering her arm, and smiling widely, she took it.

Arthur smiled. Yeas it had been a good day. Camelot was safe, Morgana still had her powers, Merlin would be alright, and Madvedor was locked up. Everything was going right for once. And even better, Morgana had taken the jinx she had put on him off. Smiling widely, he and his queen headed to bed, while the nobles and other courtiers talked about the night's events, Madvedor's treachery and the benefits to having the Wicked Witch of Camelot within the walls rather than without.

XX

"You ought to be more careful." Gaius scolded as he finished cleaning Merlin up.

"I didn't hear him, he ambushed me. Besides, Morgana fixed my stab wound and Madvedor's locked up, he cant do anything else." Merlin said cheerfully.

Gwaine grinned.

"Exactly. Which means everything can go back to normal. He's locked up, Leon took his things down to the vaults, Arthur and Merlin are talking again, and Merlin, Tristan and Morgana are the heroes of the hour. Everything is fine again. Now, I am going to go and have some food, then answer the strange call in my head." Gwaine said with a grin, clapping Merlin's shoulder.

"You're hearing voices?" Gaius asked in astonishment.

"I think you'll find it's the tavern calling his name." Merlin said with a small grin, Gwaine winked and then opened the door to find a servant standing there with a large platter.

"Compliments of the king." The servant said, depositing it in front of Merlin with a bow.

"Ooh, what did he send you?" Gwaine asked, looking at it hopefully.

"Roast pork." Merlin said with a grin, seeing the pork, potatoes and apple sauce Arthur had sent him.

"After all the trouble you've had this week you deserve it. Enjoy. Huh, says something when the servants eat better than the knights do..." Gwaine said with a smile and waved before vanishing out the door, allowing Merlin to tuck into his dinner. Gaius chuckled, and went back to researching about Madvedor. He may be defeated but he wanted to know exactly who it was who had nearly killed Merlin. Watching as Merlin devoured the roast pork, he went back to his books.

XX

Percival smiled tiredly. It was over. Merlin and Tristan had exposed Madvedor, his goons were dead, and Madvedor himself was in prison. Percival looked contemptuously down at the still unconscious imposter. He had nearly killed Merlin at least three times, tried to kill Arthur and tried to steal Morgana's powers. Watching him burn would be very satisfying. He turned around, waiting for one of the guards to come and relieve him.

Behind him, Madvedor's eyes opened.

He softly got to his feet, and then waved his hand, blasting the door to the cage outward, knocking Percival out with it, sending the hulking knight collapsing to the floor, pinned by the cage door. Madvedor smiled. So, that witch thought he was all washed up did she? She would soon learn. And after she had, so too would everyone she cared about. Plucking the Jewel of Tempestra from beneath his robes, he swept from the prison, bound for Morgana's chambers.

XX

"Uh oh." Gaius muttered, earning him a worried look from Merlin, who was rubbing the tender part of his head ruefully.

"I hate it when you go 'uh oh'." He said warily, shovelling a last spoon of apple sauce into his mouth.

"This was the crest Madvedor had wasn't it?" Gaius asked, showing Merlin the book, his expression worried.

Merlin looked at it and nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Merlin asked, looking vaguely worried himself.

"I should have recognised it earlier. Madvedor is a member of the Catha. He went rogue just before the purge and hasn't been seen since. But before he left..."

"He took the Jewel of Tempestra. Great. But he's in prison, he'll be executed in the morning." Merlin said, a horrible feeling in his gut.

"Merlin, Madvedor is in some ways more powerful than Alator. His torture techniques will be more than considerable, and if Percival isn't expecting it..."

Realisation suddenly gripped Merlin.

"That's what he was trying to do to me, he was trying to do to me what Alator did to you. But he wasn't expecting me to be a sorcerer so it didn't work. But if he can do that..."

"He might be able to get to Percival, and we already know how easy it is to break out of there. Merlin, I don't think Madvedor's through just yet." He said worriedly.

Merlin panicked. Madvedor. Somehow, he knew Gaius was right. Madvedor wasn't finished yet. Not by a long shot.

"Come on, we need to check on Percival." Merlin said, and he and Gaius rushed towards the dungeons.

XX

Madvedor turned another man into dust, smiling as he did so. The four he had killed had certainly sped up his recovery of his powers, it hadn't been easy duelling Morgana, she had surprised him. But now he was ready once more. And eager to repay the favour. He went for the door.

XX

The two of them entered the dungeon, to see Percival pinned and moaning slightly beneath the doors that had formerly been on the bar of Madvedor's cell. Merlin gestured and the bars blew off, allowing Gaius to bend down beside the fallen knight. Merlin looked at his fallen friend, worry filling him. Where was Madvedor now? He could make an educated guess but he needed to be sure.

"Ow." Percival groaned, sitting up, his head and back throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked urgently.

"No! He threw a bloody door at me!" Percival retorted.

"Where did he go?" Merlin demanded sharply, trying to get Percival to focus as it looked as though he were about to faint.

"I don't know, after Morgana I assume." He said weakly, and then passed out.

Gaius grunted in annoyance and began tending to him, then looked up at Merlin in alarm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded worriedly.

"To stop Madvedor. I hope." He said grimly, the dashed out of sight.

"Merlin!"

XX

Merlin flew through the castle, determined to stop Madvedor. He had to stop him. They had just got Morgana back. He wasn't going to let Madvedor hurt her. He wouldn't let him do that to Arthur. Or to her. Or to him. He wouldn't let Madvedor take the woman he loved away, not now.

As he hurtled through the castle, his eyes flashed, and the alarm bell started clanging, which he knew would rouse the knights to the situation, and hopefully slow down Madvedor. But even if he did, unless Morgana had already defeated him, and if he ambushed her as he had him she might not be able to, there was a very good chance his magic was about to be revealed.

He didn't know how he felt about that. Once again he was split between the fear aspect of what everyone would say and do, and another part of him strangely looked forward to it. He had carried the burden for so long now, it would frankly be a relief for everyone to know. But what would the people he loved most say? Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Gwaine, how would they all react? Morgana in particular when she discovered that Merlin was actually Emrys, the one she believed would destroy her?

Sighing, Merlin bolted up the stairs, the scarf she had given him whipping in the wind he was creating, and he came in sight of her door, which was slightly ajar. Bracing himself, and figuring that whatever happened would happen, he headed for Morgana's room.

XX

Arthur was just finishing massaging her when the alarm bell went off.

"Oh now what?" Gwen grumbled, sitting up and looking at him irritably.

He frowned. There could only be one reason why the alarm bell was going off. Madvedor had escaped.

"Oh no. He's out." Arthur cursed, and as she swore, he stooped to pick up Excalibur and headed for the dungeons.

XX

Morgana tried valiantly to whip him away from her with her magic, but it was to no avail. After his initial attack had sent a scorching headache through her head, Madvedor had barged in, knocking the dagger from her hand, and then he blasted her over the bed, landing heavily on her back. With the pain burning in her head, she had retreated towards the wall, trying to get to her drawer where she had another dagger. However, he had moved too quickly, and now her magic was pouring out of her, into the jewel, glowing with a nice purple light, and she could feel herself getting weaker the long the jewel was in contact with her. He was laughing mockingly as she tried to think of anything to defend herself, but with him sucking her magic from her, it was leaving her too weak to do anything.

"You know, I considered just stealing your powers from the outset and killing you there and then. But then I wouldn't be able to cause as much pain to dear Arthur Pendragon as I could. After everything his father did to our kind, you came back here to him? You don't deserve the title of High Priestess. Someone of your power, of our kind, should have ripped Camelot down from the inside out, but no. He tamed you, him and that love struck pup of yours, Merlin. And as the week came on, I came to despise you. High Priestesses are strong, powerful, you are weak, needy and bent upon the will of the bastard child of a butcher and a pathetic lowlife servant. And after all, who could deny me the chance of vengeance? To kill the two children of the Butcher Pendragon, and make them watch as the people they love most in the world are taken from them? All too delicious. But that interfering, insolent and all too clever servant of Arthur's continually got in my way, and refused to even have the decency to die like the vermin he is! But no more. Now dear High Priestess, I have what I came for, your powers. But don't die just yet. I want you to watch as I peel the skin from your precious Merlin's bones, and then watch as I kill your friends and brother, and bring this kingdom to the ground!" he gloated, sticking the jewel, hanging from his neck, back down the front of his robes.

Morgana gasped and weakly say against the wall, glowering up at him.

"You won't get away with this Madvedor. I beat you once, I'll beat you again." She vowed, even though she knew full well she couldn't do much to stop him.

Madvedor laughed and crouched down beside her.

"I don't think so. Your powers are now mine. Which means that no one can now stop me. Least of all you 'High Priestess'." He sneered contemptuously.

She glared at him as he headed for the door.

"You know, Merlin was right about you." She taunted.

That got his attention. He turned, his expression furious.

"Right about what?" he bit out angrily.

She smirked defiantly, glaring up at him and hoping some strength would come back into her legs.

"You really are a clodpole." She hissed triumphantly, and his face coloured with fury, and he came at her, and she began to regret what she had said.

XX

Arthur and Gwen hurtled into the dungeon, to see Gaius tending to a weak Percival, and Leon, Tristan, Elyan and Gwaine drawing their swords.

"You alright?" Arthur asked his knight, who nodded weakly.

Gwen wasn't paying attention to the knight though, her eyes were scanning the dungeon.

"Where's Madvedor?" Arthur asked, Excalibur in hand and ready to wipe the man from the face of the earth.

"We think he's gone after Morgana." Tristan said darkly.

"Let's go then." Gwaine said, turning for the stair.

"Wait. Gaius, where's Merlin?" Gwen asked in confusion.

Gaius looked at them worriedly.

"He went after Madvedor." Gaius said grimly, and even Percival, not exactly with the program, managed to loo horrified.

"Alone?" Arthur demanded and followed the knights as they hurtled up the stairs towards his sister's chambers.

XX

Merlin heard her whimper just as he barged open the door, glowering at Madvedor, who span to regard him, hatred marring his features. Morgana looked up at Merlin fearfully, her cheek red having apparently been slapped. Madvedor then walked away from her, and she started trying to get her arm to the top of her dresser, all the while her frightened gaze focused on Merlin.

"You just don't know when to die do you?" Madvedor sneered, advancing on Merlin, who despite being scared, held his ground firmly, his eyes narrowed at the sorcerer.

"I could say the same for you." Merlin bit out.

Morgana looked across to him, her expression terrified.

"Merlin, get out of here, you're no match for him, he's a sorcerer." She ordered as she opened a drawer.

Madvedor laughed.

"Ah, you underestimate him Morgana. He is here to save his damsel. A heroic gesture you stupid little brat, but ultimately futile. I have Morgana's powers." He gloated, and Merlin darted his eyes to her, still pale and weak, her cheek still red, rummaging in a drawer for something.

"Give them back to her and I'll let you go." Merlin said coldly, and Madvedor laughed again.

"You fool. You must realise you are doomed. You are no match for me." He said confidently, raising his hand.

Merlin just stood there impassively. He knew he was about to take a huge risk. Morgana was about to see him use his powers, and there was no telling how such a situation could end. But he had to protect her. And he had to stop Madvedor. The fact that he would thoroughly enjoy it was irrelevant. Steeling himself, Merlin just stood there, waiting for Madvedor to move.

Madvedor gave him a cold, triumphant smile.

"Oh how I have been looking forward to this. I wanted to make you watch while I killed your beloved Morgana and Arthur, but frankly, it will be too much fun just to kill you now." He said, and with a flash of amber, he sent a howling fireball right for Merlin.

"Merlin!" Morgana shrieked.

Merlin calmly raised his hand and blocked the attack, the fire dissipating against his hand, smiling grimly as he did so. Silence reigned for a second as Madvedor and Morgana both looked at him in astonishment.

"You're a sorcerer!" Morgana exclaimed croakily, her search for her other dagger temporarily forgotten by this unexpected piece of news that had taken up all the room in her head.

"Impossible." Madvedor breathed.

Merlin still glowered at him, though chanced a look at Morgana, to see her gaping up at him in shock, her eyes wide with astonishment. Not seeing anything else, at least not yet he focused on Madvedor.

"Perfectly possible." He answered back coolly.

"But how? There's only one being who should be able to survive a blast that powerful. But...no! You! It can't be you. You can't be...Emrys!" Madvedor exclaimed in shock, bordering on fear.

That did get Morgana's attention. She looked angrily at Madvedor, then turned her steely, demanding glare on Merlin.

"Emrys?" she demanded irritably, and he gave her a nervous smile and nodded.

"Sorry." He said softly, and she dropped his gaze.

"It all makes so much sense now. All of it." She muttered, and fearing what that could lead to later, Merlin turned back to face Madvedor.

"Well then. That explains how you evaded my torture, your magic protected you. I have waited a long time for this. Let us match my powers, and the ones I have acquired, including hers, against the powers of the almighty Emrys." He said with a vicious, feral smile as he raised his hand.

"Bad move Madvedor. I'm a creature of the Old Religion. Your powers, even your stolen ones, won't help." Merlin said coldly.

"We shall see. Now boy, this is why you don't interfere with my plans." He growled, and sent a jagged fork of lightning at Merlin.

Merlin caught the bolt in the palm of his hand and redirected it back at Madvedor, who blew it into the ceiling, sending dust streaming down. Merlin flicked Madvedor over the room, making the other land on the floor beside Morgana. Madvedor leapt to his feet and sent a ball of deadly black energy hurtling towards Merlin. Merlin danced away from the attack, sending a beam of pure gold light shooting towards Madvedor, who ducked, a scorch mark appearing on the wall behind him. Merlin then sent a torrent of water hurtling at Madvedor, who erected a shield of fire to block the attack. He then sent the fireball towards Merlin, but Merlin blew at it, magic pouring through him and the fireball reversed direction. Madvedor grunted, splitting the fireball into two streams of fire, sending them around again to face Merlin. Merlin then gestured at Morgana's fallen dagger, distracting Madvedor. While he avoided the dagger, Merlin waved his hand, the fire coalescing in his palms, crackling bolts of electricity wrapping around them, and Merlin fired the two in quick succession. Madvedor grunted, ducking to avoid the first one and rolling away from the second, but Merlin was on to him, a whip of red magic cracking at him. Madvedor gestured at the bed, snapping the four posts at each corner and flicking them at Merlin. Merlin caught the attack, changing them into swords and then flinging them back to Madvedor, who swore and barely avoided the four swords. He then turned to face their attack, the four coming in at all angles, while Merlin sent stream after stream of magic at his opponent. Madvedor created a shimmering black shield, and dashed at Merlin. Merlin simply raised a wall of fire that blocked his passage, and flicked at Madvedor's neck. Madvedor gasped as the Jewel of Tempestra flew off his neck and into Merlin's hands.

"NO!" he yelled urgently.

"Morgana!" Merlin yelled, firing lightning at Madvedor.

Morgana smiled and caught the jewel, then promptly smashed it against the floor, and Madvedor's shied failed as his magic reserves were reduced to just his own. He wasted no time, trapping Morgana in a bubble which he then froze over, trapping her inside, and he then turned to deal with Merlin. Merlin was already on the move, a torrent of water lancing into Madvedor and knocking him backwards. Madvedor grunted, and arrow heads appeared on each finger, and he pointed them at Merlin, ten deadly little shafts headed right for his heart. Merlin conjured a strong wooden shield which blocked the attack, turning shield and arrows into a large razor sharp disc which he then fired at Madvedor. Madvedor incinerated the disc, but Merlin was already moving, creating a dragon, the size of the room, made entirely of fire, which swooped down at Madvedor. Madvedor exclaimed in horrified surprise, and blasted the dragon to smoke, throwing attack after attack at Merlin. Merlin blocked every attack with one hand, collecting the energy in the other, which he then threw back at Madvedor, tenfold. The shimmering light bolted right for Madvedor, who conjured a strong wind to dispel it. Madvedor was losing, and he knew it. What was more, cracks were appearing in the bubble, and soon he would have two of them to deal with.

Merlin sent a stream of ice at Madvedor, who barely blocked the attack. He was losing. He desperately sent forth two fiery wreaths that surged towards Merlin, then as Merlin raised his hand to block the attack, he turned to obliterate Morgana. And then a fiery wreath struck him in the chest.

Madvedor screamed in pain as the fire set alight his robes and his chest burned with the pain. He stumbled backwards, slamming hard into the windowsill as he tried desperately to put out the flames. And then a tornado leapt from Merlin's hand, blasting Madvedor into the air and out through the window, shattering it into tiny pieces. Madvedor had a second to realise what had happened before it was too late, and he screamed as he fell towards the ground, smoke billowing from him as he plummeted. Merlin looked out of the window and watched in grim satisfaction as Madvedor's body slammed into the ground at the base of the tower, fire still smouldering on him, blood pooling around his shattered body. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled himself back inside.

Where he was promptly slapped in the face.

"You! All this time! It was you! You're a sorcerer!" Morgana raged, her eyes glowing amber with fury.

"Morgana...I am so so sorry." He said softly, casting his eyes away from her and rubbing his jaw, because her slap had really hurt.

"You...you were always the one. That's the reason. Why no one could ever kill Arthur. Why you betrayed me. Why Agravaine was killed. Why Morgause was attacked. It was all you." She said in cold wonder, looking at him.

"Yeah. It was all me. Arthur is the once and future king, and it's my job to protect him, to guide him." Merlin explained, his heart pounding very vast.

He was telling someone his secret. Someone who until recently had been his arch enemy. Someone who now knew he was Emrys. But above all else, she was the woman who he loved, and also probably the only person in the world who might actually understand.

"That explains so much. You. A sorcerer. That's how Arthur survived all these years. You've been protecting him. Nimueh, the Questing Beast, Morgause, the troll, me...you're how he survived. That's how you knew to send me to the druids, how you never judged me or turned me in. Because you're one too." She said softly, her eyes wide and studying him intently.

"Morgana, believe me, I wanted to tell you, to help you more than I did, but Gaius and Kilgharrah wouldn't let me. I wanted to help you, to guide you, but everything went wrong, Uther wouldn't let you go, and I had to poison you..." he said sadly.

"And you're Emrys. You're the one who will kill me." She said weakly, looking up at him, and saw him adamantly shaking his head.

"No. Never. I could have killed you in the forest. I could have killed you that night we took back Camelot. But I didn't. I couldn't. And now I won't. You changed, you came back. That future is gone. You aren't evil now. So, I don't need to fight you." He said with a small hesitant smile.

"Merlin..." Morgana began, looking up at him intently, just as the door banged open.

"Morgana! Are you alright?" Arthur demanded as he and the knights rushed in, looking at the damage to the room.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She said, turning and allowing Arthur to hug her.

"You ok?" Arthur asked Merlin over her shoulder and he nodded, his eyes not leaving Morgana.

Would she tell Arthur? Would she tell him that his best friend is the very thing his father spent his life trying to eradicate? Would she figure out that it was him who inadvertently killed Uther? His eyes were watching her fearfully, as Arthur surveyed the damage.

"Wow, you lot make a mess when you fight. What happened?" Arthur asked, looking to Morgana.

Morgana looked out of the corner of her eye at Merlin, saw his pained, fearful expression. And she smiled slightly.

"Well Madvedor cheated. He used light to blind me and strip me of my powers. Merlin showed up and surprised him. He used a torch to set Madvedor's robes on fire, and while he was distracted he stole the crystal and smashed it to give me back my powers. And then, Merlin smaced him. Madvedor stumbled, and toppled out of the window." She said, and Merlin looked at her in relieved gratitude.

"What? Merlin saved you? After you trounced Madvedor earlier?" Leon demanded in astonishment.

"Like I said he cheated." She said tartly.

"Well done Merlin." Arthur said proudly as Gwen arrived.

"Oh what a mess. I better clean it up." She muttered, but Elyan stopped her, grinning.

"Gwen, you're not her servant anymore remember?" he asked cheerfully, and she blushed with embarrassment.

"Force of habit." She said defensively, and Morgana smiled.

"Don't worry Gwen. I can fix it." She said, and with a flash her room was restored mostly to its former state, though it was still rather messy as things had gone back together rather haphazardly.

"Hmm. Still haven't mastered these house hold sort of spells." She lamented and Merlin grinned a little.

"We sure he's dead?" Tristan asked, peering down at the remains of Madvedor far below.

"Not even a sorcerer can survive something like that Tristan." Merlin assured him.

"Good. So now everything can go back to normal at last. Well done Merlin." He said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Arthur sighed in relief, snaking his arm around Gwen's waist, who was smiling happily.

"This has been one hell of a week. I'm glad it's over. Right. No Morgana, no more suitors, not for a while. Merlin, good work I'm proud of you. Take tomorrow off. You've more then earned it." He said, and Merlin and Morgana smiled.

"What do we do about him?" Gwaine asked, pointing at the body far below.

"Get someone to remove it and dispose of it like the piece of vermin it is. Madvedor is gone, and I'm more than ready to forget all about him." He said tiredly.

"Amen to that." Morgana muttered to Merlin, who fought down a snigger.

Gwen looked around the room and looked at Merlin.

"Merlin, be a dear and help her get this place back to normal. Old habits die hard, and at least you'll sort it out properly." She said, smiling at him.

Merlin fought down a moan. He really wanted to get some sleep, give Morgana space but now...and then abruptly Gwen winked at him, and he understood. She was giving him scope to talk to Morgana.

"Alright. I'm glad all this is over. Night Morgana, Merlin. Now...where were we?" Arthur asked seductively, dragging a laughing Gwen from the room.

"You know, its a pretty poor lookout for the knights when a servant saves the day. Night Merlin, Morgana." Elyan said, and all the knights congratulated him before also leaving, none of them noticing the look on Merlin's face, as if he were trying to stop himself laughing.

"I take it the servant is usually the one who saves the day?" Morgana asked softly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, usually." He said with a small grin, and as soon as the door closed, he waved his own hand, turning the room to its normal state and turning to face Morgana.

"Morgana I'm so sorry. I always wanted to help you but I couldn't, I had to protect Arthur. And believe me, I never wanted to hurt you or kill you. I-" he prattled, until Morgana put her finger to his mouth.

"Merlin. Shoosh. Now," she said, flicking her hand and a jug of water appeared with two glasses, "why don't you tell me everything, from the beginning. Emrys." She said, a slight grin on her lips.

"Ok." He said with a slight smile.

XX

Percival was out for the count, and Gaius was yawning widely when there was a knock at the door, and a servant entered, looking confused.

"Yes?" Gaius asked, wondering who was ill. Gwaine had told him the fight was over, Madvedor was dead and both Morgana and Merlin were fine, so what could have happened?

"Um, the queen asked me to tell you that there could be a chance Merlin won't be returning here tonight." He said in confusion.

Gaius looked at him in confusion, until his mind, which hadn't quite forgotten what Merlin was going through, caught up with him, and he chuckled.

"Very well. Thank you. Goodnight." He said, and the servant left, and Gaius chuckled as he got into bed.

XX

"It wasn't funny you got me into trouble!" Merlin said ruefully as she sniggered.

"Sorry. I can't believe all of this. You were the one. The most powerful warlock in existence, Emrys, right here in Camelot, under the very nose of Uther, Arthur and me, all along. Appointed by Uther, to protect Arthur. It's amazing. Very annoying from a certain point of view, finding out the one who continually thwarted your plans was you all along and now I can't do anything about it, but still." She said, and Merlin grinned.

It was hours later. The moon was high in the sky, and for hours, Merlin had been telling Morgana everything. It had felt amazing to finally unburden himself, to finally tell someone the truth, and even better because it was someone who actually understood. He had told her everything, from his very first day in Camelot, the troll, the dragon, Morgause and her, the Dorocha, everything he could think of.

"You know, you've caused me a lot of trouble." She scolded, and he smiled.

"I could say the same to you." He said with a teasing smile, and she laughed.

"I suppose so. It all makes sense now. Annoying sense but it does make sense." She said kindly, and he looked at her hopefully.

"So, you don't hate me?" he asked hesitantly, and she stroked his cheek.

"Of course not. Actually, everything you did makes more sense now. Even poisoning me. I still won't let you forget that one, but I do get it all now. You're a sorcerer, much more powerful than me, and Arthur's guardian above all else. You protected Arthur, Gwen, even from me, and never once gave up hope that I would come back. Thank you." She said sweetly.

Merlin smiled as he got up off her bed, stretching, while Morgana looked on appraisingly.

"You're welcome." He said, heading for the door, clearly intending to go.

Morgana leapt off the bed and stood in front of the door, looking up at him shyly.

"Merlin. Gwen let something slip. About how you feel about someone. I was wondering, is it true?" she asked hesitantly, and Merlin scowled slightly.

"Gwen has a big mouth. But...yeah. It is true about how I feel about someone." He said elusively, his eyes taking in her beauty furtively.

"And," she said, taking a step closer, "what would you say if I told you the person you have feelings for has them for you too?"

Elation spread through Merlin's heart. She loved him too. Despite everything she had found out about him, she hadn't turned from him. In fact, she was telling him that she loved him. Pure joy spread through him as he took a step closer to Morgana, his eyes taking in her black dress, her beautiful, blazing eyes, longing to wrap her hair in his hands.

"I would say I'm sorry." He said, and she looked at him in confusion.

"For what?" she asked worriedly, thinking Gwen might have made a mistake of some kind, or that she'd frightened him off.

"For being so forward and kissing you right now." He said, and bent down, his lips locking with hers for the third time in his life.

Morgana made a moan of pleasure in her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her onto her tiptoes, crushing her lips with his. He could taste her, how spicy and exotic she could be, how tempestuous and exciting and potentially lethal. He kissed her passionately, and she kissed back, drinking in everything that he was, light, hope, strength, laughter, kissing his beautiful sweet scent. They didn't stop, Merlin wrapping his hands in her hair as she guided him to the bed, where he fell backwards, allowing her to climb on top of him.

"I love you Morgana." He said huskily, kissing her neck.

"I love you too Merlin." She said, gently stroking his cheek.

He smiled, sitting up and turning his head, kissing her passionately. Morgana then slid her hand under his tunic, he could feel her hand on his chest. He moaned in delight, running his hand down her neck, gently kissing her lips as her hands continued to explore. He could feel her hands running through his hair, and he gently lowered her to the bed, kissing her neck, her collar, her cheek, her lips. She reciprocated, gently pulling off his scarf and casting it aside. He felt his longing for her explode, and as the moonlight hit them, he allowed her to have her way, pulling off his tunic.

They both knew what they wanted, there was no stopping them. They went on, kissing each other, getting more and more passionate as they went. Merlin kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth as she rolled onto her back, sliding down his trousers, while he undid her own clothes. And then, as the moon shone through onto the two sorcerers, she wrapped her hands into his hair, around her neck, as he entered her, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

"Morgana-" he moaned longingly.

She didn't answer, simply encouraged what he was doing, happiness radiating off of her. And the two of them, the former enemies, the two lovers, were together at last, united in love, and they could feel all of magic reverberating with what they were doing, their love echoing across all of magic as the two strongest magic users in the world were together at last.

XX

Kilgharrah lazily opened an eye to see Aithusa standing at the entrance to their cave, looking towards Camelot, his head tilted as though trying to understand something.

"_What's daddy doing_?" he asked curiously.

Kilgharrah frowned, and then felt what was going on with magic. Anger raged inside him, building to an inferno. Aithusa may not know what was going on, but he certainly did.

Betrayal.

Betrayal of the worst kind. Of friends, of destiny...of Albion. Kilgharrah got to his feet, and feeling the anger burning hot inside him, the fury at the young Dragonlord searing through him like molten magma, he roared furiously, setting a column of scorching hot fire into the full moon lit sky.

"_MERLIN!_"

XX

Mordred climbed out of the boat, curiously absent of a boatman. Apparently, the one who had been here had fled. He had finally arrived on the Isle of the Blessed. Mordred headed into the ruins, ignoring the wyverns that were peering down at him from the battlements. He had been brought here for a reason, enduring the foul creatures attempts to distract him. But now he had made it. An excitement was rising in him. His destiny was at hand.

He first passed a man clad in a green travelling cloak, thick black hair combed back from his head. Mordred ignored him, but noticed as the man began to follow him at a good distance. He climbed the stairs of the temple, and when he came to the overlook, a younger man with a shade darker skin than the other, who sent the other man a look of loathing as he too fell into step behind Mordred. He and his silent followers entered onto the grassy overlook, covered in stone obelisks, with a stone altar table in the middle. Mordred continued, sensing the magic in the air, and lingering around his two followers.

And then he saw them.

A stone throne. Beside it stood a tall man, with long scraggly brown hair, well built, with two swords sheathed on his back. And on the throne itself was a woman, clad in the red dress of a High Priestess. Her hair was pulled back, her legs crossed, her face smiling in delighted malice.

"Welcome Mordred to the Isle of the Blessed. I see you have already met your two teachers, Lord Agravaine and Sir Lancelot. This here is King Cenred of Essetir. And I am the High Priestess Nimueh. And I think you ought to meet Mircéhreohr." She said gloatingly.

Mordred turned to look at the large alcove beside her, and felt a delighted smile coming onto his face. A dragon, massive, black as night, jagged thorny scales covering his body came out of the darkness, growled in pleasure at seeing Mordred, and gave a triumphant roar, before blasting a torrent of vicious looking fire high into the dark night air, while Nimueh, Cenred, Agravaine and Mordred grinned in malicious delight at the sight.

Camelot's fall had begun.

**The end!**

**So that is the second story in the series finished. Madvedor is finished and Camelot is back to normal. But, the truth is revealed. Nimueh is alive once more (but how? you'll see), has allied with Mordred and intends to finish what Morgana was meant to have started. But that isnt all. She has resurrected others to help her in her evil plot, including poor Lancelot. But dont worry, that will prove significant later on. **

**But worst of all, Mircrehreohr. Another dragon. Where did he come from, why is he here? What is his link to Nimueh? **

**Speaking of dragons, poor Aithusa would like to know just what his daddy is up to. But oddly enough Kilgharrah doesnt seem too enthused.**

**But best of all, Merlin and Morgana are now together.**

**So, what does the future hold? The spy is still in Camelot. Carrigan still wants power. Davros is plotting in the next door kingdom. Kilgharrah is mad. And Nimueh, Mordred and their cohort are preparing for war. But on the bright side, all is going well in Camelot and we have two happy couples on the scene now. But what will happen next?**

**The next story will be called A Camelot Calamity, and a significant death takes place! But that's a story for another time. Until then, please read and review this one and I hope to be back soon!**


End file.
